Momentos
by Bet-sama
Summary: Una historia no es suficiente para explicar los muchos momentos creados entre Ryoma y Sakuno. (Oneshots y viñetas) *Mes Ryosaku* -FINAL-
1. Celos

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

Adv: Este fic participa en el mes Ryosaku creado por los usuarios de la página "Ponta pair Love en castellano".

* * *

 **-.-Celos-.-**

Ryoma refunfuñó entre dientes.

Tuvo que mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera para saber cuánto tiempo había estado en la misma posición. La espalda contra el césped, una de las manos debajo de la nuca como apoyo, y en la otra, una pelota de tenis que iba de arriba abajo en el aire. Si alguien lo viera, pensaría que estaba relajado, pero el ceño fruncido decía totalmente lo contrario. Estaba furioso.

El reloj le anunciaba que había transcurrido una hora desde que hablara con Sakuno por el móvil. Exactamente una hora desde que pactaran encontrarse cerca de las pistas de tenis para hacer su práctica semanal. Una maldita hora donde su paciencia se agotó, y una vena le comenzó a saltar en la frente. Una vez más, su novia le había cancelado una cita, sólo que sin avisarle.

Taciturno, arrojó la pelota al aire y cayó nuevamente en su mano. Hizo lo mismo varias veces, y en cada golpe contra su palma, se formó un pensamiento distinto. La voz de Sakuno retumbó en sus oídos.

 _«Ryoma-kun. No podré asistir a nuestro entrenamiento de tenis porque el profesor nos dejó una asignación en grupo. Lo siento tanto.»_

 _*pok*_

 _«¡Ryoma-kun! Tengo muchas asignaciones que estudiar... Llegaré muy tarde a casa hoy.»_

 _*pok*_

 _«Ryoma-kun. Hoy tendré reunión de grupo que no estaba programada. ¿Nos podemos ver el fin de semana?... no… e-espera, tengo otra reunión ese día. L-Lo siento.»_

 _*pok*_

 _«Ryoma-kun. ¡Lo siento! Tendré que postergar nuestra cita de hoy. Tengo que estudiar y… m-me quedaré a dormir en casa de una amiga.»_

 _*pok*_

Una maldición más salió de su boca.

Sabía que la universidad era un lugar duro para los estudiantes, incluido él, pero se sentía completamente enojado que en todo el programa de estudio de su novia, no hubiera una asignación que se llamara "Cita con Ryoma-kun". Tal vez no tanto de esa manera, porque era un eco de su inflado ego, pero sí lo suficientemente claro para que no olvidara que él también existía.

De sólo escuchar nombrarle a sus amigos, compañeros, profesores y grupos de estudio, con los que se reunía en diferentes ocasiones, lo hacían moverse incómodo en su lugar. Era un golpe de celos espantoso por las personas que pasaban más tiempo con ella en su lugar.

No iba a esperar más para verla.

De un salto se puso de pié, guardó la pelota de tenis en la mochila que llevaba consigo siempre, y se la puso al hombro. Salió de las pistas de tenis, siguiendo el sendero principal de los grandes edificios; aunque se encontró con varias personas conocidas por el camino, ni siquiera les respondió el saludo porque deseaba llegar a la biblioteca lo antes posible. Ese lugar era el predilecto de Sakuno para estudiar, así que no había duda que la encontraría ahí.

Cuando llegó al pasillo principal del edificio, su altura y porte no pasaron desapercibidos por la joven bibliotecaria, pero concentrado en el camino, la ignoró olímpicamente. Siguió por los bloques de libros hasta una puerta de vidrio templado, el cual separaba la parte silenciosa de la biblioteca, y las mesas para amplios grupos de personas.

Traspasó la puerta, y las largas trenzas de su novia fue lo primero que llegó a su campo visual. Estaba caminando en compañía de cinco personas más. Una peculiaridad en la situación lo hizo generar un tic en el ojo, molesto. ¿Dónde demonios estaban las integrantes femeninas? ¿No asistieron ese día o Sakuno era la única en el grupo? Todo estaba claro, no había nada más pensar.

Sin dudar caminó hasta ella, y tomándola desprevenida, la tomó de un hombro.

—¿Ryoma-kun? —preguntó Sakuno, volteando sorprendida hacia él—. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Nos vamos —ordenó, mordaz.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron varios de sus compañeros al unísono.

—Disculpa —interrumpió un integrante más—, vamos a estudiar y… —comenzó a explica, pero fue cortado por Ryoma.

—¿No hable claro? —acotó, con una mirada amenazante al susodicho—. Me la llevaré.

—Pero… Ryoma-ku…

Sin más, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó. Caminó delante de ella, sin mirar a otra parte que no fuera el camino frente a él. Empujó la puerta de luna y salió del lugar junto con su novia. Era un momento que hubiera agradecido traer su gorra, pero no la llevaba más consigo.

—¡Ryoma-kun! —llamó Sakuno—. ¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

—Me debes una cita —dijo claramente.

—¿Qué? —Se sonrojó profundamente. Intento soltarse de la mano que cogía fuerte su muñeca, pero no parecía funcionar—. Mou… debo estudiar, y mis compañeros me iban a ayudar.

—¿Qué se supone que debes estudiar para que hayan tantas personas? —preguntó mordaz. Detuvo su camino, y volteó hacia ella, aún sin soltarla.

—Ryoma-kun, estás actuando extraño.

—Sakuno —advirtió—. ¿Cuál es? —preguntó fuerte y claro.

—Te vas a burlar si te lo digo. —Miró avergonzada el suelo. Escuchó nuevamente su nombre en forma de advertencia, y suspiró—. E-Es… ¿inglés?

—¿Es en serio? —cuestionó con sarcasmo.

—Es que no quería molestarte —explicó, nerviosa—. Tengo tantas asignaciones que hacer, y tú también; además de tu juego de tenis profesional, que pensé que sería buena idea pedirle a mis compañeros que me enseñaran.

Se quedo pensativo, mirándola fijamente. En ese instante una idea surgió en su mente, y mostrando una mueca de sarcasmo en el rostro, tomó más fuerte la muñeca de su novia. Sus celos infundados pudieron más que él.

—Eso explica todo.

—¿Me vas a dejar regresar con mis compañeros?

—Olvídate de ellos —expresó, despreocupado. Comenzó a caminar con ella a su lado, y añadió—: Yo te enseñaré inglés. En mi apartamento es más tranquilo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ryoma-kun!

Quería más tiempo con ella, y lo tendría.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Así damos inicio a este evento de diciembre. Cómo mencioné al inicio: "Este fic participa en el mes Ryosaku creado por los usuarios de la página "Ponta pair Love en castellano". Pueden darle Like encontrarlo en Facebook :)

Este mes será muy movido para todos, pues tenemos muchos días festivos, así que espero poder actualizar a la brevedad.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Confesión

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Confesión-.-**

—Debes hacerlo con más sentimiento —aconsejó Momoshiro.

—¡No es fácil! —se quejó Ryoma—. _Che'_ …

—¡Se vuelve difícil porque no colaboras!

—¡Fue una mala idea desde el principio!

Ambos muchachos gruñeron por lo bajo.

Ryoma se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente molesto por la situación. Ambos estaban encerrados en ese salón de clases más de una hora, intentando buscar una solución a su problema. Normalmente no acudía a nadie para que le diera un consejo, y mil veces prefería hacerlo a su manera, pero el tema en específico, lo hizo buscar ayuda en su mejor amigo.

Necesitaba ayuda para preparar su confesión a Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Había terminado su temporada en Japón, y pronto volvería a Estados Unidos, tiempo que tenía programado para su propia carrera profesional. Sabía que no la volvería a ver por un buen tiempo hasta que regresara nuevamente al país, lo cual evidenció una actitud egoísta de su parte, y sintió una culpa latente en el pecho por no llenar las expectativas de la muchacha; sin embargo, pensó que debía hacerlo ahora, antes de salir de Japón. Era mejor que lo supiera ahora, que nunca saberlo, ¿cierto?

Después de la paradoja en el que estuvo por mucho tiempo, su camino a la iluminación se encontraba sentada en la silla, con una mano en la frente, al borde de la desesperación; Momoshiro Takeshi. Acudió a él al término de las clases, le manifestó su problema en cortas frases porque no quiso evidenciar muchos sentimientos, pero fue lo suficiente claro para que comprendiera. Como era de esperar de una persona sentimental, la respuesta de Momoshiro fue de lo más alentadora y positiva. Estuvo como una hora explicándole teorías amorosas que nunca pensó escuchar, y se preguntó si Momoshiro iba a clases o veía novelas todo el tiempo. Con todos los ánimos se ofreció a ayudarlo, hasta el punto de hacer surgir la idea más aterradora de todas y que los puso en aquella situación.

Probarían como era una confesión amorosa. Momoshiro actuaría como Sakuno, y él… sería él mismo.

Estuvo cerca de huir, hasta lanzarse por la ventana era mejor que estar en ese salón de clases, pero no pudo deshacerse del positivo muchacho que lo obligó a seguir con la idea, y peor aún, le dio un papel escrito con las frases que debía decir en su actuación. Maldijo miles de veces cuando salió por su boca un "me gustas" y se puso de color azul por el resultado. Pesó en desmayarse y acabar con la tortura.

—Hagámoslo una vez más —animó, Momoshiro—. Si no funciona, probaremos con otra cosa, ¡pero esfuérzate por hacerlo bien!

— _Che_ '…

Se arrepintió miles de veces por haber pedido consejo a su _'sempai'._ En un suspiro cansino, tomó el papel que llevaba en la mano y no supo por dónde comenzar.

—Me gustas… —Trastabilló en una de las frases, y siguiendo el papel que tenía medio arrugado, prosiguió—: pensé que era el momento adecuado para que lo supieras y….

La puerta los alertó. Sorprendidos por la abrupta interrupción, ambos giraron la cabeza hacia el sonido, y vieron a una jovencita de largas trenzas viendo estupefacta por la puerta entreabierta.

Era Ryuzaki.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó, Sakuno, sumamente avergonzada—. No quise interrumpir.

La puerta se cerró, y los pasos de la muchacha desaparecieron en el pasillo.

—Eso no estaba en el plan —dijo Momoshiro, nervioso.

—¡Es tu culpa! —se quejó, Ryoma.

—¡¿Mía?! Te demoraste mucho en actuar tu parte. —Lo apuntó con un dedo acusador—. El que desea confesarse eres tú.

—Ese… ese no fue el problema.

—¡Diablos! —maldijo, ansioso—. ¡No te quedes ahí parado! —reprendió, Momoshiro—. ¡Ve a buscarla!

Se sobresaltó por el grito de su amigo. En un principio dudó en aceptar la orden, porque aún no estaba preparado, pero si no iba tras ella, se haría una idea equivocada. Sopesando la situación, abrió la puerta y empezó a correr en dirección a la sombra que se perdió entre uno de los pasillos.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al pasillo. Obtuvo ventaja en las escaleras porque no se dio el trabajo de bajar una por una, en comparación con la muchacha, que parecía nerviosa en dar un mal paso. Saltó el barandal de las escaleras y estuvo al otro lado en un santiamén. En uno de los pasillos, logró alcanzarla, y tomándola de la mano, la detuvo.

—Ryuzaki —llamó—, te lo explicaré.

—No fue mi intención interrumpirlos —manifestó, nerviosa—. Si hubiera sabido que…

—¡Entendiste mal! —exclamó. Se puso de color azul porque era justo lo que temía.

—Yo… yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti, pero ahora que… ya no importa… —balbuceó entre dientes. Bajó la mirada, puso una mano sobre su rostro, y añadió—. Lo siento. S-Si te preocupa que se lo diga a alguien más…

Ryuzaki comenzó a lloriquear.

Su mente se fue por varios segundos, y cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. Ryuzaki se confesó con él, en lugar que fuera al revés. Hasta donde él sabía, no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Por otro lado, le causó gracia que fuera lo suficientemente inocente para creer lo práctica que hizo con Momoshiro en el salón de clases, y pedirle disculpas por la intromisión.

En una mueca de sarcasmo, se quitó su propia gorra de la cabeza.

—Tonta.

—¿Q-Qué?

Tomando fuerte la gorra, la puso en la cabeza de Sakuno, y bajó la visera completamente hasta que le cubriera los ojos.

—Ryoma-kun —se quejó. Puso sus manos sobre la visera para subirla, pero siguió cubriéndole la visión—. ¿Qué haces?

—Las palabras que le dije a Momoshiro. —Respiró profundo antes de seguir—. Eran para ti.

—Ryoma-k…

Se inclinó a besarla. No necesitaba decir más.

De nada le sirvió la práctica de su confesión.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Es la segunda historia para el evento. Tuve la idea inicial como una comedia, y en algún momento me perdí completamente. Soy mala para las confesiones -_-

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Princesa

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Princesa-.-**

Sakuno miró fascinada la pista de baile.

Se encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela, donde se desarrollaba el evento de primavera. Luces de colores suaves, mesas redondas ordenadas en una esquina, pista de baile donde se movían diversas parejas, un gran escenario en la parte central, y una orquesta sinfónica con instrumentos clásicos. La melodía era tenue que invitaba a muchos a bailar.

Ese día, no tuvo muchos ánimos de asistir porque el familiar que la acompañaría cayó enfermó, malogrando sus planes; sin embargo, su amiga Tomoka fue quien terminó por convencerla, aludiendo que no necesitaban a ningún hombre para bailar. Además, le explicó que parte de la ceremonia, incluía un evento en el que ella participaría, pero lo dejaría como sorpresa cuando se encontraran en la fiesta. Recargada por las energías de su amiga, decidió ir, y ahora estaba hipnotizada por la belleza de la decoración.

La primavera le llenaba de energías.

Dejó su posición cerca de las mesas, y bordeó la pista de baile. Quiso llegar a donde repartían bebidas, pero chocó con alguien en el camino.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el sonriente Momo—. Momoshiro-sempai.

—También lo siento Ryuzaki. —Se rascó la nuca avergonzado—. Qué bueno encontrarte por aquí.

—Vine a acompañar a Tomo-chan. —Sonrió. Iba a continuar su explicación, pero se encontró con el rostro de Ryoma. Momoshiro lo llevaba en una fuerte llave, entre los brazos—. ¡Ryoma-kun!

—¡Cierto! —exclamó Momo, soltó el agarre que llevaba sobre la cabeza de su amigo—. Casi lo olvido.

—Mada Mada dane —advirtió Ryoma. Tuvo que arreglarse el cuello de la camisa, volteó hacia Sakuno, y saludó—: Ohayou, Ryuzaki.

—Ohayou, Ryoma-kun —contestó, con amabilidad.

—No quería venir —se quejó confiado, Momo—, así que lo traje a la fuerza.

—Hmph. Sólo porque no tienes pareja —murmuró burlonamente, Ryoma.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

Sakuno rió divertida. Ambas presencias le subieron el ánimo aún más, pero tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no burlarse del muchacho. Si lo veía de otra manera, estaban en iguales condiciones, sin pareja. Por otro lado, se sintió nerviosa porque Ryoma estuviera en el baile, no importaba si fuera a la fuerza. Esperaba que el vestido corto de color rosado no le quedara tan mal. Él se encontraba muy formal vestido de traje. Inconscientemente, se arregló el flequillo del cabello, y movió sus trenzas a cada lado de los hombros.

Se detuvo avergonzada cuando sintió la mirada de Ryoma sobre ella. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, le notó mover los ojos hacia otro lado. El estómago se le estrujó de la vergüenza, y pensó que seguro le pareció extraña.

—Ryuzaki —llamó, Momoshiro—. ¿Estas enterada si habrá una presentación especial esta anoche?

—¿Eh? —Despertó de los pensamientos anteriores y miró hacia Momo—. S-Sí. No sé de qué trata, pero Tomoka me dijo que participaría.

—¿Osakada saldrá en el escenario?

—Bueno… no sé.

—Muchos hablaban de eso en nuestro salón —explicó Momo—. Algo sobre un evento de princesas de cuentos.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, sorprendida—. No… sabía.

— _Sempai_ —nombró, Ryoma. Con voz sarcástica, añadió—: ¿Para eso me has traído?

—Hubiera tenido menos esperanzas de traerte si te lo dijera —se rió Momo—. No podría perderme un evento así.

—No sabía con exactitud a qué evento se refiere —agregó Sakuno—, pero si está seguro del concepto, entonces era la sorpresa de Tomoka.

—Mmmm… la participación era voluntaria —acotó. Se frotó la nuca y suspiró—. Yo también estoy en busca de una princesa —bromeó.

—Está en la escuela de Kamio —se burló Ryoma, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Eh? —Se sorprendió Sakuno—. Se refiera a…

—¡Me las vas a pagar, Echizen! —exclamó un sonrojado Momoshiro.

Sakuno estuvo a punto de reír y presencia la pelea entre sus dos compañeros, pero una voz alertó al grupo. Los tres voltearon ante la presencia femenina que se abrió entre los asistentes y gritó el nombre de Sakuno. Se sorprendieron al ver a Tomoka vestida, o mejor dicho, disfrazada con un vestido de princesa color turquesa.

—¡Sakuno!

—Tomo-chan. ¿Es para tu presentación?

—Era una sorpresa —expresó. Respiró varias veces para controlar su respiración—. Te lo explicaré después, pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Pero… y la fiesta…

—Habrá tiempo para eso después —aclaró Tomoka. Tomó a su amiga de un brazo y se despidió de sus compañeros, que miraban dubitativos la escena—. Muchachos, se la robaré un momento.

Sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga, no tuvo tiempo ni de despedirse cuando era llevada entre las personas. Hizo un mohín de pena cuando fue separada abruptamente de Ryoma, y justo cuando tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con él de casualidad, en una fiesta que no pensó asistir. En un suspiro siguió a Tomoka, entraron a la parte trasera del gimnasio donde se acondicionó un lugar para vestuarios; hombres y mujeres se hicieron espacio para la presentación de más tarde. Muchas chicas disfrazadas de princesas, con vestido largo y escote apretado; distintos colores se mezclaban en perfecta armonía entre los vestuarios.

Caminaron hasta llegar a diferentes puertas, al abrirse una, notó el lugar como si se tratara de las bambalinas de un teatro. Vestido colgados en percheros, una mesa con maquillaje y un gran espejo. Rápidamente, entraron.

—Sakuno, necesito que te pongas esto. —Le pasó un vestido color rosa—. Es urgente.

—Pero yo no sabía lo del evento —dijo nerviosa. Cogió el vestido, y entró el alerta—. ¿Es para salir a la presentación?

—Verás. Una de las muchachas se enfermó hoy, y necesitamos de alguien para que la reemplace —explicó—. Eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar. Yo te guiaré en todo lo que se hará en el escenario, no te tienes de qué preocuparte. ¡Te necesito!

Su nerviosismo llegó a niveles extremos. Su boca estuvo a punto de abrirse en una negación rotunda, pero las palabras de desesperación de Tomoka, ablandaron su decisión. Aceptó la proposición de su amiga. Recibió un agradecimiento y un efusivo abrazo; después, Tomoka salió nuevamente porque una voz la llamó del otro lado anunciando problemas.

Sola en la habitación, se quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto, y notó que el disfraz era del mismo color, rosado. Sonrió satisfecha por la elección de su amiga. Con algo de prisa, se metió en el disfraz que era de su talla. Subió por las caderas, se ajustó en la cintura, y por fin pudo llegar a los hombros. Quiso entallarlo, pero vislumbró un problema; la parte superior era de tipo corset y llevaba cintas en la espalda para ajustarse. Tendría que pedir ayuda para terminar de vestirse.

Se acercó a la puerta para pedir ayuda, pero esta se abrió de improvisto. La figura entró con prisa, sin medir las consecuencias.

Apretó la parte superior del vestido, aún sin cerrar, a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿Ryoma-kun?

Su corazón dio un vuelco. El muchacho estaba parado en la puerta, con la respiración agitada, tomando la cerradura con fuerza. Algo andaba mal. Repasó la mirada sobre él, y se dio cuenta que no usaba su ropa formal… estaba con un vestido, igual que el de ella, pero de color verde esmeralda. Abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

Se veía radiante.

—Ryuzaki —nombró, sorprendido—. No es lo que parece.

—¡Ryoma-sama! —gritó Tomoka desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

—¡No lo haré! —respondió Ryoma.

—Sakuno, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó Tomoka nuevamente—. Convence a Ryoma-sama que nos ayude. Nos falta sólo una princesa para el evento, y justo es de su talla. Convéncelo. —Pidió una vez más y tocó la puerta de madera.

—¡Echizen! —exclamó, Momo—. No hagas esperar a las damas, es de mala educación. Te queda bien el vestido —se burló.

No supo que decir, y sólo vio la fuerza que Ryoma hacía en la puerta para que no fuera abierta por las personas del otro lado. Sintió angustia por verlo en ese problema, y quiso ayudarlo. En una mirada segura, se acercó hacia él para apoyarlo en la puerta, pero se detuvo. Recordó que el vestido, seguía sin cerrar en su espalda. Su mundo se cayó, y un sonrojo se formó en el rostro.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, y entraron varias personas. Entre negativas y gritos, se llevaron a Ryoma hacia otro lugar, pidiéndole que los ayudara esta vez en el evento de princesas.

—Lo siento… Ryoma-kun.

Cayó sentada en una de las sillas, aún estupefacta por lo ocurrido.

Esa noche se dio cuenta de algo. Ryoma-kun se veía más bonita que ella, vestido de princesa.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Inspirado en el OVA donde visten a Ryoma de princesa XD

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Rommate

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Roommate-.-**

Ryoma arrojó la pesada bolsa de tenis a un lado del sillón.

Movió el cuello de un lado a otro para relajar los músculos; con una mano dio ligeros golpes en ambos hombros y emitió un bostezo de cansancio. Caminó hacia el pequeño refrigerador, sacó dos latas de su bebida preferida sabor uva, sólo que con una variación, contenía alcohol. La perfecta unión de memorias de niñez e intensa juventud. Tirando la puerta del refrigerador con un pie, volvió hacia el sillón frente al televisor, abrió una lata y dejó la otra en la mesa central; cayó relajado entre los cojines. Se deleitó con el sabor de la uva en su garganta.

No vio necesidad de encender el televisor y escuchar noticias sin sentido a esas horas de la noche. Había regresado de uno de sus tantos entrenamientos de tenis profesional, pues en la universidad le exigían ser miembro de un club en particular para seguir con la beca de estudios. Nada de otro mundo. El tenis era su vida y su pasión. A sus cortos veintiún años de edad, estaba en camino de volverse una eminencia en el deporte, y más de una universidad lo quería entre sus filas. Era el momento que podía disfrutar de dinero, fiestas, salidas, viajes, y un sinfín de lindas muchachas que parecían arrojarse hacia a él como esporas. Sin embargo, no compartía ninguna de las ideas anteriores. Era adepto al ahorro, no gustaba de fiestas, odiaba salir, se conocía todos los continentes, y sólo le importaba una muchacha en particular.

Quería a la chica con la que compartía el cuarto: Ryuzaki Sakuno

Paseó los ojos por la limitada habitación, acomodada para albergar a dos personas. Cocina, sala y escritorio disminuido en tamaño, una puerta que conducía al baño y dos camas recluidas en una esquina. Se verían las caras a la hora de dormir, si no fuera por una cortina gruesa y oscura que dividía ambas partes. Que él se comportara de una manera neutral o hasta despreocupada, no quería decir que sus pensamientos se mantuvieran en la misma línea. En silencio, sus ojos consumían una parte de ella cada mañana y noche.

No debía molestarse en salir de cacería, si tenía la carne servida en casa.

Con una mueca sarcástica en la boca, probó nuevamente la bebida; tiró la cabeza hacia el respaldar del sillón y dejó caer los brazos a los lados. En un suspiro cerró los ojos, pero no duró mucho su sesión de relajamiento. El sonido de llaves llegó hasta sus oídos, anunciando la llegada de su compañera de habitación. Abrió los ojos e inclinó la cabeza para verla entrar. Largas trenzas, blusa, y una falda corta que daba la bienvenida las largas y contorneadas piernas.

Para una persona que le gustaba la soledad, podía acostumbrarse.

—Ahh… llegué al fin —suspiró Sakuno. Algo tambaleante, entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Esperando no encontrarse con alguien, chocó con la mirada de su compañero de cuarto—. R-Ryoma-kun. N-No sabía que estabas aquí —tartamudeó nerviosa. Dio unos pasos inseguros, hasta internarse en la habitación.

—¿De estudiar? —cuestionó, escueto. No necesitaba decir la oración completa, pues Ryuzaki siempre tenía la mala costumbre de contarle todo lo que le pasaba, con detalles y sin preguntarle.

—S-Sí. —Dejó su mochila en la mesa de centro—. Estuve en la biblioteca con unas amigas hasta muy tarde, no pudimos conversar a gusto, y decidí salir con ellas al… mmm ¿al bar? —Se mordió el labio—. D-Disculpa, no quise decir eso… —con una mano se hizo aire en el rostro—. Estuve con ellas un buen rato hasta que decidí regresar.

No le tomó importancia el comienzo de la historia de su estudio, porque era lo de siempre, pero si le pareció muy extraño su comportamiento. Se preguntó si escuchó mal con lo relacionado a bar. Su posición tambaleante sobre el suelo. El color rosado acentuado en ambas mejillas. Todo este tiempo que la conocía no la había escuchado hablar acerca de ir a un lugar parecido, lo cual indicaba que por primera vez en toda su estadía en el cuarto, estaba subida en alcohol. Interesante.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, descuida —respondió—. Sólo un poco… mareada.

—Siéntate. —Movió la mano hacia la mesa, cogió la otra lata, y se la acercó—. Toma.

—No deseo, gracias. —Negó con ambas manos—. Me sentaré un momento.

—Como gustes. —Devolvió la lata a la mesa, más cerca de ella.

Notó a Sakuno nerviosa, juntando las piernas, en posición cercana al descanso del sofá. En su observación detallada, vio como giraba la vista hacia la bebida en la mesa, pero otra vez se centró en las paredes, con una mano en la frente. La actitud que desplegaba ante él, era raro, pero digno de admirar, pues no parecía importante su cortante actitud, por el contrario, le hablaba en tono amigable. Le gustaba.

—¿T-Te fue bien? —preguntó, Sakuno.

—Lo mismo de siempre —respondió con simpleza. Se acomodó en el asiento, en posición relajada de piernas abiertas. Tomó un sorbo más de su bebida—. Estudio, tenis… todo igual.

—Supongo… que está bien —expresó tímida. No era que esperara otra clase de comentario más detallado—. ¿Iras a dormir?

—Es temprano.

—C-Creo que yo sí…

—Ryuzaki —suspiró incómodo. Cuando obtuvo su atención en una mirada curiosa, le pasó su propia bebida—. ¿Segura que no quieres?

—E-Es que yo…

—¿Segura? —insistió.

Fue el punto exacto que la vio parpadear. Su mano se abrió y cerro, invadida seguramente por la ansiedad. Mantuvo el brazo alzado hasta ella, aún con la bebida; la miró fijamente, generando que los ojos rubís se mostraran curiosos. Fue cuando la mano femenina se elevó hacia él, tomando la lata. Rápidamente la soltó para no aumentar el nerviosismo entre ambos y dejó que se la llevara a la boca.

Bebió un sorbo profundo. Los labios eran muy tentadores.

Con una puesta de su pie más cerca de ella, hizo fuerza para sentarse a su lado, muy cerca. Estaba atrapada entre el descanso del sofá y su cuerpo. La hizo sobresaltarse tanto que volteó hacia él, sonrojada hasta el tuétano, respirando agitada. Sólo un acercamiento fue suficiente para generar tremenda descarga entre ambos.

La lata se cayó de su mano y rodó por el suelo, vertiendo el contenido poco a poco.

—Uva —nombró Sakuno.

—Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki.

Ambos labios se encontraron, generando toda la fricción necesaria para que se acercaran cada vez más. Sintió las delicadas manos de Sakuno por su cuello, abriéndose paso entre su cabello. Su mano varonil, viajó por su suave muslo.

De ahora en adelante, disfrutaría mucho más las noches con su compañera de cuarto.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Un nuevo día para el mes RyoSaku. Este si va en sintonía con el "T" de la historia ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Niñera

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Niñera-.-**

Sakuno estaba al borde de la desesperación.

El patio estaba repleto por niños más pequeños, que quisieron a toda costa salir del aburrido salón de clases para poder divertirse. Aunque los juegos sólo podían ser usados en la hora de descanso, le fue imposible retener a los pequeños demonios de seis años dentro del aula, y tuvo que ceder. La ventaja de dejarlos salir era que todos se denotaban muy felices mientras jugaban, gritaban, y se movían por todos los juegos, como si nunca antes hubieran estado ahí; la parte negativa, era que hasta el momento, había recibido tres amonestaciones por parte de sus superiores por no saber controlar mejor a su grupo.

Su evento de "niñera por un día", se había ido al traste.

El evento se realizaba cada año en la escuela. Los tutores tenían su reunión general de muchas horas en alguna oficina de la edificación, mientras los alumnos de grados superiores se les asignaban la tarea de cuidar a las diferentes secciones de grados inferiores. Como parte de la organización, también se contaba con alumnos de mayor edad supervisando el evento, ya que no deseaban tener alguna emergencia. Fue así que le asignaron la responsabilidad de cuidar de una de las secciones de niños de seis años.

A pesar de tener a más de diez niños en su grupo, le alegró el día contar con un compañero para afrontar la dura prueba, y no era nada más que Ryoma. Lo vio sentado en el columpio, con una mirada de pocos amigos, y tomando de su bebida favorita. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la presencia de un infante de cabellos negros, que parecía hablarle muy animado, mientras jugaba con una de sus raquetas.

La vista era muy adorable. Parecía como si Ryoma fuera su instructor, y el pequeño, su alumno. Se lamentó no traer el móvil con ella, porque le hubiera gustado tomar una fotografía. Estaba segura que si su compañero se lo proponía podría ser un buen niñero.

—Sakuno _-nechan._

Sakuno volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que alguien le jaló una trenza. Mirando ligeramente hacia abajo, notó a un pequeño de cabellos rojos en compañía de muchos otros del grupo, haciendo lo posible por llamar su atención. Una gota le resbaló por la frente al notar que si bien Ryoma atendía a un solo niño, ella tenía a un batallón delante de ella.

—¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta? —continuó el pequeño.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se agachó a nivel del niño.

—¿Ryoma _-nichan_ y usted son novios?

—¿Eh? —Sakuno se quedó congelada por la inocente pregunta.

—¡Yo también quiero saber! —gritó una niña, entusiasta—. Son novios, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que lo son! —intervino otra niña más—. Ella lo mira con mucha ternura…

—¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! —se quejó un niño.

—No sé. El amor entre adultos es muy complicado —respondió la niña mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Al menos eso dice mi mamá —terminó, inocente.

—No lo son —aseveró un niño—. Las niñas son feas.

—¡Claro que no!

Los infantes empezaron a pelear y a cambiar opiniones sobre la relación amorosa entre los adultos, siempre poniendo como ejemplo lo que veían en casa.

Sakuno no supo dónde esconder el rostro, completamente sonrojado. Se avergonzó sobremanera cuando una de las niñas mencionó que veía a Ryoma con ternura, algo que no podía decir si era verdad, pues no tenía un espejo cerca. Aceptaba que le gustaba Ryoma, pero no era consciente de las consecuencias. Siempre trataba de llevarlo como un compañero más, e intentaba por todos los medios no sonrojarse en su presencia. Estaba segura que funcionaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y no podía creer que fuera tan evidente para que niños de seis años, lo notara.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control.

—¡Sakuno-nechan! —le gritó una de las niñas.

—R-Ryoma-kun, n-no es mi… —tartamudeó una respuesta. Con dificultad pronunció la última palabra—: n-novio.

—¿No? —La desilusión de la niña se denotó en sus palabras—, y ¿por qué no?

—N-o tengo una r-respuesta —expresó, con una risa nerviosa.

—¿Y si le dices que lo quieres? Mi mamá hace eso.

—N-No puedo hacer eso —justificó. Muchos de los niños siguieron con sus mohines de decepción—. Sólo somos amigos.

—¡Que mal! —se quejó una niña más—. ¡Mejor vayamos a preguntarle a Ryoma-nichan!

—¡Buena idea!

Sakuno palideció ante la imagen de los niños que comenzaron a correr hacia los juegos, donde se encontraba Ryoma sentado. Gritó desesperada para detenerlos y echó a correr detrás de ellos.

Cuidar niños ya no era divertido.

¡Quería que el evento acabara lo antes posible!

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Dudo que hagan algo como esto por allá, pero en mi escuela pasó XD

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Extranjero

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Extranjero-.-**

— _So_ … —continuó, Kevin. Dejó la lata de refresco después de dar un sorbo—. Eres la novia de Ryoma.

—S-Sí —respondió Sakuno, dubitativa.

—Es cómico —se rió por lo bajo—. He estado jugando tenis con él estos días y no lo mencionó en ningún momento.

—Como decirlo… —Se acomodó el flequillo del cabello ansiosa, y prosiguió—: es algo entre Ryoma-kun y yo… y bueno, no creímos que sea conveniente.

—Me lo esperaba del desconfiado de Ryoma —rió, nuevamente—. I ruined your hiding plans —comentó en ingles que había arruinado sus planes de escondite.

—¿C-Cómo?

—Yo me entiendo. —Volvió a tomar de su refresco.

Sakuno arrugó la nariz. Le supo mal la falta de tino de su compañero de mesa.

Siempre tuvo problemas con la asignatura de inglés, y la frase corta que pronunció Kevin sólo era una prueba más de ello. Lo que pudo entender fue el "arruiné" y "planes", ya que fue fácil de interpretar y que le dio pistas para saber a lo que se refería. Kevin había arruinado los planes de tenía con Ryoma, y lo peor de la situación, era que el muchacho no parecía muy feliz con su presencia. Podía sentir su actitud déspota y malhumorada.

Mentalmente pidió que su novio apareciera lo antes posible.

Un año había trascurrido desde que Ryoma y ella se convirtieran en novios. Él decidió establecerse en Japón por un buen tiempo, sin otra idea que no fuera afianzar más relación que comenzaron. Ambas vidas se combinaron perfectamente entre las citas, los estudios, el trabajo y principalmente el tenis. No tuvieron nada de qué quejarse, disfrutaron de su noviazgo y se mantuvieron en aquella rutina. Sin embargo, su novio era una persona reconocida en el tenis a sus veintidós años, y las propuestas de torneos en otro país, no se dejaron esperar. Le pregunta surgió como balde de agua fría, ¿seguir o abandonar la relación?

La respuesta llegó rápido y con simpleza. Ryoma se negó a asistir a cualquier torneo si no fuera con ella; lo que terminó en la escena de los dos subiendo a un avión rumbo a un país extranjero, como si se tratara de vacaciones. Todo fue tan repentino que no tuvo tiempo de avisar en casa, como si el pasaporte que sacara unas semanas atrás, apareciera en su cartera como por arte de magia. Si regresaban a Japón en ese instante, seguro su abuela ya habría dejado una orden de captura contra Ryoma.

Una semana exactamente transcurrió desde que Ryoma y ella llegaran a Estados Unidos. Sí. Se había fugado de casa con su novio.

Tal acción ameritaba medidas drásticas, por lo cual acordaron no hablar acerca de su presencia en ese lugar porque Ryoma tenía muchos compañeros de equipo y diversos contactos en aquella ciudad. Todo debía fluir como si él hubiera llegado solo para participar en el torneo, y cuando concluyeran las tres semanas, se iría rumbo a Japón. Un plan a prueba de tontos que se echó a perder ese día, cuando salió tarde del apartamento que compartían, con la sola idea de encontrarse con Ryoma en el restaurante que pactaron, y lo principal, sin el teléfono móvil privado para poder ubicarlo. Su despiste le costó no encontrarlo en el establecimiento.

Sin esperanzas y con la falta del idioma principal de ese país, se encontró a Kevin, que logró reconocer en una de las mesas tomando una soda. A pesar de no hablar con él cuando estuvo en Japón, tuvo que vencer su vergüenza y pedirle el favor que se comunicara con su novio. No tuvo otra opción. Al escuchar el nombre de Ryoma, hizo la llamada sin quejarse, y le avisó que llegaría en cualquier momento.

Ahí se encontraba ahora, esperando que su novio llegara. Tendría que disculparse con él por haber malogrado el plan, pues ahora Kevin sabía de su presencia ahí. Si no hubiese hablado con él, aún seguiría tratando de hablar inglés, que no le iba muy bien.

—Es raro que alguien como Ryoma tenga novia —expresó, confiado —, los tenistas tenemos muchos torneos a los cuales asistir, y al final, todo queda en relaciones esporádicas.

Su interior no se equivocaba. Esa persona le caía muy mal con sólo verlo.

—Ryoma-kun no es así —aseveró, notoriamente molesta.

—¿En serio? —manifestó con sarcasmo—. Tonterías. Debemos aprovechar el tiempo que estamos en nuestra mejor condición física, y una relación, siempre será una distracción.

—Ryoma-kun se preocupa mucho por mí —defendió—, y también toma muy en serio su entrenamiento, por eso participará en el torneo.

—Eso lo sé. —Tomó un sorbo más de su bebida, y siguió viéndola fijamente—. La pregunta sería, ¿te parece bien de esa manera?

—No entiendo a lo que te refieres. —Cerró los ojos unos segundos, tomó aire, y añadió—: Es la elección de Ryoma-kun. Yo estaré para apoyarlo —aseguró.

—¿Así de simple? —se burló —. Sólo me parece que Ryoma tiene para más. Es decir, concentrarse en su entrenamiento y no perder el tiempo por ahí.

Se quedó pasmada por la acusación. Ella era muy calmada, pero por alguna razón estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el muchacho de cabellera rubia.

—Ryoma-kun se toma muy en serio su entrenamiento. Yo confío que no perderá —explicó con voz determinada—. No pienso que tener una relación sea una distracción, por lo contrario, es una motivación para seguir. Estoy segura que podría vencerte en cualquier momento.

Se cubrió la boca al sentir que dijo algo muy directo sin proponérselo. Pensó que el muchacho seguiría con sus falsas acusaciones o hasta se ofendería por haberlo calificado, literalmente, de perdedor. Sin embargo, sólo escuchó su risa burlona.

—¿P-Por qué te ríes? —se quejó indignada—. Si tienes algo contra mí…

—Cálmate. —Detuvo su risa—. It was joke.

—¿Qué?

—Que sólo fue una broma. —Ventiló su mano delante de ella para que no le prestara atención—. Dime algo Sakuno, ¿hacen más como tú en Japón? —preguntó en una media sonrisa sarcástica—. Dada mi condición, creo que no me vendría nada mal conseguir producto extranjero.

—¿Eh?

Su actitud determinada se le fue entre los dedos, y su lado avergonzado salió a flote. Si quería entender lo dicho por Kevin, tenía que repasar nuevamente las palabras porque había un mensaje escondido; sin embargo no le dio tiempo.

Una voz más resonó cerca de la mesa.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

La voz de Ryoma sonó de una manera siniestra y fría, que tuvo que voltear el rostro hacia él para verificar a quien dirigía el mensaje. Lo vio acercarse a grandes pasos hacia ellos, y se detuvo exactamente al lado de Kevin.

—Calma, Ryoma. —Kevin levantó los brazos hasta el pecho, colocando las manos como si bloqueara un ataque directo de su compañero—. Sólo conversábamos mientras llegabas. Te llamé, ¿cierto?

—No mencionaste que estabas con ella.

—A cualquiera se le puede pasar algo de información.

—Que conveniente.

—Si no me crees no es mi problema.

Su cabeza fue de un lado para el otro, siguiendo las palabras de cada uno, y no le gustó la sensación de frío que viajó por la piel. Sintió a Ryoma totalmente ofuscado como si se fuera a lanzar encima de Kevin.

Tuvo que intervenir antes que se congelara más el ambiente.

—Lo siento, Ryoma-kun —interrumpió—. Yo fui quien olvidó el móvil en el apartamento.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Ryoma fue directo y preciso contra Kevin.

—¡Hey! No hice nada malo. —Se rió por lo bajo—. Veo que viniste a vacacionar y viven juntos… parecía raro que no lo sospechara.

—No es algo que te importa —dijo, fríamente—. Te conviene quedarte callado.

—¿La conozco? —respondió con sarcasmo.

Sakuno no supo que pensar, pero se sintió aliviada al saber que Ryoma arreglara el inconveniente. Suponía que era la relación entre rivales que existía entre ambos, para que aceptara no hablar de su presencia en ese país. Lo único que esperaba era que las aguas se tranquilizaran y pudieran olvidar este altercado. De todas maneras Ryoma estaba practicando contra Kevin para el torneo.

Al sentir la mano de Ryoma contra la suya, le siguió el paso hacia el pasillo principal del restaurante.

—Ryoma —llamó, Kevin—. ¿Where did you get her? —preguntó en dónde había encontrado a Sakuno.

—Non of your business —respondió Ryoma, aludiendo que no era de su incumbencia.

—Hate you.

—Same here.

Sakuno se sintió más confundida que antes. Sólo entendió que Kevin lo odiaba y Ryoma sentía de la misma manera. Aunque le preguntó sobre las anteriores frases, dijo que le explicaría después.

Debía repasar sus libros de inglés nuevamente.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Siento que me pasé con este Oneshot porque incluí en un país extranjero, idioma extranjero, y Kevin quiere una extranjera XD Espero que se haya entendido.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Animadora

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Animadora-.-**

La sorpresa que había preparado para hoy estaba lista.

Sakuno repasó el antebrazo por la frente para limpiarse los rastros de harina, se quitó el delantal de cocina, y suspiró al ver la masa del pastel dentro del molde. Tarareando una canción, terminó por abrir el horno y colocó el molde; movió la perilla para aumentar el fuego, y por fin cerró el horno. Tendría que esperar una hora para que estuviera listo el pastel. Pastel que compartiría con Ryoma cuando llegara a almorzar.

Ese día había sido muy atareado y especial al mismo tiempo. Sería el primer día que compartiría la casa con Ryoma, ya que después de una semana de acabar con la mudanza, podían ocuparlo. Aunque todo estuviera nuevo, se dio el trabajo de incluir los detalles femeninos que faltaban en el espacio. Velas aromáticas, utensilios de cocina, cuadros en la sala, papel tapiz para el cuarto de estudio; miles de cosas que hizo resaltar el lugar. Si dejaba que Ryoma lo hiciera solo, lo único que encontraría seria raquetas y pelotas de tenis.

Estaban comprometidos y vivirían juntos de ahora en adelante.

Miró el reloj que marcaba cerca de las doce, y faltaba una hora para que Ryoma llegara a casa. La decoración, y el pastel eran parte de la sorpresa, así que aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedaba para terminar de arreglar la habitación que compartirían. Dándose ánimos, se abrió paso por la barra de la cocina, la sala y subió las escaleras. Movió unas cajas que estaban en medio del pasillo, más tarde se daría el trabajo de ver que contenían. Abrió la habitación cerca del estudio, y se encontró con más cajas que faltaban revisar; empujándola un poco, se hizo espacio para entrar. Una cama _King-size_ le dio la bienvenida en la amplia habitación. Sonrojada, movió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que querían hacerla olvidar el principal objetivo, terminar de ordenar para que esa noche pudieran dormir cómodos.

Se dio ánimos. Sentándose en la cama, tomó una de las cajas, le quitó la cinta adhesiva, y hurgó entre el contenido. Se encontró con una gran sorpresa al notar que se trataba de prendas de vestir.

—Los disfraces de Tomoka.

Nunca imaginó que se encontraría con algo que no le pertenecía. Recordó que hace unos meses Tomoka llegó a su casa con una pesada caja, pidiéndole por favor que cuidara de ella porque era de un familiar suyo, y en casa sería imposible pasar desapercibido. Como buena amiga aceptó guardarlo, pero su memoria fue tan frágil que no lo devolvió. Con los quehaceres de la mudanza, ni notó que estaba incluida entre sus pertenencias.

Iba a cerrar la caja nuevamente y llamar a su amiga para que viniera por él, pero entonces le dio curiosidad por saber que disfraces había. Pasó las manos por el contenido, y sacó uno al azar, se trataba de un vestido de enfermera. Demasiado corto para su gusto, pero se quedó pensativa al mirarlo. Nadie la juzgaría si se lo probaba un instante. Sólo vería que tal se vería.

En una risa juguetona, se quitó la blusa que llevaba, la falda y se quedó en ropa interior. Abriendo el cierre del vestido blanco, metió los pies por la abertura, subió por las caderas y le pareció raro que se ajustara en el cuello. Haciendo un nudo fuerte por detrás del cuello, entalló el vestido a su forma y caminó hacia el espejo.

—M-Me queda pequeño.

Se miró, y se sonrojó al instante. La minifalda le llegaba cerca del trasero, y el escote era muy revelador. No era un traje común para una enfermera, por lo menos no de los que veía cuando fuera al hospital en algunas ocasiones. Incómoda por la pequeñez del vestido, lo desanudó, y se lo quitó rápidamente. Volviendo a la caja, lo dejó entre los demás. Pensativa si ponerse alguno otro, probó suerte nuevamente; sacó uno más para comprobar si tenía el mismo estilo. Entre sus dedos sacó una falda pequeña; jaló un poco más y notó que era un juego completo. Faldita blanca, un top rojo, una chaqueta con telas para amarrar y dos pompones de colores llamativos.

—¿Animadora?

Quiso reír por las prendas. A la mente le llegaron muchos recuerdos, de cuando fue alguna vez animadora del equipo Seigaku de tenis; fue la única vez en su vida que tuvo que probarse algo semejante. Al ver el tamaño de lo que tenía entre las manos, notó que no se comparaba con el disfraz de niñez, si no parecía un disfraz para más adultos. Le hizo mucha gracia encontrarse con algo así dentro de la caja.

Suspiró e hizo el ademán de devolverlo a la caja, pero se detuvo en medio camino. Mordiéndose el labio, le picó la curiosidad por probarse el disfraz. Se preguntó qué le diría Tomoka si rompía el sello de la prenda. Dudó por unos momentos y se decidió; se lo probaría. Era su amiga después de todo, seguro que le perdonaría el atrevimiento.

Con sutil cuidado, rompió la cinta que unía las partes del vestido. Como si fuera un rompecabezas, cogió la falda, y metió las piernas por la abertura. Sus sospechas fueron ciertas al notar el alto; sólo le cubría un par de centímetros debajo del trasero. Tomó la parte de superior, metió los brazos, y amarró las telas por el frente. Le quedaba como un sujetador más. Por último, se colocó la chaqueta que cubrió parte de la espalda.

Se movió de inmediato hacia el espejo. Se avergonzó ante la persona que vio, sin pudor dejaba al descubierto toda el área abdominal, y ni que se diga de la falda corta que dejaba las piernas al descubierto. No quería mirarse el escote.

Ahora entendía porque Tomoka lo alejó de sus adolescentes hermanos menores.

Algo le recorrió el estómago en ese momento. El disfraz no le supo tan mal después de todo. Desvió la vista hacia los pompones, y los tomó rápidamente. Estaba completamente sola, tenía que hacer esto antes que se arrepintiera.

—¡Seigaku! —Hizo unos movimientos con los brazos, las piernas. Se movió en diversas formas, dejando que la espontaneidad la consumiera—. ¡Fight oh!

Se rió de ella misma, y se dijo que ya estaba muy mayor para estas cosas. El disfraz diminuto tenía que ser utilizado en algo muy diferente. Suspiró por el momento de locura que cometió en esa tarde.

Lista para deshacerse del disfraz, notó como una etiqueta voló entre las ropas y cayó al suelo, seguro por los movimientos que hizo anteriormente. Con curiosidad se agachó, y leyó la etiqueta de colores.

— _Sexy Halloween Costumes_ —pronunció, inocente con algo de dificultad. Sólo entendió Halloween—. ¿Q-Qué quiere decir?

—Sensuales disfraces de Halloween.

La etiqueta voló nuevamente hacia el suelo. La sangre se le congeló. Volteó la cabeza en cámara lenta como si se tratara de una película de terror, y fue cuando notó la presencia de Ryoma. Estaba parado, la espalda contra la pared, cruzado de brazos, y con esa sonrisa de sarcasmo.

Inmediatamente arrojó los pompones hacia la caja y se cubrió el pecho con ambos brazos. Sintió el rostro extremadamente rojo.

—R-Ryoma-kun.

—Hummm, interesante —comentó Ryoma. Se movió de su lugar, y caminó unos pasos hacia la caja que estaba en medio de la habitación—. ¿Compras por internet?

—¿H-Hace cuánto que estás ahí? —ignoró su pregunta. Le importaba más si había visto el espectáculo que dio totalmente gratis. Estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

—El tiempo suficiente. —Se agachó hacia la caja y sacó entre sus manos un disfraz de policía, al parecer—. ¿Puedes probarte este?

—¡Ryoma-kun! —se quejó. Su tranquilidad le causó temor—. No es gracioso.

—Es menos llamativo que él que usas. —Dejó el disfraz en la caja y se acercó a ella.

—No lo hice a propósito… —se defendió. Dio un paso atrás por instinto, pero sabía que no podía huir—. Es que… se veían tan bonitos que… —Estaba al borde del colapso.

—Mada nada dane.

—¡Hablo en serio! —exclamó, antes que sintiera las manos de Ryoma sobre las de ella, alejándolas de su pecho.

—Sakuno.

Tragó con dificultad al escuchar su nombre de una manera profunda.

—D-Dime…

—¿Puedes hacer la coreografía de antes?

—¡Ryoma-kun!

Prometió que nunca más usaría cosas que no le pertenecían.

Aunque… ¿si le decía a Tomoka que le vendiera el traje de animadora?

Estaba pensando tonterías.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Pensaba hacer algo inocente, y ¡zas! que me viene esto a la cabeza XD

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Karupin

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Karupin-.-**

—Karupin —llamó Ryoma—. Pórtate bien —ordenó.

Karupin emitió un maullido atento a las palabras de Ryoma, y después, viró su concentración hacia la mampara casi cerrada, dejando una abertura entre las puertas. Comenzó a mover las patas hacia el cristal, atento a los movimientos del pequeño gato rubio que se encontraba del otro lado. Ambos felinos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes juguetones contra la superficie, y de tiempo en tiempo, sus patas chocaban cuando pasaban por la abertura de la mampara.

Ryoma se rascó la cabeza, echó una mirada a la olla que se encontraba en la cocina, y como no vio nada extraño, se dirigió al sofá. Lo giró hacia un lado, encarando directamente hacia la luma; en un bostezo, se sentó relajado. Mientras Sakuno compraba lo que necesitaba para terminar de cocinar, él se encargaría de hacer lo más importante en ese domingo de descanso: vigilar la actividad de su mascota para que pudiera llevarse mejor con su nuevo compañero de aventuras.

Al ver a los dos gatos jugar, terminó por aceptar completamente la idea de su novia.

Aunque sonara extraño, hace tres semanas atrás, le sugirió agrandar la familia. Después de un sonrojo de su parte, y unas disculpas por decir algo que se prestaba a malinterpretaciones, le aclaró que se trataba de la adopción de una nueva mascota; un nuevo miembro a su familia. Aludió que Karupin se había convertido en un gato adulto, y tal vez necesitaba alguien de su misma especie para jugar. No sabía de psicología gatuna, pero podría convertirse en un padre postizo.

Al comienzo se opuso porque no quería a otro gato que no fuera Karupin, pero en una semana de pensarlo, y sopesar las consecuencias de tener un felino más en casa, le dio el beneficio de la duda. Ambos se dirigieron a un albergue, y Sakuno quedó fascinada con un gato rubio, que compartía el mismo color de ojos que los suyos, dorado. Satisfechos por la elección, el visto bueno del veterinario, el trámite en el albergue, se dirigieron a casa con el tierno felino; sólo que no contaron con los gruñidos de amenaza de Karupin al verlos entrar.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que los gatos suelen ser muy territoriales.

No podía echarse para atrás, porque ambos felinos eran parte de la familia. Buscando ayuda en diferentes especialistas, obtuvieron una lista de acciones que debían tomar en cuenta para solucionar el problema. Tuvieron que separar a los gatos en habitaciones diferentes, después intercambiaron lugares para que cada uno se acostumbrara al olor del otro. El intercambio también incluía la caja de arena, que no le supo tan bien a Karupin porque era parte de un territorio que no era suyo, pero después de algunos días logró pasar por la prueba. Cuando fueron avanzando, el especialista recomendó que se conocieran de una manera indirecta, dejando una abertura en la mampara del balcón, para que pudieran pasar las patas y jugar más físicamente. Así que ambientaron el balcón para que sea un lugar seguro en los días que duraría la prueba.

Con mucha dedicación, lograron que Karupin se mostrara curioso con su nuevo compañero, hasta el punto de recostarse uno junto al otro, disfrutando del sol. Después de esas dos semanas, decidieron que era hora de abrir la mampara y que los felinos se conocieran por fin.

—Siento demorar —expresó Sakuno. Cerró la puerta tras ella, caminó hacia la cocina, y dejó unas bolsas en la barra

—Bienvenida —expresó, Ryoma.

—¡Uf! El supermercado estaba repleto —comentó. Se lavó las manos y apagó la cocina.

—Gracias —respondió, aún desde su posición en el sofá.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó sonriente. Caminó hacia él, y tomó asiento a su lado—. Están jugando amigablemente.

—En las últimas semanas ha sido así.

—Es un gran trabajo Ryoma-kun —dijo sonriente—. No pensé que desvelarnos para evitar que se encontraran y pelearan, valiera la pena.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó con la decisión—. Pensaba que es la hora de abrir la mampara.

—¿Qué? pero… —Se mostro insegura—. No quiero que suceda algo malo.

—No lo harán —aseguró—. Dijiste que jugaban amigablemente.

—Sí, pero con la luna en medio.

—¿Si no es ahora, entonces cuándo?

Esperando un momento por su respuesta, la escuchó suspirar nerviosa. Se compuso mejor en el sofá, y le dio la razón segundos después. Por fin verían los resultados de las dos semanas de esfuerzo.

Decidido, se levantó, caminó hacia la mampara y puso las manos en la abertura; poco a poco dejó un espacio más grande, hasta que por fin se abrió completamente. Contuvo la respiración por un momento al ver que los felinos se acercaron el uno al otro, y el más pequeño entró a la sala. Karupin le dio un manotazo en la cara, y el gato le respondió juguetonamente. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, ambos comenzaron con la misma pelea anterior, sin el cristal de por medio. No había amenaza de ningún tipo. Karupin parecía disfrutar de la compañía.

—¡Lo logramos! —exclamó Sakuno.

—Es un alivio —comentó Ryoma, repasando la mano por la frente—. No quiero volver a pasar por esto. —Caminó hasta el sillón y se volvió a sentar.

—Ahora sabemos que debemos respetar al territorio de un gato —expresó, confiada—. Fue complicado, pero divertido.

—Humm… me pregunto a quien se le ocurrió —culpó en son de sarcasmo.

—En todo caso, alguien debió conocer ese detalle de Karupin —dijo, inocente—. Después de vivir con él tantos años.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que era territorial? —se quejó.

—Es que todo se parece a su dueño —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada.

Había escuchado claramente el comentario de su novia, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Se dedico a observar a Karupin que seguía investigando acerca del gato rubio. Ambos seguían perdidos en su juego, donde el más pequeño se revolcaba en el suelo, llamando la atención del más grande.

Karupin también tenía compañía.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias a un video instructivo, salió esto XD

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Ponta

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Ponta-.-**

Sakuno respondió el saque con dificultad.

No tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando nuevamente la pelota llegó hasta su lado y tuvo que responder. Había mejorado bastante con respecto hace un mes atrás donde perdía muchas pelotas fáciles, y ahora por lo menos, el partido duraba más de lo pensado. Era un simple juego de práctica que la ayudó a tener más autoconfianza, y sobre todo, a mejorar sus habilidades; incluso la entrenadora del club de tenis femenino de la escuela, había alabado su nuevo avance. Se sentía muy feliz.

Debía que agradecer a la persona que se tomó el tiempo de entrenar con ella en este mes. Ryoma Echizen.

Realmente todo se trató de un malentendido con su abuela, quien por accidente leyera una hoja de su diario personal, donde estaba remarcado que le gustaba Ryoma. Por más que trató de justificarse de mil maneras por la bochornosa situación, le fue imposible convencerla de lo contrario. Después de mucho insistir con el tema, le prometió que le guardaría el secreto. Sin embargo; un día de camino a su práctica extracurricular de tenis, se encontró con Ryoma; aludió que le ayudaría con sus prácticas, y que no era necesario que asistiera a la escuela.

Se quedó boquiabierta, pero todo cobró sentido. Su abuela seguramente le insistió a Ryoma que entrenara con ella, con el objetivo que compartieran más tiempo. No por nada era la entrenadora del club de tenis masculino.

Al comienzo tuvo que pasar vergüenza pública porque entrenaban solos, y nada quedaba en secreto en las pistas de tenis callejero donde se encontraban. Más de una vez tuvo que aclarar que sólo eran amigos. Situaciones que le empujaban a querer decirle que desistiera de entrenarla, pero que chocaban con la felicidad que sentía cada vez que lo veía. Le gustaba que Ryoma ya no se quejara de sus largas trenzas, y que notara su progreso al no criticar muy seguido su postura en el tenis; sobre todo, le agradaba que al final de cada partido del día, sacara dos latas de ponta de su propia bolsa de raquetas.

Como si comprara una lata especialmente para ella.

—Ryuzaki.

Despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar su apellido. Tratando de recobrar la concentración, corrió hacia adelante para responder la última pelota que llegaba cerca de la red. En el apuro dio un traspié, y cayó en medio de la pista de tenis.

—¡Oh!

—¿Estás bien? —Se acercó Ryoma.

—L-Lo siento. —Se avergonzó por la falta de concentración—. Estaba cerca…

—Tonta —profirió. Se acercó la red, y en un salto, traspasó hacia el otro lado—. Debes tener cuidado.

—Sólo tropecé —expresó adolorida. Hizo fuerza para arrodillarse, pero sintió los brazos alrededor de ella, ayudándola a levantarse. Se avergonzó—. R-Ryoma-kun, estoy bien.

—Tomaremos un descanso —suspiró y se acomodó la gorra.

—N-No. —Negó con la cabeza. Se sacudió la falda—. Aún puedo seguir.

—Está sangrando…

—¿Eh?

Siguió el dedo de Ryoma que le hizo una seña para que mirara hacia abajo, y notó que en una de las rodillas tenía un raspón. Se exaltó cuando vio que un pequeño hilo de sangre bajó por la pierna. Se culpó el no tener cuidado y ponerse a pensar cosas sin sentido mientras practicaba tenis con Ryoma.

Haciendo un mohín de dolor, dio un par de pasos, pero no contó con que Ryoma la tomara de un brazo y lo colocara sobre sus hombros, haciendo soporte para que pudiera caminar. A pesar de la vergüenza, aceptó la ayuda; los dos caminaron hasta la banca a un lado de la pista de tenis.

Con cuidado se sentó, llegó hasta su bolso, y rápidamente buscó los implementos para poder limpiar la herida. Usó unos paños húmedos para desinfectar el área de la rodilla, echó un ungüento incoloro sobre el raspón, y colocó una tirita con dibujos de ositos, que era la única que le quedaba. A ese paso se volvería una experta en primeros auxilios. Felizmente la herida no era tan grande.

Esperaba que en unos días estuviera totalmente curada.

—Ryuzaki —llamó Ryoma—. Toma.

Parpadeó confusa al no procesar bien lo sucedido. Notó como una lata vino volando hacia ella. Trató de hacer fuerza contra el objeto para que se le escapara de las manos, y lo apretó fuerte contra el pecho, para que no cayera. Suspiró aliviada.

—Estás muy lenta hoy.

—Mou… Ryoma-kun lo arrojó sin avisar —se quejó.

—Tu mente está en otro lado.

—¿Ah? —Se sorprendió por la acotación, y recordó sus pensamientos cuando estuvieron jugando—. N-No es nada. —Volteó la cabeza a un lado para ocultar su sonrojo—. Gracias.

Sin otro comentario, abrió la lata de ponta y bebió un sorbo del contenido. Hace un mes que comenzó a tomar lo que él le ofrecía, que se estaba acostumbrando al sabor de la uva. Era una sensación diferente saber que se acordara de traer otro para ella.

Sonrió sin razón aparente, pero se le desvaneció al girar la vista hacia Ryoma, y se sorprendió que no lo viera tomar de su bebida. No traía otra lata. El sentimiento de ser especial se desvaneció de un segundo a otro.

—¿Tú no tomarás? —preguntó, inocente.

—Olvidé la otra lata en la escuela.

—¡Oh! —Le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Suspiró aliviada al saber la razón—. Y-Yo puedo compartir del mío.

—Déjalo así.

—En serio, Ryoma-kun —insistió. Le extendió el brazo con la lata de ponta abierta—. No me molesta.

—Ok —aceptó, escueto.

Sonriente, le pasó la lata, que él tomó sin chistar. Lo vio llevárselo a los labios, y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo que no estaba en sus cálculos. Ella había tomado primero de la lata de ponta, y ahora él haría lo propio. Se crispó nerviosa ante lo que iba a ocurrir en los próximos segundos. Ryoma y ella compartirían lo que sería su primer beso indirecto. No sabía si estaba preparada para este momento.

Fue como una cámara lenta, en el que ella se apretaba las manos totalmente ansiosa mientras Ryoma acercaba la boca a la abertura de la lata para beber.

El momento nunca llegó porque escucharon el apellido del muchacho que retumbó por las pistas de tenis. Olvidándose de la lata, miraron hacia un lado del parque, y notaron como Horio, salió de entre unos arbustos. Corrió hacia ellos como si lo persiguiera alguien.

—¡Echizen! —gritó, Horio—. ¡Agua!

Llegó hasta ellos con la boca completamente roja. Le quitó la bebida a Ryoma, y empezó a tomársela. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar ese detalle que la hizo entrar en un estado de desconcierto total. Sólo prestó atención a un sediento Horio que bebía con vehemencia la lata de ponta. La lata de ponta que ella había probado minutos antes.

Su mundo de fantasía se le hizo trizas.

—¡Ah! Me siento mejor —exclamó Horio, respirando rápidamente después de tomar la lata—. ¡Me salvaste la vida, Echizen!

— _Che'_ —maldijo Ryoma entre dientes.

—Lo siento —rió nervioso—. Estaba caminando por el parque y compré un pan con picante sin darme cuenta.

—Mada mada dane.

—Creo que esta vez tienes razón. —Se rascó la nuca nervioso—. Siento malograr tu cita con Ryuzaki.

—No lo es. —Ryoma bajó la visera de su gorra.

Sakuno no pudo responder porque siguió pasmada con lo ocurrido.

No podía creer que su primer beso indirecto, se lo llevara Horio.

 **-Fin-**

 **N/A:** Un tema cliché XD (?)

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Ryoga

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Ryoga-.-**

—¿A qué hora te vas? —preguntó Ryoma, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Acabo de llegar —aclaró, Ryoga—. Relájate _chibi-suke._

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Aunque hayas crecido, siempre serás _chibi-suke._

— _Che'_ …

Sakuno rió nerviosa.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante la presencia de ambos hombres. Se encontraban sentados en las sillas del pequeño establecimiento, en las inmediaciones del parque central, y sólo una mesa redonda de madera los separaba. Un lugar muy acogedor donde se suponía tendría una cita con Ryoma, que le gustaba más los lugares despejados y sin mucha gente. Al comienzo, pensó que pasarían la tarde sólo ellos, pero llegó alguien de imprevisto en medio de la pacífica cita.

Ryoga.

Al parecer, el muchacho los había encontrado de casualidad mientras paseaba por la ciudad, y al verlos, saludó a Ryoma en una actitud amigable. Sin dejarlo responder, se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos, tomó una silla de al lado, y se sentó sin vergüenza en su mesa. No supo de quien se trataba, pero bastó verlos juntos para notar el parecido sorprendente entre ambos. Sus sospechas fueron ciertas cuando Ryoma, a regañadientes, lo presentó como su hermano.

Como él mismo se anunció, compartía el apellido Echizen, tenía veinticinco años, y que era un alma libre que gustaba de viajar por el mundo. Enfatizó, que estaba muy complacido de conocerla porque Ryoma no contó nada acerca de la persona con quien salía. Bromeó que hizo bien en seguirlo para que así dejara de tenerlo en el anonimato, y que no sintiera vergüenza de su " _oni-san_ ".

En ese momento, Ryoma lo invitó a retirarse.

No iba a negar que se sintiera abrumada por su fuerte presencia, que en comparación con su novio, parecía ser extrovertida. Sin embargo, había un punto muy parecido, y es que no sería miembro de la familia Echizen, si no hablara de tenis con la misma pasión como si hablara de una amante.

—¿Y los crepes que ibas a comprar? —preguntó, Ryoga.

—No voy a comprar nada —contestó Ryoma, irritado.

—Mira que es tarde, y Sakuno-san debe tener hambre.

—Bueno, yo no… —dijo dubitativa. Viró hacia Ryoga que parecía decirle algo con los dedos, pero se hizo el desentendido cuando Ryoma lo miró—. N-No me caería nada mal…

—Te lo dije. No debes hacer esperar a una dama —agregó.

—Ok —suspiró, Ryoma. Se levantó de la silla, se dirigió a Ryoga, y advirtió—: Si le dices algo…

—Descuida. Sólo hablaré de mis viajes que no quieres escuchar —se defendió.

—Gracias Ryoma-kun —mencionó, Sakuno, sutilmente.

—Yo quiero uno con sabor a naranja.

Notó que Ryoma se crispó por el pedido de su hermano, pero igual siguió su camino hacia el puesto de crepes. Se movió incómoda en su silla, tratando de asimilar que se quedó sola con el muchacho, aún sin conocerlo totalmente. Sintió que hizo lo correcto, la seña que le hizo fue peculiar, y con toda la intención de querer decirle algo.

Lo vio cruzarse de brazos sobre la mesa, y en un suspiro, comenzó a hablar.

—Ryoma ha madurado mucho —comentó—. Gracias a las personas de su antigua escuela por ser sus amigos, y bueno, en tu caso, por convertirte en su novia. —Le sonrió.

—¿Es lo que quería decirme? —preguntó, curiosa.

—Además, es por algo que quería compartir contigo. —Se rascó la nariz—. Seguro no habrás escuchado de mí. —Recibió una negativa por parte de Sakuno—. Eso pensé.

—No creo que lo haya hecho adrede —agregó, afligida—. Tal vez no llegó el momento.

—Tal vez, pero cuando sepa que te diré esto, seguro me golpeará —se rió.

—¿Sucedió algo malo entre ustedes?

—Digamos que en parte sí —murmuró. Se acomodó el cabello—. Verás, cuando era un niño llegué a casa de nuestro padre Nanjiroh, pero por algunos asuntos legales, perdió mi custodia, y ya no pude vivir más con él.

—Entonces, vivieron juntos —se sorprendió Sakuno, por la confesión de Ryoga. Nunca se lo hubiese imaginado.

—Vivimos poco tiempo en la casa que tuvieron en Estados Unidos —comentó—. Si hubieras visto a Ryoma a esa edad —sonrió ampliamente—. Era un pequeño niño que me seguía a todos lados, jugábamos, hacíamos travesuras por la casa. No podía sujetar bien la raqueta, y siempre perdía contra mí; a pesar de eso, ponía todo su empeño en aprender, con el sueño de vencerme algún día.

—E-Es bueno saberlo. —Sakuno estaba a punto de morir de adoración.

—Pasé entretenidos días conviviendo con él y obtuve buenas memorias, hasta que… —suspiró—, hubo este problema de la separación. Fue tener un hermano un día, y perderlo al otro.

—P-Pero no fue su culpa… fue…

—Ahora lo entiendo, pero el inconveniente es que no le expliqué por qué me fui —agregó, agobiado—. Pensé que Ryoma era muy pequeño para enterarse los pormenores de mi ausencia. Si le decía la verdad, la despedida hubiera sido más dura para ambos.

Sakuno sintió que se le estrujó el corazón.

Escuchó cada palabra de Ryoga, expresando arrepentimiento con respecto a lo sucedido tantos años atrás; como si fuera un círculo sin cerrar. Comentó que le era difícil simplemente acercarse a Ryoma, comenzar una conversación que no fuera sobre tenis, y disculparse. Nunca tocaron ese tema durante tantos años, que parecería ilógico y loco que se hablara con él de esa razón. Era un miedo interno después de todo.

Se sintió feliz por conocer más de Ryoma, información que difícilmente hubiera llegado a sus manos; pero, al mismo tiempo le invadió pena por Ryoga que no podía encontrar el momento adecuado para disculparse.

—Si tú pudieras intervenir…

—No. Me niego —refirió Sakuno—. Debes hablar con Ryoma-kun personalmente.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

—Lo hice, por eso le aconsejo —comentó—. Tiene que ser usted quien se lo diga. Más que las palabras de disculpa, son los sentimientos que le ponga. En ese momento, sabrá llegar a Ryoma-kun. —Parpadeó para que los ojos no se le humedecieran—. É-Él sabrá escucharlo.

—Tal vez… lo haga…

—Mou… ¿dónde quedó su seguridad? —cuestionó—. Hágalo.

—¡Sí!—Hizo un ademán un ademán con la mano en la frente, como si se dirigiera a un oficial.

—D-Disculpa —corrigió. Jugó con las puntas de sus trenzas, nerviosa—. N-No quise decirlo de esa manera.

—Te comprendo —rió entre dientes—. Sakuno-san, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—¿Q-Qué?

—Cuida de él —dijo en una media sonrisa—. Te encargo mucho a Ryoma.

Movió la boca para contestar, pero hizo lo contrario, y lo cubrió con ambas manos. Hizo un ademán de aflicción y no pudo contener las lágrimas que amenazaron con escapar hace mucho, incluso cuando le contaba acerca de su niñez. Aunque pareciera relajado, un 'alma libre' como se calificó; Ryoga resultó estar muy preocupado por su hermano menor.

No pudo contener su llanto de alegría.

—No, espera, ¿por qué lloras? —Se desesperó Ryoga—. Si llega _chibi-suke_ y te ve llorar…

—Gracias —pronunció. Con ambas manos sobre la mesa, prosiguió—: Gracias por confiar en mí.

—No tienes porqué llorar, si no Ryoma me matará. —se rascó la cabeza nervioso—. Pensé que era lo correcto. —Le guiñó un ojo y añadió—: Te convertirás en mi cuñada algún día, ¿cierto?

Se sonrojó de inmediato.

Iba a tartamudear algo sin sentido, cuando ambos voltearon hacia la voz de su novio que llegó con los tres crepes en mano. Con un tic en el ojo, se dirigió a Ryoga de inmediato.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué le hiciste?

—N-Nada —se defendió Ryoga—. S-Sólo conversábamos de… ¡política!, ya sabes cómo está la situación del país.

—Humm, ¿y está llorando por una pelusa en el ojo? —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Estoy bien, Ryoma-kun —intervino. Se limpió algunas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Me contaba de sus viajes, y pues… me puso un poco sentimental.

—Sakuno-san tiene razón —insistió.

— _Che'…_

Obvió la maldición de Ryoma entre dientes porque si el hermano mayor insistía en justificarse, sería peor arreglar la situación. Tratando de ocultar las lágrimas, su novio le pasó un pañuelo para que se limpiara. Le agradeció la comprensión y el crepe de fresas que le trajo.

—Toma esto y deja de molestar. —Ryoma le pasó el crepé a su hermano.

—Pero es de fresa… —se quejó al ver el relleno del postre—. Cuando pasé por ahí, había de naranja.

—Debiste comprarlo tú mismo.

—Sakuno-san —llamó, Ryoga en voz sospechosa—. Para cambiar el tema de conversación, aquí tengo fotos de _chibi-suke_ cuando era pequeño. Con gusto te las mostraré.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió Ryoma.

—Pero si te veías muy adorable.

—¡No te atrevas!

Sakuno rió.

Sentía que estaba más cerca de Ryoma.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado :'D. Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios ;)


	11. Familia

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Familia-.-**

—¿Estás listo para esto? —preguntó, Sakuno.

—No.

—Ryoma-kun —se quejó.

—¿Quieres que mienta?

—Mou… quedamos que hoy diríamos la verdad.

— _Che'…_

Ryoma maldijo por lo bajo.

En ese momento lamentó haber dado su palabra. Pensó guardar el secreto por más tiempo, quizá unos meses o un año; después de todo, los únicos involucrados en la decisión eran ellos. De esa manera, se evitarían dar explicaciones sobre sus actos a la abuela de Sakuno, que estaba un poco mayor para recibir la noticia con buena cara y no sufriera un ataque cardíaco. Por su madre, no tendría problemas porque estaría más que feliz; sin embargo, el dolor en el trasero sería su padre. Nanjirou Echizen y sus frases célebres lo harían quedar en ridículo.

Esa aparente reunión familiar que se llevaba a cabo en el jardín de la casa Echizen, se convertiría en su sentencia de muerte una vez que confesaran que, Sakuno y él, se habían casado por civil hace tan sólo dos semanas.

Una casa de playa en la mejor ciudad de los Estados Unidos, viviendo completamente solos, contactos de confianza que se convirtieron en testigos, y el tiempo en contra antes de volver a Japón, fueron los condimentos exactos para que un día le sugiriera a Sakuno zanjar la relación en algo más que promesas. En ese momento no necesitaron de formalidades, ni de familiares, y sólo confiaron en un contacto de Ryoma que era abogado, y que podía casarlos en un chasquido de dedos. No necesitaron más.

En medio de la ilusión de recién casados, y una vida por delante, nunca pensó que llegaría el momento de confesar la locura.

—Entonces… —continuó Sakuno.

Miró hacia la pared como si hubiera algo interesante, y luego suspiró. Supuso que ante tanta insistencia, tendría que dar su brazo a torcer, pues tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse.

—Sakuno —llamó serio y concentrado en la mujer frente a él—. Si estás dispuesta a soportar las estupideces de mi padre, lo haremos.

—¿Q-Que? —cuestionó, asustada—. ¿T-Tan terrible puede ser?

—No tienes idea.

—Estoy más preocupada por mi abuela, pero… —comentó, nerviosa—, ¿qué podría decir tu padre?

—¿Estás embarazada? ¿Cuántos meses tienes? —Enumeró preguntas que se le vinieron a la mente en ese momento—. ¿Ya sabes si será hombre o mujer?...

—¡Espera! —exclamó, totalmente sonrojada—. Pero… como podría preguntar eso si no sabe que… —El color carmesí en su rostro fue más intenso.

—Estamos casados, ¿qué otra cosa podría pensar?

—Mou… estás tratando de convencerme que no le digamos.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo tú misma? —cuestionó, de manera retadora.

—Lo haremos —aceptó, determinada.

Ryoma aceptó a regañadientes.

Tomó la mano de Sakuno, siguieron por la sala y salieron por la puerta de madera que dividía la casa principal con el jardín. Fueron por el camino de piedras, y al final, vislumbró el lugar que su padre escogió para llevar a cabo la barbacoa familiar de esa tarde. No era una tradición que estuvieran ahí reunidos, pero le pareció buena idea poder compartir con su entrenadora de tantos años; después de todo, se convertirían en familia.

Con los nervios hechos trizas, y las caras sonrientes de los adultos, no supieron como expresarse en un primer momento; tuvieron que acomodarse a la reunión. Mientras Nanjiroh se dedicaba a freír la carne con las diferentes especias que tenía en la mesa, aprovecharon para colarse entre la conversación de las personas mayores. Sumire contaba anécdotas pasadas de la escuela, y de su vida en retiro que ahora tenía. Rinko que comentaba algunas de sus experiencias cuando era joven, y hacía intervenir a Sakuno para que contara parte de su viaje a Estados Unidos con Ryoma. Después de todo, era de conocimiento público las vacaciones que se tomaron.

Ante los ojos de ellas, seguían siendo novios.

Todo parecía ir por buen cause, y no se prestaba para hacer la confesión, hasta que la boca de Nanjiroh fue más grande que su curiosidad, y en actitud completamente picara, preguntó cuándo pensaban formalizar la relación.

No pudo esperar más de su entrometido padre.

En ese momento de oportunidad, mandó todo al demonio. Bien suelto de huesos, contestó de mala gana lo que su respetado padre quiso saber. La boda en secreto que tuvieron en Estados Unidos.

La respuesta llegó como un balde de agua fría a los presentes, que se quedaron callados y con la carne de la barbacoa a punto de quemarse.

Nanjirou fue el primero en hablar.

—Ryoma… ¡Resultaste ser más eficaz que tu propio padre!

Comentario mal intencionado número uno.

—Sakuno-chan, ¿estás embarazada? ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ¿Ya sabes si será hombre o mujer?

Preguntas fuera de lugar en menos de dos segundos.

—Mi pequeño Ryoma creció tanto —expresó Rinko entre lágrimas—. ¡Muchas felicidades a ambos!

Su madre nunca fue un problema después de todo.

—¡Abuela! —gritó, Sakuno.

La preocupación de Sakuno se hizo realidad.

Ni bien su novia se acercó para escuchar su respuesta, la anciana se desvaneció. Gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Nanjiroh, evitó que cayera al suelo, y la acogió en brazos.

Por esa razón, siempre pensaba las cosas antes de hablar, y más si su familia estaba involucrada.

La reunión familiar terminó con la llegada de la ambulancia.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Un día más listo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Día de Limpieza

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Día de limpieza-.-**

Sakuno dejó la brocha a un lado y sonrió.

En un suspiro de satisfacción, puso ambos pies en el suelo y se levantó de la silla con cuidado. Repasó el dorsal de la mano por la frente para deshacerse de las gotas de sudor a causa del ligero cansancio. La vista se posó en la pared, que dejó notar su trabajo de toda la mañana. Atrás quedó la pintura base de color celeste, para dar paso a varios dibujos de pelotas de tenis verde en toda la superficie de la pared. Las pequeñas formas daban más color a la habitación donde se encontraba.

Le había tomado toda la mañana terminarlas, pues en su estado, era más difícil moverse; tuvo que sentarse en la silla en varias ocasiones para descansar. Después de duro trabajo, ya estaba listo.

Con cautela puso la mano sobre su abultado vientre.

—¿Ya quieres ver tu habitación? —Agachó la cabeza levemente—. Estoy segura que te gustarán las pelotas de tenis, viene de familia. —Sonrió.

A causa de sus palabras, sintió ese movimiento usual en su vientre. El bebé que seguía en formación estaba muy vehemente en querer salir rápido y disfrutar de su nueva habitación, y sobre todo, de los dibujos que llamarían su atención de inmediato. Sólo faltaba un mes más para que lo tuviera en brazos, llenarlo de besos y caricias. Le hacía mucha ilusión porque era su primer embarazo.

Su primer hijo con Ryoma.

La sola idea de tener un ser pequeño corriendo por toda la casa era motivo de alegría para ambos, y hace un par de meses, dejaron el antiguo apartamento que compartieron por mucho tiempo, para hacerse de una casa más grande. Entre tantas habitaciones, planearon y confeccionaron el propio espacio del bebé. En un primer momento pensaron en contratar un diseñador, pero nada se comparaba con la ilusión de hacerlo ellos mismos. Todo ya estaba comprado en otra habitación, y lo único que faltaba era los retoques finales.

Era consciente que Ryoma llegaría más temprano de lo usual para terminar los detalles de las paredes, piso de madera y algunos arreglos en las ventanas; sin embargo, ella estuvo más impaciente que el propio bebé por verlo todo en su lugar, y en medio de los quehaceres de la casa, se puso a dibujar y pintar las pelotas de tenis en la pared.

Entusiasmada por seguir con la limpieza de la habitación, cogió la aspiradora de mano para empezar a eliminar el polvo del piso. Quiso encenderlo para continuar, pero el interruptor de la máquina no parecía funcionar.

—¿Eh? Qué raro —se dijo, confusa—. Pensé haber cambiado las baterías ayer.

—¿Buscas esto?

Siguió el sonido de la voz y volteó la mirada hacia la entrada. Ryoma caminaba hacia ella, mostrándole las baterías que llevaba consigo en la mano. Sintiendo su pesada mirada hacia el objetivo entre sus manos, lentamente dejó la aspiradora sobre el suelo.

—Ryoma-kun —se quejó—, ¿por qué tienes las baterías?

—Por qué sabía que te pondrías a limpiar sin esperarme. —Dejó escapar una mirada seria, como si estuviera regañando a un niño.

—Mou… es que quiero ver la habitación terminada —respondió, inocente.

—Ambos lo queremos —aclaró—, pero debes descansar.

Lo notó guardar las baterías en su bolsillo, y sintió su mano sobre su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente. En las últimas semanas parecía más ansioso que no se moviera ni para ir al baño sin ayuda, y con los quehaceres de la casa, era más difícil su trabajo de cuidarla. Comprendía su preocupación, pero tampoco tenía que exagerar.

—Estamos bien. —Posó la mano encima de él, y sonrió—. ¿Sabes? El bebé se movió cuando terminé de pintar las pelotas de tenis en la pared.

—¿Cuáles pelotas?

—¡Ups! —Se tocó la cabeza en forma de reprimenda—. S-Se me olvidó decirte en la mañana.

—Sakuno —nombró en manera de advertencia.

—Lo siento —rió por lo bajo—, no pude contenerme.

— _Ché_ … ¿algo más que no sepa? —cuestionó sarcástico—. ¿La cuna todavía está envuelta en la otra habitación?

—Los objetos están como los dejaste —comentó—, envueltos y aún con la etiqueta de compra.

—Bien. Por lo menos dejaste algo para mí.

Sakuno asintió inocente y sonrió. No espero mucho cuando sintió las mano de su esposo sobre ella, una soportando su abultado vientre y la otra atrapada en su nuca para acercarla. Juntaron sus labios y correspondió el beso con ahínco. Hizo lo posible por no dejarse llevar por el subibaja de hormonas a causa del embarazo, porque si no comenzaría a llorar de alegría.

Los amaba a ambos. Era muy feliz por tener a Ryoma a su lado, y ahora, a su pequeño hijo.

Tuvieron que separarse cuando sintieron el movimiento en el vientre.

—Se movió de nuevo —comentó, Ryoma.

—Sí. —Suspiró, complacida—. Lo sentí igual cuando terminé de pintar las pelotas.

—No preguntaré por qué se te ocurrió —dijo por lo bajo—. Debe estar muy entusiasmado.

—Ansioso por salir y ver su habitación —agregó.

—Entonces, terminaremos de arreglar esto hoy —dijo determinado—. Iré a cambiarme para seguir con la limpieza.

—Mientras espero… —Le extendió la mano—. ¿Podrías darme las baterías de la aspiradora?

Sintió la pesada mirada de Ryoma sobre su mano, lo pensó por unos segundos, para hacerle una negación con el dedo. Se dio vuelta y siguió su camino hasta la puerta.

—Olvídalo.

—Ryoma-kun —expresó en tono de queja.

—Lo hago por tu bien.

Su esposo desapareció de vista.

—Mou… —refunfuñó. Tocó su vientre, sonrió, y se dirigió al pequeño para reportarle su queja—: Papá es un exagerado.

No estaba dispuesta a esperar, así que mientras Ryoma se cambiaba, podría ir sacudiendo las lunas de la habitación.

Aún sería un largo día de limpieza.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Los hombres de exagerados XD

¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Libros

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Libros-.-**

Le llamó la atención un libro en especial.

Ryoma se acercó más a la vitrina principal de la librería. Una luna separaba la repisa de libros en exhibición y la calle. Era el lugar indicado donde se publicaban los libros "más vendidos" hasta la fecha, y muchos de ellos estaban escritos en inglés, lo que hizo aumentar más su curiosidad. Miró su reloj rápidamente y notó que aún tenía tiempo para llegar a su cita. No perdía nada con entrar un momento.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la librería, habló con la persona encargada en el mostrador, y le pidió una muestra del libro que estaba en la repisa principal. Amablemente la señora sacó uno que estaba en un mueble cercano, y le hizo entrega; le comentó que si deseaba, podía revisarlo antes de comprarlo. Sopesando la situación, agradeció por el libro y caminó hacia una de las mesas disponibles.

Colocó su bolsa de raquetas en la silla del costado y se sentó. El libro entre amarillo y negro le trajo muchos recuerdos, en su mayoría, desagradables; sin embargo, lo acercaba a cuando tuvo quince años, y decidió buscar ayuda en lo que mejor conocía. Un libro.

Con curiosidad, inspeccionó la tapa del libro:

" _Dating For Dummies"_

 _._

" _Citas para principiantes"_

En realidad el significado del inglés era complejo porque era como decir _'para tontos'_ , pero prefirió dejarlo en principiante. Ver el nombre del libro generó una burla personal inmediata, porque no pudo creer que fuera tan ingenuo para seguir los consejos develados en sus hojas. Fue tal el fracaso que su parte adulta de veintidós años se rió de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La campana anunció el fin de clases hace un buen tiempo, y los alumnos seguían en plena faena de dirigirse hacia sus casas o moverse a sus clubes de deportes correspondientes.

Ryoma se encontraba en un pasillo de las aulas de segundo grado de secundaria, recostado contra la pared, aún con la mochila en el hombro y moviendo impaciente un pie sobre el suelo. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados para asegurarse que nadie se acercara a donde se encontraba. Sin percibir presencias cerca, mantuvo su cuerpo en la misma posición mientras esperaba que la persona detrás de la puerta, saliera. Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Esa tarde tuvo todo planeado de antemano. Esperaría que Ryuzaki terminara de hacer la asignación que olvidó antes de clases, y cuando estuviera a punto de ir a entregarlo a la oficina de profesores, aprovecharía para hablar con ella. Tenía en la mente todo lo que diría, pues había pasado muchos días estudiando un libro que encontró y que le serviría para ese momento. Pedir una cita a Ryuzaki.

El próximo año se graduaban de secundaria. No podía esperar más.

Puso una mano sobre su mochila para darse ayuda mental, y fue cuando la puerta del aula se abrió. Ryuzaki salió con varios libros en las manos.

—Ryuzaki —llamó para que lo volteara a ver.

—Ryoma-kun —reconoció de inmediato—. ¿M-Me esperabas?

—Sí, Ryuzaki. —Repasó una mano por su cabello, ansioso. Dio unos pasos hacia ella, la miró a los ojos, y añadió secamente la pregunta—: ¿Quieres salir a una cita conmigo?

La estupefacción de Ryuzaki fue sorprendente. Sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo intenso.

—¿U-Una cita? —preguntó, insegura—. N-No sé qué decir, es… es tan repentino.

—¿Es un no? —Levantó una ceja. Ahora él era el sorprendido.

—¡No!... quiero decir, ¡sí!…. —Se detuvo de hablar antes de confundirse. Movió la cabeza para despejar los pensamientos, y prosiguió—: Mou… acepto la cita con Ryoma-kun.

Se rascó una mejilla con un dedo, y volteó la mirada hacia otro lado nervioso. Había llegado por lo menos a un pequeño porcentaje del plan. Suspiró para continuar con lo que debía decir después.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu disponibilidad?

—¿Eh? ¿Disponibilidad? —cuestionó confundida.

—¿El día, la hora y qué haremos? —disparó directamente con la pregunta.

—Mmm… ¿algún fin de semana?

—Con respecto a eso… —No podía olvidarse en ese momento lo que leyó en el maldito libro. Debía seguirlo sin fallas —. Te propongo el jueves de la próxima semana, es decir de aquí a diez días, a las cinco de la tarde.

—B-Bueno, está bien. —Sonrió nerviosa ante la exactitud de su compañero, así que continuando con la idea, añadió—: ¿Te parece que sea en el parque de diversiones?

—Ok. —accedió. Por lo menos no tuvo que sugerir un lugar—. Podemos ir en autobús hasta allá.

—Ryoma-kun, con respecto a ese jueves —comentó, nerviosa—, ¿no tienes un partido importante de tenis? ¿No estarás ocupado por tus entrenamientos?

La preocupación de Ryuzaki fue auténtica y agradable. Tuvo toda la razón en mencionarle ese detalle, pero la elección del día, era muy importante. Siguiendo las instrucciones del libro, debía elegir el mejor día de todos, y ganar un partido, lo convertía en el mejor.

—No es problema —respondió. Una sonrisa burlona se le escapó del rostro—. Ganaré el partido.

—¡Oh! Entiendo —expresó, sonriente—. Sé que ganarás.

Se limitó a asentir ante el comentario. Hasta ese momento todo estuvo bien. Estaba siguiendo las reglas del libro y parecían que mágicamente funcionaban. Era el momento de seguir con lo último antes de irse.

Se acercó más a Ryuzaki y la cogió de ambos hombros. Existía varios centímetros de diferencia entre ambos, y tuvo que vencer la vergüenza que sintió por dentro a causa del acercamiento.

Tomó la fuerza de voluntad necesaria y acercó su rostro.

—¿Qué suce-…?

La besó. Ambos labios chocaron inexpertamente por unos segundos, hasta que se separó de ella. Le vio tan sorprendida y erguida que no recibió respuesta en un primer momento. Él mismo se quedó sin palabras por lo que hizo.

—Ryom-kun —pronunció, totalmente ida por lo sucedido—. ¿Q-Que…? ¿Por qué…?

—N-No lo sé… —escapó de su boca sin darse cuenta.

—¿No lo sabes? —cuestionó—. Pero si tú me besaste y…

—Creo que fue una equivocación.

—¿Q-Qué?

¡Demonios! No recordaba muy bien esa parte del libro. No podía asegurar si el beso estaba incluido en la numeración de todo este plan de cómo pedir una cita. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, su compañera reaccionó. No tuvo siquiera tiempo de explicarle sus cavilaciones, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Ryuzaki le había dado una bofetada.

—¡No debiste besarme sin tener una razón! —gritó Sakuno. —. ¡Ryoma-kun es un idiota!

La figura de Ryuzaki salió corriendo por el pasillo del edificio. Se le escuchó varios sollozos de su parte, pero era tarde para salir detrás de ella.

Maldijo entre dientes varias veces. Apresuradamente, descolgó la bolsa que aún llevaba en el hombro, abrió el cierre, y buscó rápidamente el libro entre sus pertenencias. Comenzó a buscar entre las hojas, guiándose por las anotaciones que hizo en varias de las páginas, y dio por fin con una hoja donde resaltaba lo que planeó hoy. Naturalmente todo estaba en inglés, así que comenzó a repasarlas.

 _«Zanjar el día, hora, actividad y transporte»:_ jueves, cinco de la tarde, parque de diversiones, autobús.  Hecho.

 _«Concretar la cita con diez días de anticipación»_ : sería un jueves, es decir, diez días contando a partir de ahora. Hecho.

 _«El día de la cita deberá ser cuando tengas un buen día»_ : ese jueves ganaría el torneo sin problemas. Hecho.

 _«Pensar en beso»:_ la había besado…  ¿hecho?

Había algo raro en el último de la lista. Exactamente no explicaba que se significaba la palabra en inglés que salía ahí, sólo era traducida como "beso" (kiss). Buscó rápidamente en el índice, y lo encontró. Cuando se dirigió hasta la página en concreto, notó que había cometido un error fatal.

" _KISS: Keep It Simple, Sweetie"_

 _._

" _Hazlo Simple, Cariño"_

Merecía que Ryuzaki retrocediera sus pasos y lo golpeara nuevamente. La maldita palabra no significaba que le diera un beso, si no que se trataba de un consejo en forma de acróstico para que no olvidara lo que debía hacer. En inglés, obviamente.

Todo su plan se había ido al diablo.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla adolorida, cargó su bolsa nuevamente al hombro, y comenzó su caminata por el pasillo. Fijó la vista en el libro, y sin pensarlo, lo arrojó a uno de los tachos de basura.

Debía agregar dos lecciones al diario de su vida. Primero, nunca leer un libro de citas en inglés, y segundo, Ryuzaki podría ser mala en el tenis, pero la articulación de su muñeca estaba preparada para volarle los dientes a alguien de una sola bofetada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonrió de medio lado a causa del recuerdo.

Fue un evento pasado con sabor agridulce adolescente, pero que logró sobrellevar lo mejor que pudo, pues ya no era más ese joven inexperto. Por si fuera poco, no necesitó un libro para que Sakuno se convirtiera en su novia.

Se fijó en la hora del reloj de pulsera, se sobresaltó porque estaba retrasado. Se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió hacia el mostrador principal donde la encargada le sonrió.

—¿Llevará el libro?

—No. —respondió secamente. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa—. Ya no leeré más teoría.

—Como guste.

Siguió su camino por la puerta de madera.

No necesitaba un libro para decirle que hacer.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hice la idea pensando que el libro no existía, pero buscando por la red, lo encontré o.o Así que lo usé como referencia. Lo encontré en ingles como "Dating for Dummies", seguramente habrán escuchado de toda esta serie de libros que lanzan guías para principiantes, no solo en citas, pero en todo tipo de campo de acción.

Coloqué las citas que encontré como guía, pues Ryoma es de buscar información que no conoce en libros, y pues seguramente se habrá topado con algo así XD.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Regalo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Regalo-.-**

Nunca pensó que pasaría un cumpleaños así.

Sakuno se abrió paso entre la fresca nieve que cubría toda la vereda, hizo lo posible por caminar con cuidado y evitar resbalar. Era cerca de las ocho de la noche y no pareciera que alguien quisiera salir de su casa a causa de la tormenta de nieve del día anterior. Nadie excepto ella. Momentos antes se cruzó con un policía en una patrulla, ofreció llevarla donde quisiera porque la temperatura era baja y sería muy peligroso andar sola por las nevosas calles, pero se negó.

Necesitaba pensar.

Sacó ambas manos de los bolsillos del grueso abrigo y las llevó hasta cerca de su boca. Dejó que su tibio aliento calentara la helada piel, pues olvidó ponerse los guantes. Frotó las manos una contra otra, y percibió el perturbador sonido de los anillos que llevaba en los dedos. Negó con la cabeza. Volvió a guardar las manos en los bolsillos, redobló el paso por la vereda. Sin un camino en concreto, tomó la calle de su derecha y siguió. Daba igual donde se dirigiera.

El metal en el dedo anular le recordó la decisión que tomó hace una semana. El día que decidió salir de casa, con la sola idea de no regresar. Simplemente cogió una maleta con sus pertenencias, tomó un taxi en dirección a casa de su abuela y dejó atrás el apartamento que ocupó un año completo. Un año completo de matrimonio que amenazaba en irse por la borda.

Un año de matrimonio con su sueño de infancia, Ryoma Echizen.

Los acontecimientos de los últimos meses se acumularon de una manera caótica en su frágil mente que no pudo sobrellevar las emociones. Su vida pacífica de los primeros meses se convirtió en un arsenal de llamadas, entrevista en los medios, viajes no programados, entrenamientos extenuantes, poca frecuencia en casa, y muchas situaciones que colaboraban en quitarle a su esposo. Hasta ese específico día que se fue de casa, llamó a Ryoma durante todo el día para preguntar si tenía planes para esa semana. No pudo terminar en decirle que sería su cumpleaños cuando recibió por respuesta, específicamente, que su agenda estaba copada hasta el próximo mes.

Había llegado el momento en que debía sacar una cita con él, como si se tratara de una entrevista, para que quedaran si estaría con ella el día de su cumpleaños o no. En ese momento se preguntó si debía llamar también con un mes de anticipación para preguntar si celebrarían su aniversario.

Ella no eligió casarse con el tenista famoso Echizen, si no, simplemente con Ryoma.

Esa semana que estuvo alejada de casa y de él, le sirvió para pensar muchas cosas. Su interior se dividió en dos bandos, una Sakuno dolida que le pedía mantenerse fiel a su decisión, que lo dejara libre para que siguiera con su amado tenis y continuara con su sueño de ser profesional, como si ella sólo fuera la compañía extra en momentos de soledad. Por otro lado, la Sakuno siempre comprensiva le pedía volver a casa, que hablaran sobre el problema y que pudieran solucionarlo antes que su matrimonio cayera en una rutina.

Cada vez se confundía más.

" _Sakuno. Los matrimonios siempre tienen altibajos. No esperes que todo sea color de rosa. Al igual que disfrutas los buenos momentos, también aprende a afronta los malos. Nunca escojas la opción más fácil"_

En última instancia, su abuela fue compresiva y dura al mismo tiempo. No justificaba la actitud de su esposo por no saber controlar su lado competitivo, pero tampoco le daba la razón por huir de un problema que podía tener solución. Nada se comparaba con la satisfacción de intentar vencer un obstáculo antes de darse por vencida.

Miles de veces quiso enfrentar la situación, correr al lado de Ryoma, reclamarle muchas cosas por haberla dejado sola, y seguir con el camino que tomaran; sin embargo, esa misma decisión se transformó en miedo. Miedo que le dijera que ya no funcionaban y que su regalo de cumpleaños se transformara en un acta de divorcio instantáneo. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

A pesar que ella misma se fuera de casa, muy segura de acabar con la relación y no sufrir el abandono de su esposo, no podía negar que lo siguiera amando igual que siempre.

Ella quería ir a su lado una vez más.

Se detuvo en mitad del parque de juegos. Estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve, además de la cinta de seguridad para que nadie ingresara. Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, porque siempre pasaba por ahí cuando terminaba de hacer las compras del día y veía a los niños jugar.

Iba a seguir su camino hacia otra calle, cuando divisó un auto de patrulla que se dirigía en su dirección. No tomó importancia porque seguramente le ofrecería ayuda para volver a casa, pero no deseaba hacerlo. Ignorando el auto, caminó un par de pasos más hasta que escuchó su nombre fuerte y claro por la bocina del auto, como si se tratara de un infractor.

—Señora Sakuno Ryuzaki —habló el hombre policía—, deténgase ahí.

Se asustó al principio, pero todo le quedó claro cuando vio a una persona salir del asiento trasero. Cerrando la puerta del auto, Ryoma corrió hacia ella en medio de la nieve.

—No importa si es para insultarme pero contéstame el maldito teléfono —expresó entre aliviado y molesto.

—Ryoma-kun. —Se quedó fría al tenerlo a un paso de distancia—. Yo no quise…

—Tonta —resopló—. Nada es más importante que tú.

Se sorprendió ante la confesión. Quiso decir tantas cosas en ese momento que las palabras se atoraron en la garganta, y las lágrimas respondieron por ella. Sintió los brazos de Ryoma alrededor suyo, apretándola muy fuerte, su cabeza estaba en contacto con su hombro. Su cálido aliento llegó hasta su oído, y repitió _"lo siento"_ una y otra vez. Muchas veces más. Se insultó él mismo por ser el responsable de que se fuera de casa.

Esta vez no huiría.

—S-Sí —contestó con voz quebrada—. Q-Quiero perdonar a Ryoma-kun.

—Mierda —maldijo, entre dientes—. Por mi estupidez, malogré tu cumpleaños.

—Estas aquí —murmuró—, es lo que importa.

—No es suficiente…

La alejó de su abrazo lentamente. Lo notó nervioso e indeciso, buscando en los miles de bolsillos del ligero abrigo que llevaba puesto. Se limpió las lágrimas con la dorsal de la mano mientras lo escuchaba maldecir por el frío y que salió tan apurado de casa, que olvidó completamente que tenía tres autos.

Cuando por fin hizo contacto visual con el objeto, notó que era una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. Se sorprendió de inmediato porque sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, pero no comprendió porque ya estaban casados. Hace un año atrás.

—No sé si equivale a un regalo de cumpleaños. —Abrió la caja y dejó a relucir el anillo—. Y sé que aún tenemos mucho que hablar, pero…

—¿P-Por qué?

—La decisión que tome será siempre la misma. —Sacó el anillo, tomó su fría mano, y lo puso en el dedo anular, junto a los dos anillos—. Quiero casarme contigo las veces que sean necesarias.

—R-Ryoma-kun.

Sólo pudo pronunciar su nombre a causa de la sorpresa. El anillo de oro era simple, con un pequeño brillante de color blanco en el centro. Su mano tembló, pero no a causa del frío, si no, por la sensación de calor que comenzó a brotar desde su interior. No podía haber un regalo mejor que casarse nuevamente con el amor de su vida.

Asintió. Sus brazos fueron inmediatamente hasta su cuello. Lo rodeó completamente en busca de ese calor compartido que la tranquilizó. Sintió un mano por su cintura y la otra que se entrelazó con la suya, justo donde estaban los tres anillos que ahora le pertenecían.

Sabía que aún tenían mucho que dar.

—No me dejes ir nuevamente —musitó entre sollozos.

—No lo haré.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hice lo que pude en este OS que salió dramático. Espero que se haya comprendido, pues me dejé llevar un poco por el tema XDD

¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Crucero

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Crucero-.-**

Ryoma se acomodó los lentes oscuros sobre la nariz, se sentó en una de las sillas reclinables, cogió la bebida que estaba en la mesa de al lado, y bebió con la ayuda de la pajilla. El jugo helado de fruta lo ayudó a combatir el calor.

Nada mejor que pasear en crucero por las costas de una isla tropical.

Se reclinó más en la silla mientras se relajaba. Se encontraba en la cubierta del crucero donde se ubicaba la enorme piscina, una parte para que las personas disfrutaran del agua, y la otra más baja, donde se implementó una cabaña que repartían comida y bebidas, incluso había mesas puesta a ras del agua. Infinidad de sillas posicionadas en el contorno de la piscina para que las personas tomaran descanso. La presencia de palmeras en enormes macetas daba la sensación de encontrarse en una isla. Todo parecía sacado de una revista de viajes.

La mejor parte era que Sakuno lo acompañaba. Estaba sentada al filo de la piscina, moviendo las piernas sobre el agua, y sonriendo a un pequeño niño que se había animado a jugar con ella. Cogió la pajilla con su boca nuevamente para refrescarse. Los ojos viajaron por la figura de su novia, el cabello sujeto en un par de trenzas y el pequeño bañador que usaba, dejaban resaltar la piel de su cuello, abriéndose paso por la lisa espalda, cintura, y cadera. Una media sonrisa se escapó en el rostro. Debía aprovechar de esos días de vacaciones antes de su siguiente torneo de tenis.

Hubiera seguido con los ojos puestos en Sakuno, si no fuera por una persona que le bloqueó la visión. La otra presencia hizo desaparecer el curvilíneo cuerpo de su novia para dar paso a un trasero enorme que usaba pantalones cortos. Era una señora pasada en kilos, que volteó hacia él, y le hizo una señal de desaprobación. Escupió su bebida, y tosió varias veces para evitar que el líquido fuera por otro lado.

—Ryoma-kun —llamó Sakuno—. ¿Estás bien?

—Wiz…

—Estará bien —respondió Sumire en mala actitud— el día que aprenda buenos modales.

—¡ _One-san_! —exclamó el niño. Jaló a Sakuno de una mano para que se pusiera de pie—. ¡Vamos a jugar en la piscina!

—C-Claro.

El niño desconocido llevó a las dos mujeres hasta la parte de baja de la piscina.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no maldecir en voz alta. Olvidó completamente que Sumire los acompañaba en el crucero. Simplemente su antigua entrenadora se sumó el día que acordó con Sakuno ir a la agencia de viajes para tomar el crucero, compró su propio pasaje y se subió sin más. Incluso una noche antes de entrar a la habitación, le puso en claro que estaba ahí para interponerse a sus supuestas pervertidas intenciones con su nieta.

En primera instancia, este viaje estaba preparado para que pasara tiempo a solas con su novia, pero no pudo hacer nada en contra de la amenaza de Sumire, quien se convirtió en un muro de contención para que evitara poner los ojos en Sakuno.

La _suite_ amplia para dos que consiguió para esa semana, tuvo que albergar a las tres personas. Sumire durmió con Sakuno en la cama _king size_ , y él tuvo que soportar la incomodidad del sillón. Hasta para ocupar el baño, su ex entrenadora parecía como un guardia de seguridad detrás de su nieta, vigilando que no se pasara listo. Ni siquiera lo dejaba mirarla por mucho tiempo durante el desayuno, el almuerzo, y la comida porque se camuflaba con una actitud defensiva, y mirada amenazadora.

Sumiré utilizaba cualquier excusa para que se mantuviera alejado de Sakuno, incluso no podía asegurar que el pequeño que las acompañaba en la piscina, fuera una inocente criatura que quisiera jugar con su novia. Estaba seguro que la vieja lo había contratado para que él se mantuviera alejado de ellos. Hasta ese extremo había llegado.

No podía soportar más esa situación. Necesitaba moverse lo más pronto posible para que no arruinara sus últimos días en el crucero. No pensaba perder contra la anciana.

Esta vez, iba a apostar a ganador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿E-Es este el lugar? —preguntó, Sakuno, temerosa.

—Eso dice la invitación —comentó Sumire, escéptica—. No pensé que se tratara de algo así. Será mejor que volvamos.

— _Che'_ … ya estamos aquí —se quejó. Se dirigió hacia una persona de seguridad y le hizo entrega de las invitaciones—. Mesa para tres.

—Acompáñenme.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la persona, hizo que Sakuno entrara primero, después su abuela para que la acompañara, y él, al último. Prefirió mantenerse detrás de la línea amarilla invisible, cortesía de Sumire.

Los tres siguieron por el oscuro pasillo, iluminado por luces de colores; terminaron en un amplio salón, con muchas mesas redondas. El lugar estaba repleto mujeres, que vestían de manera formal, y compartían del vino que les servían. La música era alta, las luces parecían jugar por el espacio, que disimulaba muchas las risas de las señoras de edad que parecían disfrutar del ambiente. Un espacioso escenario se alzaba en una esquina.

Tuvieron que sentarse en una de las pocas mesas disponibles. Sakuno parecía avergonzada e incomodada por la actitud desinhibida de las mujeres de al lado, que parecían hablar con un mesero de una forma muy inmoral. Sumire se quejó porque en las invitaciones que le llegaron a la habitación, no decía nada acerca de un club nocturno. Por su parte, Ryoma tuvo que mantenerse ecuánime en su lugar, y tomar una posición relajada.

Un mesero se acercó hacia su mesa, y automáticamente, llenó la copa de ambas mujeres. Lo que no pasó desapercibido fue la manera de vestir del mesero. Usaba pantalones apretados y cortos, zapatos y un delantal negro. No tenía camisa, dejando al descubierto su musculoso torso. El hombre parecía seguir una lista de instrucciones poco usuales, porque al momento de terminar de servir la copa de Sumire, le habló muy profundo cerca del rostro; le preguntó si estaba disfrutando de la noche. La anciana se sonrojó de inmediato, y tartamudeó una respuesta, que recién comenzaba a admirar el lugar. El mesero le sonrió, anunció su salida y se perdió entre las personas.

—A-Abuela —le reprochó, Sakuno.

—¿Qué? —respondió, como si el tema no fuera con ella—. Tenía que responderle amablemente. El muchacho sabe su trabajo.

—P-Pero… estaba semidesnudo.

—Tú sólo no los mires —demandó, Sumire—. Nos iremos en un momento.

Las luces se apagaron, un hombre apareció en el filo del escenario, y una luz cálida lo iluminó. El hombre vestido de manera formal, dio la bienvenida a todas, e hizo la presentación correspondiente del lugar como: _"Bar para señoritas del crucero"._ Las mujeres gritaron con algarabía.

El presentador siguió con el evento de la noche, y anunció que tendrían a cinco afortunadas en el escenario para que pudieran participar en una serie de juegos programados. Sólo necesitaban ser mujeres solteras, viudas o divorciadas, que quisieran disfrutar de la noche, y sobre todo, que estuvieran dispuestas a todo.

En este instante, las luces del bar se movieron, e iluminaron a cinco mujeres de mediana edad, distribuidas en diferentes mesas. Entre ellas: Sumire Ryuzaki.

—Por favor, les pedirían que pasen por aquí a las afortunadas —mencionó el presentador.

—¿Qué? —Se quejó Sumire—. Pero yo… —Iba a seguir hablando, cuando el mesero que le sirvió el vino, la tomó de una mano.

—Por favor, señorita Sumire, sígame.

—Bueno… —Se sonrojó al recibir tal mirada del apuesto mesero—. Si me lo pide de esa manera. —Aceptó la invitación y se levantó de la silla.

—Pero abuela… —Intentó detener Sakuno.

—Quédate aquí, Sakuno —demandó, Sumire—. Ya vuelvo.

La mujer siguió al joven mesero, y caminó hacia el escenario. Se encontró con las cuatro mujeres adicionales, pero se sintió brillar con el vestido rojo que usaba, y que a su parecer, la hacía ver más joven. Ni bien pisó el escenario, varios bailarines, sólo vestidos con pantalones cortos y apretados, salieron de la parte trasera. Animaron a las cinco mujeres con movimientos insinuantes, hasta que una de ellas se animó a ponerle veinte dólares en el elástico del pantalón. Sumire se olvidó completamente de todo, incluso que tenía que cuidar a su nieta.

En ese momento, Ryoma se declaró ganador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma no podía quejarse. Se encontraba a buen recaudo, con Sakuno entre sus brazos.

Dentro del bar, la tomó de la mano y le pidió salir, aprovechando que Sumire estaba con la cabeza en otro lado. Rápidamente los dos se dirigieron hacía la cubierta del barco, se apoyaron en la baranda de metal y disfrutaron de la relajante brisa marina. Nada de música, ni de meseros semidesnudos, y lejos de la abuela controladora, que seguramente seguía divirtiéndose.

—Ryoma-kun —habló Sakuno—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Fue mi idea —aceptó de inmediato.

—Pero no he preguntado nada aún —rió Sakuno entre dientes.

—Es obvio.

—Sé que sonará inapropiado viniendo de mí, pero… —dijo, inocente— gracias por quitármela de encima.

—Fue un placer. —Una sonrisa irónica se formó en el rostro.

—Mou… pero igual fue muy perverso como te deshiciste de ella —se quejó.

— _Che'_ … ¿en qué quedamos?

—Es que me preocupa —comentó. Se hundió más en su abrazo, y puso la cabeza en su pecho. —Espero que no le pase nada malo.

—Yo me preocuparía más por los bailarines.

Sakuno se rió, y le dio la razón.

Aunque le costó llegar a esa situación, les quedaba toda la noche y parte de la mañana, hasta que Sumire volviera a su estado vigilante. Sólo esperaba que no sospechara que fue él quien planeara la salida al bar, porque no quería ser parte de su venganza.

Suspiró cansado, y sintió a Sakuno tiritar.

—¿Tienes frio? —preguntó.

—U-Un poco.

—Vayamos a otro lado.

En un asentimiento, deshizo el abrazó, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de las cabinas del crucero.

Pensando mejor la situación, lo único que no planeó fue el comportamiento del mesero que los atendió, pues al parecer se mostró muy galante con la abuela de Sakuno. Sólo esperaba que se tratara de conjeturas, o de algún procedimiento que él desconocía.

En fin.

Aún tenía tiempo que aprovechar.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Creo que le hice una maldad a Sumire, pero ya está XD Sólo ella sabe qué pasó con el mesero XDD. Ryoma escribirá el libro de "Cómo deshacerse de la abuela en una tarde" y "Plan infalible contra abuelas controladoras en diez pasos". ¿Alguien quiere el libro autografiado? XD

Disfruté mucho escribir esto, y espero que les guste.


	16. Reencuentro

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Reencuentro-.-**

Sakuno jugó con los dedos nerviosa.

Muchas conversaciones llegaban a sus oídos por parte de los invitados de esa noche, todos vestidos de manera formal. Parecían muy cómodos conversando y riendo entre ellos, incluso su abuela, que estaba metros más allá, discutía animadamente con un señor mayor. Varios de ellos aceptaban cordialmente una bebida por parte del mesero, algunos se paseaban por el área de cocteles y comida, y otros se animaban a bailar en un lado del salón. Él área estaba repartida de tal manera, que llenaban la casa.

En realidad iba a negarse a asistir a dicha reunión, pero su abuela estuvo tan entusiasmada con la idea de encontrarse con antiguos compañeros que no veía hace años, que no pudo desilusionarla. En ese momento pensó que era buena idea, pero al ver a tanta gente desconocida, la hizo sentir incómoda, como si no perteneciera a ese lugar. Podía desenvolverse sola porque no era más una niña, pero se sentía extraño que a sus cortos dieciséis años, entablara una conversación con alguien que le cuadruplicaba la edad.

Por si fuera poco, además de la incomodidad por el ambiente lleno de personas de mediana y avanzada edad, su nerviosismo creció cuando recordó en qué casa se encontraba.

Casa de Nanjiro Echizen, padre de Ryoma.

Colocó una mano sobre su acalorada mejilla al saber que Ryoma se presentaría a la reunión. Cuando llegó con su abuela, el señor Nanjiroh les saludó, y dijo amablemente que su hijo llegaría para hacerle compañía, y no se sintiera perdida entre tantos adultos. Por momentos pareciera que la respiración se la cortaba. No había visto a Ryoma hace tantos años, que la ansiedad la consumía. Llegado el momento no sabría qué decir, ni cómo manejar la situación.

Nunca pensó que lo vería nuevamente.

—No te preocupes Sakuno-chan. Ryoma llegará.

Despertando de sus pensamientos, volteó hacia la persona quien le habló. El padre de Ryoma estaba parado a un lado, vestido de manera formal, y con una copa de vino en mano.

—P-Pero… yo… no estaba —balbuceó sin sentido.

—No entiendo porque se demora tanto este muchacho —se quejó Nanjiroh entre dientes. Tomó un sorbo de vino, y se dirigió a Sakuno—: Hace mucho tiempo que no se ven, ¿cierto?

—D-Desde la escuela, señor —dijo nerviosa.

—Tsk. No me digas señor —reprendió, Nanjiroh. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, añadió—: Puedes decirme… _otosan_.

—¿Eh?

Se quedó fría en su lugar, y las manos le temblaron. No supo que contestar ante tal terminación que denotaba cierta relación que no existía. Aún sorprendida iba a comenzar a balbucear, pero la voz de su abuela la cortó.

—¡Nanjiroh! —exclamó Sumire. Se acercó inmediatamente—. ¡¿Qué le dices a mi nieta?!

—Nada, nada. —Volvió a tomar de su copa de vino—. Sólo conversaba con ella de lo mucho que ha crecido.

—¡Hum! A nosotras las mujeres, siempre nos favorecerá la edad —expresó Sumire con sarcasmo—. A diferencia de otros…

—No hables mucho, _kuso baba_ —murmuró, despectivo—. Sakuno-chan, ¿en tu casa hay espejos?

No pudo contestar cuando su abuela le dio un pisotón al padre de Ryoma, que lo hizo quejarse de dolor. Quiso reírse a causa del intercambio de pullas entre ambos, pero puso una mano sobre la boca para evitar pecar de atrevida.

Sintiéndose mejor por la mejoría en el ambiente, bajó la vista sobre el vestido que llevaba. La tela rosada la hizo desprenderse de la realidad y pensar por qué Ryoma no llegaba a la reunión. Tal vez, como era conocido del muchacho, se había quedado dormido, o lo hacía adrede para evitar encontrarse con su padre. Por algún motivo, le surgió la necesidad de decirle a su abuela que se fueran temprano porque no se sentía bien.

—¡Al fin! —intervino Nanjiroh, componiéndose después de la agresión de la anciana—. ¡Oi Seishonen! No eres quinceañera para salir a media noche.

—Cállate —espetó, Ryoma.

El corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora nuevamente. Alzó la mirada y fue directo hacia el muchacho que se abrió paso entre los invitados. Atrás quedó la imagen mental del niño de once años, con un inseparable gorra y con una ponta en mano. Ahora veía a un adolescente alto, de cabello desordenado, vestido de manera formal, y con rostro de molestia a causa del comentario de su padre. Se admiró por el cambio después de estos cinco años sin verse, y pudo notar que el tiempo no pasaba en vano.

Un sonrojo invadió su rostro.

—Ryoma, has crecido mucho —comentó Sumire, sonriente.

—Buenas noches —respondió con simpleza.

—Ha pasado tiempo —agregó, Nanjiroh—. Así que aprovecharemos la reunión para rememorar el pasado —sonrió.

Sakuno hizo una respiración profunda para no quedarse mirando el vacío. Dio un paso hacia el frente para darse valor de intervenir en la conversación, y saludó a su compañero de escuela.

—B-Buenas noches, Ryoma-kun…

—Mmm… ¿quién eres?

—¿Eh?

Su mente quedó en blanco por la respuesta. Esperaba que la llamara por el apellido, o incluso que la saludara de manera formal como lo hizo con su abuela, pero que la tratara como a una completa desconocida, la dejó sin habla.

—Oi, Ryoma —llamó Nanjiroh, sudando a mares por la indiferencia de su hijo—, ¿no recuerdas a Sakuno?

—No.

Su corazón se rompió en ese instante.

—Era de esperarse de Ryoma —suspiró, Sumire.

—Qué problema contigo, muchacho —se quejó Nanjiroh. Movió la mano por los cabellos, ansioso—. No se preocupen, yo lo arreglo.

—¡Viejo, ¿qué haces?!

—¡Nanjiroh-san!

De un momento a otro, sintió la mano del padre de Ryoma en su muñeca. Hizo fuerza para que caminara a su ritmo, mientras avanzaba hacia otra zona de la amplia sala. No pudo hacer mucho debido a los zapatos altos que usaba, pero trató de seguirle el paso. La mirada siguió al frente y notó como se acercaba a la parte donde bailaban varias personas. Comprendió el objetivo. Su corazón saltó nuevamente con vida al saber que Ryoma le reclamaba a su padre el atrevimiento de hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

Se detuvieron a mitad de la zona de baile, y Nanjiroh desapareció.

— _Kuso Oyaji_ —maldijo Ryoma entre dientes.

—Disculpa a tu papá —defendió Sakuno. Se sintió incómoda entre la gente que bailaba—. Me voy a sentar…

—Déjalo así.

No la dejó regresar, cuando la tomó de la muñeca, y la asió de la cintura, en lo que sería una posición para bailar. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia otro lado, evitándola, seguramente por la vergüenza del momento. No supo ni sonreír, sonrojarse, detenerse, seguir los pasos de baile. Un sinfín de emociones que se juntaron en el estómago.

A conveniencia, dejó de lado que no se acordara de ella, y siguió los pasos tenues; no quería equivocarse. Sintió las miradas de los demás como flechas hacia ellos, pero no se detuvo. Escuchó los cuchicheos, pero los evitó. Quiso seguir con ese instante de ensueño que le permitió reencontrarse con su amor perdido de niñez.

Entre pensamientos que la aterrizaron a la realidad, la sangre caliente llegó a sus mejillas. Dio un pequeño traspié que fue fácil manejado por su compañero. Estaba empezando a darle vueltas la cabeza.

Estaba bailando con Ryoma.

—Lo siento.

—¿Eh? —Su mirada fue directamente hacia arriba, en dirección a Ryoma, que desvió la mirada—. ¿D-De qué...?

—No recordaba quien eras —dijo, seriamente.

—¿Ahora sí lo haces?

—Claro, Ryuzaki —respondió. Su mirada fue de regreso a los ojos de Sakuno—. En verdad, eras mala en el tenis.

—Mou... no tenías que ser tan directo. —Hizo un puchero con los labios .

—Da igual —suspiró—. Mejor vayamos con tu abuela, que sigue peleando con el viejo.

—S-Sí.

En una sonrisa tímida, soltó los brazos de su compañero, y caminó de regreso a donde estaba su abuela. En un intento por seguir el paso, notó que aún estaban cogidos de la mano, por los pasos de baile anterior.

Apretó más el agarre.

—Viste Sumire _-baba_ —intervino, Nanjiroh—. Ya tengo una hija nueva —comentó, entusiasmado.

—Cállate viejo.

Rió nerviosa ante la sinceridad de Nanjiroh, y esperó que se tratara de una broma.

Lo importante es que Ryoma aún la recordaba.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Cuando se dice a sí mismo, _"otosan",_ me referí al lazo de suegro-nuera XD ¡Ese fue Nanjiroh celestino!

¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Beso Francés

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Beso Francés-.-**

Odiaba las películas románticas.

Ryoma tuvo que morderse la lengua para no empezar a criticar las imágenes que salieron en la pantalla del televisor. Un hombre y una mujer, tomados de la mano, caminando por una de las tantas calles de Nueva York, tratando de conversar entre ellos, lanzándose miradas furtivas como una forma de ocultar su nerviosismo. Pasaban los minutos y no parecía suceder nada interesante entre los protagonistas. No sabía si se trataba de alguna parte compleja de la película, porque ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto una completa, o era una falla de edición del rodaje de la cinta.

Bostezó a causa del aburrimiento.

—Ryoma-kun —se quejó Sakuno—. No te duermas.

—Despiértame cuando termine.

—¡Ryoma-kun!

Ignoró la exclamación de su novia, y recostó el cuello en el respaldar del sillón. A diferencia de él, Sakuno estaba muy concentrada en la pantalla, con las piernas recogidas sobre el sofá, y con un pañuelo en la mano para cuando viera algo emotivo. Supuso que en su posición de mujer sentimental, disfrutaba de ese género en específico. Lo único que no le molestó fue que los personajes hablaran inglés, y si agregaba los subtítulos en japonés, lo ayudó a que no tuviera que dirigir la vista hacia la pantalla, y se dedicó a escuchar. Era una mezcla extraña entre estilo americano y tradicional.

Esa noche se entretuvieron haciendo las compras en el supermercado, que al momento de regresar hacia el apartamento, la lluvia los sorprendió. Sus planes de salir a recorrer el _Central Park_ , se vieron frustrados por el aguacero, y tuvieron que quedarse entre las cuatro paredes. Mientras se cambiaba de prendas para evitar pescar un resfriado, Sakuno aprovechó para salir a comprar unas películas en una tienda que estaba en la otra calle. Cuando estuvo listo, le sorprendió saber que en toda la colección de películas, eligiera la que era de género romántico.

Sin mucho que pudiera hacer ante la insistencia femenina, de un momento a otro, acabó sentado en el sillón y compartiendo una manta.

—Mou… —expresó, Sakuno. Movió el brazo de Ryoma para que despertara—. Te perderás la mejor parte.

—¿Va a morir alguien? —cuestionó, irónico.

—Claro que no. —Le movió más para que le prestara atención. Cuando por fin la miró, añadió—: Es que no quiero ver sola la película.

— _Che'_ … está bien —suspiró. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento—. ¿No quieres cambiarla? —Trató de animar la situación, y en una acción directa, resbaló la mano por el muslo de Sakuno.

—¡N-No! —Detuvo su mano, y la arrojó hacia el sillón—. Quiero verla completa.

—Como digas…

No sintió culpabilidad del acercamiento porque estaba aburrido, y quería entretenerse haciendo sonrojar a Sakuno.

La notó regresar la atención al televisor e hizo lo mismo. Siguió sin ver algo interesante que no fuera escenas de conversaciones, alguno que otro momento de comicidad que dejó pasar, y sobre todo, las palabras de amor que se profesaron los protagonistas. Todo pareció fluir con Sakuno que se limpió unas lágrimas.

Estuvo cerca de reclinar nuevamente el cuello en el respaldar del sillón, cuando las palabras románticas de los protagonistas, se transformaron el algo más que un simple beso. Movió una ceja contrariado por el rumbo diferente que había tomado las imágenes en pantalla. Entra las conversaciones de ambos actores, parecían abiertos a aprender de lo que se trataba un ' _French Kiss'_ de manera explícita.

Interesante.

Al él le gustaba aprender algo nuevo siempre, y que su novia estuviera a su lado, ayudaba mucho a la lección. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a ver una película romántica por propia cuenta, pero ya que estaba ahí, podía aprovechar la situación

—¿Eso hacen en las películas románticas? —agregó, irónico.

—Yo no… sabía. —Se sorprendió Sakuno. Por acto reflejo, a causa del nerviosismo, cogió su lado de la manta y cubrió a Ryoma—. ¡Mejor duerme un rato!

—Mmm… —entretenido por la situación, arrojó la tela al suelo—. ¿No querías que mirara la película? —cuestionó.

—¡Esa parte no! —exclamó, sonrojada—. M-Mejor avancemos.

Estaba seguro que los ojos de ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo hacia el control remoto sobre la mesa de té, entre el espacio del televisor y el sillón; sin embargo, su acción fue más rápida, y cogió el control antes que ella. Le insistió que lo soltara porque no deseaba ver aquellas escenas en la película, sentía mucha vergüenza. Aunque le respondió que no debería sentirse de esa manera porque ellos habían hecho más que en la inocente película, lo único que recibió, fue un golpe a manera de juego sobre el brazo.

Terminó por lanzar el control remoto hacia otra habitación, sin importarle que cayera sobre el duro suelo. Una sonrisa perversa se le escapó del rostro, cuando la tomó de ambos brazos, y la mantuvo entre los brazos sin que pudiera moverse.

—E-Eso es trampa, Ryoma-kun —se quejó en un puchero.

—Mada nada dane.

En un simple acercamiento, la besó. Fue una manera diferente a cuando unían sus labios, si no, que siguió los patrones que vio en la película. Cogió el labio inferior de Sakuno entre su boca, y repasó su lengua ligeramente, acariciándolo. Le tomó segundos abrirse entre las profundidades de su boca, donde deslizó su lengua sobre la de ella.

Estuvo tan concentrado en su siguiente movimiento que Sakuno terminó sentada sobre su regazo. Ya no sintió la fuerza sobre su pecho a causa de sus brazos, si no, que la calidez se trasladó hacia la nuca.

Cerca que la situación se saliera de control, se separaron.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso? —Respiró agitadamente.

—El beso francés que viste —respondió, sinceramente.

El silencio se formó entre ambos, pero en un movimiento sorpresivo, Sakuno echó los brazos a su cuello, y muy cerca de su oído, le ordenó apagar el televisor.

Asintió confiado.

Nunca pensó que una película romántica conllevara a tales consecuencias.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** El tema de películas románticas es controversial porque hay muchas opiniones diferentes, así que simplemente escogí un cliché para desarrollar esta historia. Claro que lo dejamos en T, por el 'rate' de esta fic XD.

¡Gracias por leer!


	18. Lazo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Lazo-.-**

Sakuno se miró al espejo una vez más.

Se mostró conforme ante las prendas que eligió para esa noche. Un vestido rosado que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, una pequeña chaqueta para cubrirse los hombros del frío, un collar con un dije de corazón, unos aretes, y maquillaje suave. Se demoró más de tres horas arreglarse, y más de dos semanas elegir el vestido que usaría para esa fecha tan especial, que estaba demasiado ansiosa a que llegara la hora pactada. Después de tanta espera, era el momento.

Su primer aniversario con Ryoma.

No estaba segura que pudieran celebrar el primer año de novios de esa manera, un tanto elegante, pero no pudo quitarse de la cabeza hacerlo. No tenía nada de malo agregar una celebración más al calendario. El entusiasmo fue más fuerte que la razón, y terminó por sugerir tal idea, que para su alivio, fue aceptada por Ryoma sin resistirse. Sabía muy bien que su novio no era muy adepto a las fiestas, así que preparó todo lo necesario para que pasaran una noche tranquila, al calor de las velas, y viendo las estrellas.

Esa noche sería especial.

Alisó el ceñido vestido, arregló la chaqueta en ambos hombros, y repasó las manos por el cabello. Había decidido hacer algo diferente para esa noche, se deshizo de las largas trenzas, y sujetó el cabello en una coleta alta, pues si lo dejaba completamente suelto, seguro sería más largo que el propio vestido. Notó que con el cabello de esa manera le daba un aire menos infantil, y sacaba a relucir su lado femenino que Ryoma veía siempre.

Con un ligero tinte en las mejillas, dejó el espejo y volvió hacia el mueble. Sonrió ante la caja de terciopelo azul que descansaba sobre la madera. Movió los dedos por el suave terciopelo, y abrió la caja. Un lazo color rosado quedó expuesto en el interior. Aún sorprendida por el contenido, lo cogió, pero no supo qué hacer con él. Pensó que se trataba de alguna broma, porque no entendía para qué necesitaría uno.

Un lazo tan enigmático como Ryoma.

Esa mañana su novio llegó hasta su casa, precisamente cuando no se encontraba, y su abuela lo atendió. Como parte de un mensaje para ella, dejó encargado que le hiciera presente la caja de terciopelo, acompañado de una pequeña tarjeta y unas cortas palabras.

" _Para mi regalo"_

Mientras se alistaba para esa noche, estuvo tan sumida en sus pensamientos que hasta ese momento, no pudo descifrar lo que significaba. Tal vez se hubiera equivocado en el mensaje, y pensó poner que se lo regalaba, o que era un regalo para ella. No estaba segura. Se lo tendría que preguntar.

Pensativa de qué hacer con el lazo, una idea le saltó a la mente. Se movió nuevamente al espejo, y aprovechando que decidiera hacerse una coleta, usó el lazo para amarrarlo junto a la cinta simple que llevaba. Parecía un excéntrico moño en medio de la cabeza. No tuvo otra alternativa. Se vería muy fuera de lo común que usara el objeto en el vestido.

No tan segura del trabajo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos de un motor. Alarmada, se dirigió hacia la ventana. Notó el auto deportivo negro estacionado a un lado de la casa, y Ryoma salió por la puerta. Tragó saliva al verlo tan formal y varonil, que por un momento quiso arrancarse el lazo de la cabeza, y evitar que se viera como una niña. Tendría que culparlo por darle algo así.

Sin otra salida, sólo le hizo una seña que salía en un momento.

A toda prisa, se vio por última vez en el espejo; dio el visto bueno. Cogió una pequeña cartera de mano y los zapatos de tacón alto. En un suspiro determinante, salió rápidamente, caminó por el pasillo, y bajó por las escaleras. Deteniéndose en la entrada, se colocó los zapatos en ambos pies. Abrió la puerta principal para encontrarse con el rostro serio de Ryoma.

Se puso nerviosa al notar que le recorrió la vista de pies a cabeza.

—¡Yo! Sakuno —saludó Ryoma, de manera informal.

—Ohayo, Ryoma-kun.

—¿Está tu abuela?

—N-No —respondió—. Salió a una reunión de amigos, así que demorará.

—Ok. —dijo cortés. Por lo menos no tuvo que saludar a alguien más—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, estoy lista.

Al recibir un asentimiento de su parte, salió unos pasos de la propiedad, y cerró la puerta con llave. Caminó al lado de su novio hasta llegar al auto.

—Lindo lazo —agregó, Ryoma. Una sonrisa irónica se le formó en el rostro.

—¿Te estás burlando? —Hizo un puchero con los labios—. Fue tu regalo —acusó.

—Exactamente, no.

—¿Ah? —expresó, extrañada—. Pues no entiendo a qué te refieres.

—No es la forma correcta de decirlo —explicó—. Es para mi regalo.

—Por eso, fue tu regalo —recalcó.

—Es para mi regalo —volvió a repetir—. Además, lo estás usando mal.

—Mou… ¿podrías explicarte mejor? —cuestionó, vencida.

Sintió a Ryoma moverse cerca de ella. Llevó sus manos cerca de su cabello, exactamente donde estaba el sujeto el lazo y comenzó a sacarlo. Se quejó que arruinaría su peinado, pero no le tomó importancia.

— _Che'_ … —maldijo. Cogió el lazo, y sacó un objeto de su bolsillo—. Al parecer dejé olvidado esto.

—¿Un broche?

—Es para sujetarlo. —Enganchó el pequeño broche plateado en la parte trasera del lazo, y lo ubicó en la parte delantera del vestido—. No te muevas —ordenó.

Sintió los dedos de Ryoma por su piel, cuando levantó parte de la tela del vestido para que encajara el broche. En ese modo, dejó de parecer infantil, ahora era una especie de regalo. Como si el vestido fuera una envoltura rosada, con un lazo de adorno del mismo color.

—¿Ves? —expresó, Ryoma, confiado—. Es para mi regalo.

En ese momento, entendió. Ella era el regalo de Ryoma.

—Un regalo que pienso reclamar más tarde.

Un tinte rojo invadió ambas mejillas. Iba a decir algo, pero fue detenida por los labios de su novio, que la besaron tendidamente.

Estaban en igual de condiciones.

Esa noche de aniversario, habría intercambio de regalos.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Pues nos perderemos el intercambio de regalos XD

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Sigamos participando de este evento.


	19. Cosplay

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Cosplay-.-**

Ryoma se acomodó en el respaldar de la cama.

Con una revista entre las manos, siguió repasando las páginas mientras lo ojeaba con discreción. Aunque se trataba de artículos de tenis para despertar el interés por las letras, en ese momento su concentración estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Era lo mejor que pudo encontrar para matar el tiempo. Suspiró cansado al notar la hora que marcaba el reloj sobre la pared; había transcurrido más de media hora.

Media hora desde que Sakuno se encerrara en el baño.

Ganas no le faltaron de forzar la puerta, y sacarla del baño, pero se contuvo. Ella debía salir voluntariamente, y pagar la apuesta que perdió. Ese fue el acuerdo. No era momento de ponerse ansioso; todavía le quedaba toda la noche para que su esposa le luciera una amplia lista de disfraces que yacían en una caja. Sería su noche de 'S _esión Cosplay'._

Sonrió perversamente.

Una mañana no tan habitual, durante la hora del desayuno, estuvo con Sakuno recordando muchos acontecimientos de cuando se encontraron en la escuela, las experiencias de convivencia entre ambos, incluso varios de los torneos con Seigaku. Pasaron horas entre remembranzas del pasado cuando se conocieron. Como era de esperarse, el tema de tenis salió a relucir en muchas oportunidades, cuestión que no fue desaprovechada por Sakuno para tildarlo de presumido y petulante. Aludió que ella también jugaba bien el tenis, que en muchas oportunidades su entrenadora la alabó por sus habilidades. Aceptó que no estaba a su nivel, pero podía defenderse.

Divertido por el rumbo que tomó la conversación, y motivado por la confianza que despertó en su esposa, lanzó la apuesta. No se atrevió a pedirle que le ganara un partido de tenis completo, así que hizo una variación a su propuesta, dándole una razón más para llamarlo presumido y petulante. La oferta fue, que si en un partido de seis sets, le anotaba un sólo punto, ganaba la apuesta, y anticipándose, anunció que el perdedor haría lo que el ganador quisiera.

La respuesta llegó inmediatamente por un asentimiento, y el partido se realizó esa mañana antes del almuerzo. Aunque lo tuvo fácil en un comienzo, se sintió orgulloso de Sakuno por haber mejorado en el tenis, y lo único que decidió al ganador de esa apuesta, fue una pelota que cayó sobre la línea. Según su veredicto, estaba un sesenta por ciento fuera de la pista de tenis, por lo cual se declaró vencedor. Tal vez falló a la hora de hacer los cálculos de porcentaje, pero no podía dejar que Sakuno ganara. No cuando tenía la petición perfecta.

Una caja completa con disfraces sensuales de Halloween, cortesía de Tomoka.

Cerró la revista y la arrojó a un lado de la cama. Su vista se posó en la pecaminosa caja que descansaba a unos metros de él. Según lo que contara su esposa hace algún tiempo, Tomoka se la dejó a guardar, pero con las actividades de mudanza al nuevo apartamento, olvidó devolvérsela. Por azares del destino, su olvidó jugó a su favor, pues aprovecharía todo el contenido de la caja.

Era la hora de cobrar la apuesta.

—Sakuno —llamó en mala gana, para que no notara su ansiedad—. Me llegará la madrugada esperándote.

—N-No es cierto. —La voz de Sakuno salió a través de la puerta del baño—. Recién acaba de anochecer.

—A este paso llegará mañana.

—Mou… me da vergüenza —se quejó—. E-Es muy pequeño.

—Diste tu palabra —recalcó.

—S-Sí, pero…

—Ya te he visto antes. —Mostró una media sonrisa burlona—. ¿Vas a salir o entro a buscarte?

—¡Ryoma-kun! —exclamó en señal de advertencia. Se movió inquieta por el cuarto de baño, y añadió—. E-Está bien, pero no te burles.

Lo último que haría sería burlarse de su esposa, y mucho menos con las ropas que llevó al baño para cumplir con la apuesta. En una aceptación corta, esperó paciente hasta que la cerradura cedió y la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Si era como se lo imaginaba, por lo menos estaba seguro que mantendría la compostura.

Mostrándose atento en todo momento, siguió los pies que se movieron desde la puerta de baño para dar un paso en la habitación. Las medias negras subían por las largas piernas hasta llegar a un elástico encima de la rodilla, y que dejaba los muslos al descubierto. Las manos de Sakuno estaban en la cortísima falda, seguramente intentando cubrir lo que dejaba mostrar la tela, pero fue misión imposible, pues la falda llegaba hasta el inicio de la 'v' que formaba ambas piernas. El viaje de su vista, siguió por el plano y cremoso abdomen, hasta chocar con la tela color blanco que se amarraba en la parte delantera del pecho con un listón rosado. Era el clásico modelo marinero.

Sakuno llevaba un _cosplay_ de colegiala.

—M-Me trajo recuerdos, y pues… —dijo Sakuno, nerviosa.

Pero no cualquier colegiala.

El _cosplay_ completo denotaba mucho más allá que un simple disfraz. El color rosado del listón, la tela de ambos hombros y falda corta de un tono verde agua, daban la impresión a un uniforme escolar que vio hace mucho tiempo. Si sumaba las dos trenzas largas que aún mantenía, podría decir que se trataba de una Sakuno en la escuela Seigaku, aunque con muchos metros de tela menos.

Tragó saliva con dificultad a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿Eso estaba en la caja? —Trató de mantener la compostura.

—Fuiste tú quien me lo dio —recordó.

Estaba tan concentrado en darle el disfraz que olvidó lo que representaba el uniforme. Si en algo tenía razón su esposa, es que sí le traía recuerdos. Recuerdos de su temporada en la escuela. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese entonces, sólo que ahora nada los podía separar. Ya no eran niños de doce años.

Guardando aquella memoria en su mente, se levantó de la cama de un salto, y en silencio, caminó hacia ella. La notó dubitativa, aún ejerciendo fuerza en la falda corta.

—¿C-Cómo se ve? —preguntó, Sakuno, muy sonrojada.

Su boca respondió de una manera diferente; no con palabras. La besó tendidamente, mientras tomaba su cintura entre sus brazos, dejándola a su disposición. Quiso maldecir por los miles de adjetivos que tenía en mente para describir su situación, pero se los guardaría para más tarde. Simplemente se veía perfecta.

Al sentir las manos de Sakuno por su cuello, separó su rostro. Aún tenía toda la noche para esa actividad en específico, así que debía concentrarse en los demás disfraces que faltaban en la caja.

—Entonces… —Sakuno se relamió los labios—. ¿C-Cumplí con mi parte?

—Todavía. —negó—. Sigamos con el siguiente.

—Ryoma-kun. —Uso las manos libres para coger las mejillas de su esposo, apretándolas como si se tratara de un niño—. Eres un tramposo.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. No contestó.

—Ese sesenta por ciento de la pelota no estaba fuera de la pista —comenzó a explicar, con una sonrisa—, si no, fue lo contrario. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —acusó de inmediato. Siguió estirando parte de sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo estás segura? —preguntó, de manera retadora.

—He repasado la escena desde que entré al baño, tratando de asimilar que tenía que meterme en este _cosplay_ —se quejó—. Mou… no puedo equivocarme.

Mierda. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Negarlo todo hasta el final? ¿Declararse culpable?

—No puedes probarlo.

Con su respuesta, Sakuno lo miró sospechosamente. Dejó sus mejillas, y lo tomó de una mano, jalándolo hacia la caja.

—Entonces, los dos pagaremos la apuesta —sentenció—. Creo que puedo encontrar algo para…

Simplemente no lo pensó. No podía quedarse en ese lugar, esperando que su esposa le pusiera un _cosplay_ de policía o algo peor.

Soltó la mano de Sakuno, y salió corriendo por la puerta.

—¡Ryoma-kun! —gritó Sakuno. Comenzó a correr detrás de su esposo—. ¡Regresa!

Tendría que dejar la sesión se _cosplay_ para otra ocasión.

Entendió que no podía jugar con Sakuno de esa manera y menos si involucraba hacer trampa.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Si leyeron el OS7: Animadora, podrán notar que tiene algo de relación, pero cambié en algo la historia original para hacer un OS independiente :3 Espero que les haya gustado, y ahora a esperar que cosplay le eligió Sakuno XD.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.


	20. América

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-América-.-**

Sakuno miró nuevamente el mapa.

Trató de buscar un nombre referencial en la calle, pero no logró encontrar la dirección que estaba apuntada en la tarjeta de presentación que llevaba en la mano. No le sonó familiar ese lugar. Había prestado atención a las avenidas que debía tomar para no perderse, y regresar segura al hotel donde se hospedaba con su abuela, pero al parecer no surtió efecto, porque seguía sin poder ubicarse en el espacio. Era un país diferente al suyo.

Deseo saber inglés fluido para poder preguntar su ubicación.

Había llegado con su abuela a Estados Unidos, ya que hace varios meses recibió una invitación de una antigua amiga de universidad, que le pidió llegar a ese país para asistir a una conferencia de Tenis. Muy entusiasmada por conocer América, aceptó la oferta que le hizo su abuela de acompañarla, además, que se haría cargo de los gastos. Fue una oportunidad que no pudo rechazar.

Uno de los días que no contó con su compañía, se animó a recorrer la ciudad por algunas horas, intentando en la medida de lo posible, no alejarse mucho del hotel. Así que segura de sí misma, emprendió el camino entre las avenidas adyacentes al ' _Central Park'_ y le tomó casi todo el día visitar esa pequeña zona de la ciudad de ' _Nueva York'._ Entre ese ajetreo de conocer los museos y los parques, la hora le jugó una mala pasada, pues necesitaba volver al hotel. Rápidamente, siguió la calle que más recordaba, abriéndose paso por la ' _Quinta Avenida'_ , pero entre tantas personas que iban y venían, tomó otra dirección. Oficialmente estaba perdida.

Siempre escuchó que América era muy grande pero no pensó que sería tan fácil perderse. Suspiró ante la simpleza de aquel pensamiento, porque ella no era un radar andando y tenía la mala costumbre de extraviarse hasta en su propio país. Era muy despistada cuando se trataba de direcciones.

Debía seguir buscando el hotel.

—¡Hey girl!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz. No supo si voltear o no, porque no estaba segura que se refiriera a ella. Ignorando el llamado, dio unos pasos más por la vereda mientras mantenía la mirada en el mapa. Sintió la presencia de alguien que la seguía.

—¡Hey girl! —insistió la voz del hombre—. ¡I'm talking to you! —exclamó que le hablaba a ella.

Se puso nerviosa. Iba a echar a correr, pero en ese instante, el hombre le tomó la muñeca.

—¿Q-Que quiere?

—Whatever —expresó el hombre, al no entenderla—, come with me —le ordenó que fuera con él.

—¡Déjeme! —pidió, asustada.

Sintió la fuerza del hombre sobre su muñeca e hizo lo posible por soltarse. No se le pasó por la cabeza que andar sola por las avenidas iba a ser peligroso, pues al ser una extranjera, sería más difícil pedir ayuda. Sintió que en cualquier momento perdería la batalla contra el hombre que parecía muy seguro de querer llevársela, a quien sabe dónde.

A punto de gritar cualquier incoherencia para llamar la atención de alguien, notó como una pelota de tenis interceptó la frente del hombre. El golpe fue tan fuerte que se tambaleó. Una pelota más cayó en su rodilla y terminó por perder el equilibrio.

Se cogió la muñeca, y volteó hacia la figura que se movió a su lado. Se sorprendió al notar de quien se trataba.

Ryoma Echizen portando su raqueta de tenis.

—Go away —espetó, Ryoma, pidiendo que se largara.

—Sorry, man. —El hombre se puso de pie asustado—. Didn't know she was your girl —sin pensarlo, aludió que no sabía que era su chica, y empezó a correr en dirección contraria

Sakuno suspiró aliviada ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Por un segundo pensó que el hombre se pondría agresivo o algo peor, pero se fue sin hacerles nada. Aunque no supo descifrar lo que dijo en la última frase, lo importante era que estaban a salvo. A sus cortos quince años, casi muere de un susto.

Aún nerviosa por el inesperado momento, volteó hacia Ryoma.

—G-Gracias, Ryoma-kun.

—¿Ryuzaki? —cuestionó, totalmente desubicado por verla nuevamente. La pudo reconocer por las largas trenzas que llevaba—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno… —Se acomodó el flequillo, nerviosa—. Mi abuela tuvo una reunión con una antigua amiga, y me invitó. Llegué hace unos días.

—¿Y no pudiste buscar un guía? —preguntó de inmediato—. Estás en la avenida más peligrosa de _Manhattan._

—¿D-De dónde?

—Era de esperarse —murmuró.

—No lo encontré en el mapa y pues…

—Olvídalo —suspiró cansado. Dio unos pasos hacia ella, y la tomó de la mano—. Te llevaré a tu hotel, así no te perderás.

Sintió la mano de Ryoma sobre la suya y se sonrojó de inmediato. Le pidió por la dirección de su hotel, que con gusto se la dio, pues así sería más fácil llegar. No pudo encontrar a nadie más familiarizado con la ciudad.

América era un lugar tan grande que parecía una coincidencia que se encontraran. Muchos años transcurrieron de la última vez que lo vio, y aún parecía recordarla.

Su pecho brinco de alegría al saberlo.

—Ryoma-kun —llamó, dubitativa. Recibiendo una mirada de su compañero, prosiguió—: Sé que no debería preguntar, pero… ¿qué fue lo que dijo el hombre?

—¿Qué? —Se crispó al instante por la pregunta.

—No se inglés, y me dio curiosidad.

—¡Nada importante!

Sorprendida por la reacción, mejor se guardó los comentarios. Lo vio acomodarse la visera de la gorra, a su parecer, algo sonrojado. No pudo decir más porque siguió el camino entre las avenidas.

Por lo menos ahora no se perdería en América.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Estoy llena de muchos clichés XD Ahora que me pongo a pensar, América está divido en Sur, Centro y Norte, así que supongo que elegí América del Norte o.o

¡Gracias por leer!


	21. Kimodameshi

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Kimodameshi-.-**

—¡Ah!

—¿Ahora qué pasó?

—E-Escuché un g-grito —tartamudeó, Sakuno.

—¿Y un grito te asusta? —cuestionó, Ryoma, escéptico.

—L-Lo siento.

—Ryuzaki. Me estás cortando la circulación del brazo.

—¡Lo siento!

Ryoma suspiró cansado.

La muchacha se separó de él y dejó, una vez más, su brazo libre. Era la quinta vez que Sakuno se abalanzaba sobre alguna parte de su anatomía, buscando soporte emocional para sus alterados nervios. No estaba seguro que debía hacer en aquellos momentos de acercamiento porque empezaba a perder la paciencia con su compañera, que pescaba cualquier oportunidad para asustarse y clavarle las uñas en el brazo. Él no creía en fantasmas, así que no encontraba la razón de su desesperación.

El Kimodameshi escolar era una tontería.

Como todos los años, la escuela preparaba esa actividad para que los alumnos de los tres primeros años, pudieran participar. El lugar elegido fue un resort abandonado y a medio construir en una zona alejada de la ciudad, y que cumplían con los requerimientos de seguridad básicos. En un principio, este evento de verano estuvo planeado para realizarse de manera tranquila y ordenada como los años anteriores, pero no contaron con que una escuela más se sumaría al evento. A parte de estar presente Seigaku, Fudomine tuvo la idea de realizar el Kimodameshi en el mismo lugar.

Al ser dos escuelas dentro de un gigantesco resort abandonado, los organizadores pactaron crear un grupo más grande de personas a participar, y hacer una mezcla de las dos escuelas. Todos fueron distribuidos en diferentes zonas del resort para que llegaran a cierto punto acordado entre el bosque, y lograran pasar la prueba. La presencia de ambas escuelas, hizo que el evento se volviera un caos; gritos de miedo por doquier. No por nada los profesores de Seigaku y fudomine prepararon un sinfín de escenas de miedo, que haría saltar a cualquier fantasma, claro, si existieran.

Ryoma tuvo que soportar a su elocuente grupo.

Inui que anotaba rarezas en su cuaderno, y mencionaba cada cinco minutos, que los fantasmas eran solo ilusiones del cerebro, con lo cual, estaba de acuerdo. Ryuzaki que no paraba de gritar por cualquier cosa, y había tomado la costumbre de abrazarlo cada vez que el viento soplaba. En esta situación no sabía cómo sentirse, pero se comenzaba a incomodar. Por si fuera poco, un trío inseparable que hace unos minutos salió corriendo uno detrás del otro, porque los muchachos buscaban cualquier excusa para competir; Kamio, la hermana de Tachibana y Momoshiro.

Olvidó el altercado con Sakuno, y se acomodó la gorra para seguir caminando. Se encontraban en uno de los muchos pasillos del resort abandonado. Era un poco complicado salir al bosque desde un dieciseisavo piso.

—Esto no funcionará —comentó Inui; cerró su cuaderno—. Kamio, Tachibana y Momo deben volver, si no, no podremos concluir el circuito.

—Dijeron que buscarían una salida —suspiró, Sakuno—. Las escaleras estaban en mal estado, espero que se encuentren bien.

—Se supone que son mayores que nosotros —señaló, Ryoma—. Volverán cuando choquen contra la pared, por la dirección que tomaron.

—Hum… ¿cómo estás seguro? —cuestionó, Inui.

—Repasé la estructura de un plano antiguo que encontré en la biblioteca —contestó sin mucho ánimo—. Quizás me equivoque.

—Ryoma-kun —llamó, Sakuno—. ¿Eso no es hacer trampa?

—Yo lo llamaría fuentes de información.

—Eso ayudará mucho en armar un plano para salir de aquí. —Inui abrió el cuaderno nuevamente—. Este resort ha estado abandonado por más de 30 años, así que es válida la fuente —comentó, mientras empezaba a anotar varios datos—. El proyecto no pudo terminarse porque los trabajadores comenzaron a desaparecer por razones desconocidas, aunque días posteriores encontraron algunos cuerpos por estos pasillos.

—¡I-Inui-sempai! —exclamó, Sakuno, completamente asustada—. No tiene porque relatarnos los detalles.

—Son tonterías —dijo Ryoma, acomodándose la gorra—. De todas formas, sólo debemos encontrar la salida. Nadie aparecerá.

—E-Eso espero. —Sakuno se sintió más reconfortada por las palabras de Ryoma.

Ryoma repasó la mano por la frente, estuvo a punto de culpar a Inui por hacer asustar a la muchacha. Si dejaba que Sakuno creyera la historia, terminaría por perder el brazo.

Iban a seguir caminando por el pasillo, cuando notó algo extraño en la muchacha de trenzas. La vio temblar a su lado, mientras se cogía los antebrazos para darse calor. Pensaría que se trataba del susto, pero cuando repasó la vista por sus prendas, supo que era el frío. Llevaba sólo unos pantalones cortos, una ligera blusa y sandalias.

Si bien era verano, a las doce de la noche, el viento cortaba la piel.

—¿Tienes frío? —Se animó a preguntar.

—U-Un poco —respondió, sonrojada—. No pensé que en verano corriera tanto viento.

—Estamos en una prefectura ubicada cerca del mar —intervino, Inui—. A estas horas el viento correrá a…

—Lo sabemos, Inui-sempai —le cortó Ryoma, antes que empezara su cátedra de la velocidad del viento.

—Estaré bien. —Sonrió, Sakuno—. Mientras más rápido encontremos la salida, será mejor.

Se quedó callado por unos momentos. Pensó en dejar pasar la situación porque no era de su incumbencia que Sakuno tuviera frío, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que hiciera algo al respecto. No podía dejar que su compañera tuviera que soportar las malas condiciones climáticas.

Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, cogió el filo de la polera que llevaba puesta, y se la quitó. Tenía una polera de manga corta adicional, así que le sería suficiente. Tomando la prenda, se la pasó a Sakuno que la recibió sorprendida.

—Toma, póntelo —ordenó.

—E-Espera, Ryoma-kun. —Hizo el ademán de devolverle la polera—. Pescarás un resfriado.

— _Che'_ , ¿no ves que tengo otra?

—Pero…

—Tómalo —ordenó, por última vez.

—E-Esta bien. G-Gracias.

Repasó como Sakuno se ponía la polera. Le tomó segundos pasar la tela por la cabeza, alzar los brazos para colocarse las mangas, y alisar la parte baja. Notó como la polera le quedó un poco holgada, y llegaba a cubrirle los pantalones cortos. Si no hubiera estado presente al momento que se colocó la prenda, juraría que no tenía nada debajo.

Ocultó un inminente sonrojo con la visera de la gorra.

—Hum… interesante —añadió Inui. Escribió algo en su cuaderno.

Una electricidad viajó por la espalda.

¡Mierda! Olvidó por competo que su sempai estaba a metros de ellos.

Deseó que un fantasma verdadero se apareciera en ese preciso instante. Necesitaba terminar con ese evento de verano, porque sintió que comenzaba a hacer tonterías.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Siento que faltan más locuras de un Kimodameshi, pero pensé en hacerlo corto nxn

¡Gracias por leer!


	22. Ducha

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Ducha-.-**

—Diablos —maldijo, Ryoma.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, Sakuno. Rápidamente cerró el grifo del agua—. Pensé que ya funcionaba.

—Pensé dar con el problema, pero no parecer ser eso. —Se sacudió el cabello, y suspiró cansado—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo revisaron esto?

—Cambié los repuestos el mes pasado —explicó, inocente.

— _Che'…_ seguiré revisando.

—Gracias por la ayuda, nuevamente.

Sakuno jugó con los dedos, nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba algo semejante en su apartamento. Se suponía que cuando se mudara hace unos tres meses, la empresa constructora le entregó la vivienda en buen estado, y sin desperfectos; sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ser víctima de las cañerías de agua, que jugaba con su paciencia cada semana. Siempre que decidía bañarse, la ducha dejaba de funcionar dejándola en medio del baño, embadurnada de jabón, o cuando decidía hacer la colada, la tubería del agua se malograba en medio del enjuague y terminaba por hacerlo ella misma. Tenía los dedos adoloridos de tanto restregar.

Pensó en llamar a un plomero para que la ayudara en la inspección de las cañerías de su apartamento, pero a causa de las fiestas navideñas a la vuelta de la esquina, todos los trabajadores estaban de licencia, o se encontraban de viaje. No pudo soportar ese problema por más tiempo porque esa mañana, la ducha la había dejado colgada en medio del baño, así que planeó arreglarlo ella sola. Estaba segura que viendo documentales de _"hágalo usted mismo",_ conseguiría un mejor resultado. Decidida y con una caja de herramientas, se dispuso a revisar el grifo de la lavandería, pero fue cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta, y al momento de abrirla, se chocó con una gran sorpresa.

Su vecino de piso, Ryoma Echizen.

Aparte de la molestia que generó los desperfectos del apartamento, lo único bueno que pudo rescatar de ese edificio, era la presencia de su vecino. En los tres meses que vivía ahí, no tuvo mucho contacto con él y ninguno de los dos se animó a hablar más de lo necesario. Ese tiempo se pasó entre saludos, un corto 'que hiciste ayer', o cuando ella se decidía a invitarle dulces o pasteles. Sólo entablaron una relación superficial, donde pudo notar que el muchacho pasaba los días, estudiando, jugando tenis, y vivía en compañía de su gato Himalayo. Esto último se le hizo por demás adorable.

Se le hizo más adorable aún, que se encontrara ahora mismo en su apartamento, ayudándola a arreglar las tuberías y cañerías. Cuando tocó la puerta, le comentó que escuchó que necesitaba un plomero, así que en forma de agradecimiento por el pastel del día anterior, se ofreció de voluntario. Aunque le dijo entre un rostro serio y nervioso, no pudo despegar los ojos de él. Aceptó de inmediato la ayuda.

Es como si le hubiera caído del cielo.

Aún desde su posición junto a la ducha, repasó la vista por el porte atlético, seguramente por el deporte que practicaba a diario, las manos habilidosas que se movían por el grifo mientras usaba las herramientas para ajustar, y sobre todo, aquellos ojos dorados, cómo si se tratara de un gato, que se mostraban concentrados en su trabajo. Debía agregar que en el primer intento de arreglar la ducha, le había caído agua al cabello, haciéndolo ver muy _sexy_. Sintió inmediatamente un hueco en el estómago. No podía negar que fuera guapo.

Estaba decidida a invitarle más pasteles.

—Abre el grifo del agua —ordenó Ryoma, pero al no escuchar respuesta, le gritó que le prestara atención—. ¿Estás escuchando?

—¡S-Sí! —Se sorprendió Sakuno—. Estaba pensando en… no, nada. —Se sonrojó al instante por lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

—Ya debe funcionar —dijo en un suspiro.

Asintió ante el pedido del muchacho. Abrió el grifo principal que se encontraba debajo del lavadero del baño. En primera instancia arreglaron el problema de obstrucción de la tubería, ahora, debían revisar que el rociador de la ducha arrojara el agua ordenadamente por los agujeros, y no esparcirlo a lo loco por todos lados.

—Parece funcionar bien.

—G-Gracias… Echizen-san —expresó, dubitativa de cómo llamarlo—. Me has salvado de quedarme enjabonada en el baño… —Se tapó la boca. Un profundo sonrojo se formó en el rostro—. Perdón… no quise.

—Hum… —comentó Ryoma, en una media sonrisa perversa—. ¿Eso fue lo que pasaba?

—Mou… es que no me permitía bañarme tranquila. —Jugo con sus dedos, nerviosa—. ¡Pero ahora está arreglado! Te pasaré una toalla para que te seques el cabello. —Le sonrió, para despistar.

Estuvo a punto de moverse a hacia su habitación, cuando un sonido extraño salió de la tubería de la ducha. Ambos miraron en dirección al rociador de la ducha, y la tubería explotó sobre ellos. El agua empezó a rociarse encima, mojando las paredes, el lavadero, y principalmente las prendas de ambos.

—¡Apaga el grifo!

Escuchó la orden de Ryoma, y tratando de ver por dónde iba entre tanta agua, llegó hacia el grifo principal, debajo del lavadero. Lo apagó y el agua dejó de rociarse.

—Ryuzaki —llamó, Ryoma, malhumorado. Totalmente mojado, usó las manos para exprimir parte de su camisa y sacudirse el cabello—. Tienes un problema muy serio con este apartamento.

Sakuno se quedó en vilo.

El corazón se le paralizó, la sangre corrió fría por las venas, y sintió esas mariposas en el estómago. Ryoma estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, que cuando exprimió parte de su camisa, pudo ver los músculos de sus abdominales totalmente formados. Casi sufre un desmayo cuando sacudió su cabello, y las gotitas de agua se dispersaron en el aire. Por un momento pensó que estaba en un comercial de televisión.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de felicidad.

—¿Ryuzaki?

—¿Qué? —expresó, totalmente ida.

—¿Te puedo decir algo?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Será mejor que te cubras con algo.

—¿Eh?

Se despertó del ensueño en el que se encontraba, y siguió la mirada de Ryoma sobre ella. Bajó la vista, notó que la blusa blanca que llevaba puesta dejaba traslucir el sujetador de corazoncitos. Se sonrojó al instante, y se cubrió con ambas manos.

—¡Ah! —gritó—. ¡No mires!

—Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su habitación.

Ya no sólo la ducha le jugaba sucio por descomponerse, si no, que ahora también la dejaba en vergüenza con su guapo vecino.

Ya no podría mirarlo a la cara nuevamente.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Me salió AU. Esta fue la historia de Sakuno, su vecinito y la ducha vengadora XD

¡Gracias por leer!


	23. Vampiro

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Vampiro-.-**

Sakuno abrió los ojos ante la molesta luz; pestañeó varias veces para despabilarse y bostezó a causa del cansancio. Se movió entre las colchas, disponiéndose a levantarse de la cama; ya eran las siete de la mañana y debía preparar el desayuno. En un profundo suspiro, se dispuso a salir de la cama, pero sintió una presión en la cintura que la hizo volver.

El brazo de Ryoma la detuvo.

Sonrió. Su esposo estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, con un brazo debajo de la cabeza para descansar, y la otra enroscada en su cintura. Seguramente en algún momento de la noche terminaron en tal posición, pero no recordaba. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, no perdió más tiempo, y cogiendo la mano de Ryoma, la apartó, para poder levantarse. Se dirigió hasta el perchero, descolgó una bata, y se la colocó alrededor del cuerpo. Debía preparar el desayuno antes que se levantara.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, abrió y cerró la puerta. Se perdió por el corredor, bajó las escaleras con cuidado. Internándose en la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y eligió preparar lo que más le gustaba a su esposo. Se sintió con el ánimo suficiente de hacerlo, pues era la manera de agradecer sus atenciones, y más cuando se trataba de un acto infantil como el de anoche.

Inconscientemente llevó la mano hacia el cuello.

Esa noche, ella sugirió ver una película para poder aprovechar el mal tiempo. Se quedaron en casa al calor de la chimenea, una buena taza de chocolate y el enorme televisor en frente. Para que no se quejara y terminara dormido en medio de la cinta, lo dejó elegir la película. Esperando que tomara una de acción entre el sin número de estrenos que llevaban en la colección, su sangre corrió fría ante el CD que le mostró. Una de suspenso y terror que involucraba vampiros.

Durante toda la película no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna que no fuera gritos y gemidos de susto. Cada quince minutos se aferraba al brazo de Ryoma preguntándole si la escena de miedo ya había terminado, pero una que otra vez, se encontraba con vampiros sedientos de sangre, dejando muertos por doquier. No ayudaron mucho a sus nervios. Aunque varias veces Ryoma la intentó calmar con el clásico _'Es sólo ficción'_ , _'Ningún personaje va a salir del televisor'_ , no servía de nada.

Respiró tranquila cuando la película terminó, pero no fue el fin del trauma psicológico que vino después. Si no fuera porque su esposo estuvo a su lado, no hubiera podido ir hasta la habitación, porque cada vez que volteaba la cabeza a la ventana, juraba ver la forma de un vampiro entre los árboles. Hasta estuvo muy cerca de decirle a Ryoma que la acompañara al baño, pero ocultó esa vergüenza que la viera tan asustada. Nada se comparaba con la sombra aterradora que formaba el perchero, daba la forma de una persona con una capa grande.

Por si fuera poco, tuvo problemas para dormir. Se vio a ella misma corriendo por matorrales desconocidos, mientas una figura la perseguía. Intentó alegarse a toda costa de la sombra desconocida, pero entre respiraciones agitadas, no supo en qué momento se despistó y chocó con una telaraña gigante. Nada tenía sentido en una pesadilla producto del miedo. Se movió para salir de la prisión arácnida, pero la sombra llegó hasta ella. Abrió su gran capa, pero lo único que iluminó aquel ser oscuro fue los ojos rojos, y afilados colmillos blancos. Entre pedidos de ayuda, fue muy tarde cuando la sombra se acercó a ella, la tomó por el mentón, y terminó por enterrar los colmillos en su cuello.

Pegó tal grito, que seguramente se escuchó hasta un kilómetro de distancia. Obviamente su esposo se levantó primero para ayudarla a superar el mal sueño. La abrazó fuerte para servir como soporte emocional, conversaron de diversos temas tratando que olvidara el momento, y se mantuvo despierto a su lado. Hasta consiguió que se disculpara por escoger tal película, razón principal por la cual se asustara. Reconfortada por el calor corporal, y aliviada por las suaves palabras, logró dormirse entre sus brazos.

Se sintió feliz que el abrazo haya durado hasta el día siguiente. Aunque culpaba a Ryoma por insistir en ver algo que le generaba miedo, por su parte lo consideró como un comportamiento infantil, pues nada de lo que salía en las películas era real.

No tenía nada que temer.

—Pensé que no te levantarías.

Escuchó una voz cerca e inmediatamente bajó la mano del cuello. Ryoma se acercó a la cocina, usando también una bata y batiendo sus cabellos desordenados.

—Ohayo Ryoma-kun —le sonrió—. Alguien tiene que preparar el desayuno.

—¿El tipo japonés?

—Me desperté con ánimos de hacerlo.

—Mmm, Sakuno —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Puedo preguntar si ya te encuentras mejor por lo de anoche?

—¿Eh? —Se sorprendió. Su actitud le daba indicios que aún lo sentía, así que acercándose a él, le tomó de una mano, y añadió—: Estoy bien. Sólo fue una pesadilla, pero tus palabras… me ayudaron a dormir.

—Bueno… —suspiró— fue mi culpa de todas maneras.

—Si me prometes que no volveremos a ver algo así —agregó, inocente —, y que veremos mis _'películas rosas'_ , entonces podría perdonarte.

—¿Ah? —Movió la mano por los cabellos, exasperado—. Está bien, pero sólo por un mes.

—¿Tan poco? —cuestionó—. Que sean seis meses.

—¿Es en serio? —Le dio un tic en el ojo. No iba a sobrevivir con sus películas románticas por seis meses—. Estás jugando con tu suerte.

—¡Ryoma-kun! Acabo de ver la sombra de…

—¡Ok! —exclamó. Tuvo que dar el brazo a torcer antes que lo siguiera manipulando y extendiera el tiempo a un año—. Que sean seis meses.

Sakuno sonrió. Por lo menos, ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse porque su esposo escogiera géneros que le desagradaba, no tendría más pesadillas, y compartirían tiempo juntos.

Iba a dejar su mano libre para seguir con sus quehaceres, pero Ryoma no la dejó ir; por el contrario, la tomó de ambas manos, y la arrinconó a la barra de la cocina. En esos segundos que no fueron registrados por su cerebro, sintió su boca pasear por la piel de su cuello.

—¿Q-Que haces?

—No necesito ser vampiro para hacer esto.

—¿Eh?

Sintió mover su boca, haciendo círculos con la lengua muy despacio. Los dientes rasgaron suavemente su piel, abriéndose por un área más grande, hasta que se perdió ante el sin fin de emociones.

Suspiró satisfactoriamente ante las caricias de su esposo.

Si Ryoma fuese el vampiro, entonces sería más agradable.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** No me salió como Twilight XD Hice una corta referencia a la película romántica que escribí en el OS 17, pero es independiente.

¡Gracias por leer!


	24. Cumpleaños

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Cumpleaños-.-**

Ryoma se movió entre los invitados. Muchos de los presentes se dispersaban en pequeños grupos mientras conversaban entre ellos, cada uno llevaba una copa de champagne. La decoración completa del salón hacía alusión a motivos navideños. El típico árbol verde con muchas bombillas de colores dorados, regalos dispersos sobre el suelo, ornamentos por las paredes, hasta la mesa donde descansaban un sinfín de aperitivos denotaba el gusto por la Navidad. Se preguntó si en realidad su padre tuvo la intención de celebrar las vísperas de navidad con amigos o el cumpleaños de su propio hijo.

Literalmente era un invitado en su antigua casa.

Hace no mucho tiempo llegó en compañía de Sakuno, especialmente para cumplir el deseo de su padre de verlos en la reunión. Estaba seguro que se trató de una broma que Nanjirou se diera el trabajo de hacer una tarjeta personalizada, invitándolo a la casa para su cumpleaños, como si se tratara de un extraño. Esperaba que la próxima invitación, no fuera para decirle dónde sería su primer aniversario de bodas. Si sabía que se encontraría con personas desconocidas, hubiera preferido quedarse en su apartamento en compañía sólo de su esposa.

Sonrió internamente.

Desde que se casara con Sakuno, sólo hace unos meses atrás, no habían parado de viajar. Su profesión de tenista era muy exigente a la hora de participar en diferentes torneos, motivo por el cual, la primera opción fue incluir a su esposa en sus viajes. Ella alegremente aceptó acompañarlo a todo lugar, pues esa fue la promesa que hicieron desde mucho antes que se casaran. Ese tiempo de vivir en otros países, no les dio oportunidad de visitar a sus familiares y amigos, así que cuando recibieron la invitación de su padre, tuvo que hacer una excepción por su cumpleaños, y además, las celebraciones de Navidad.

Sólo deseaba que su padre no lo torturara con comentarios inadecuados como solía hacerlo.

—Ryoma —llamó, Nanjirou. Se hizo presente ante su hijo con una copa de champagne en la mano—. Estaba cerca de enviar una paloma mensajera —se burló.

—No nos fuimos para siempre —acotó, despreocupado.

—Bueno, tienes una linda esposa así que es una opción muy tentadora.

—Hum… me fui para no volver a escucharte. —La comisura de los labios se deformaron en una sonrisa sarcástica—. No malinterpretes mis motivos.

—Has crecido mucho, _seishounen_ —rió por lo bajo—. Bienvenido a casa.

—Estoy en casa, viejo.

Ryoma sintió la mano de su padre en su cabeza, como si se tratara de un niño. Aunque le trajo recuerdos, movió la mano para que dejara de incomodarlo.

—Por otro lado —agregó, Nanjirou. Se cubrió la boca con los dedos, en forma de burla, y añadió—: Espero que ocuparan su tiempo, como por ejemplo, ir avanzando con la creación de mi futuro nieto.

—¡Estás de broma! —exclamó. Sintió las mejillas arder, pero se contuvo de alguna forma para no hacerlo tan evidente. Era la segunda vez que le soltaba ese comentario—. Y después preguntas por qué nos vamos por tanto tiempo —espetó.

—Calma, calma. —Nanjirou se mordió la lengua para no lanzar una carcajada por la actitud de su hijo—. Sólo era una sugerencia.

—Ahórrate tus sugerencias —añadió, molesto.

—Si lo ves de este modo, el pequeño podría salir parecido a su abuelo —comentó, entusiasta.

— _Che'_ … ¿y tomar ese riesgo? —cuestionó, sarcástico—. Ni lo sueñes.

—Que atrevimiento —se mofó—. ¿Acaso no has visto a Ryoga y a ti? Yo fabrico muchachos guapos.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

No le faltaron ganas por enviarle una mofa a causa de los comentarios poco saludables para su salud mental, pero tuvo que agradecer a la persona que los interrumpió en ese instante, ya que pidió atención en otro lugar. Diciéndole que conversarían más tarde, se encaminó hacia otra parte de la casa para buscar a Sakuno.

Una maldición se le escapó por lo bajo.

Su padre siempre jugaba con los botones correctos para hacerlo perder la paciencia. ¿Quien se creía que era para opinar sobre ese tema? Él decidiría el tiempo correcto para agrandar su familia.

Evitando un suspiro, caminó por los pasillos de la casa, pero no logró dar con Sakuno por ninguna parte. Dejando de lado los sonidos de los invitados por toda la casa, se aventuró por la mampara que lo llevó afuera. El temporal de invierno se dejó sentir a través del saco formal que llevaba puesto, pues la nieve no dejó de caer en ningún momento. Como última opción, caminó por la madera que rodeaba la casa, pues estaba techada; a punto de dar la vuelta completa, vio dos figuras más adelante. Sakuno y su madre parecían conversar, ambas llevaban dos abrigos a causa del frío.

Sonrió al encontrarlas juntas. Se acercó hasta cierta parte, e iba dejar notar su presencia, cuando escuchó algo que lo dejó petrificado en su lugar, sin ser capaz de moverse.

—Él no sabe aun que estoy… —Sakuno, suspiró— que estoy embarazada.

—¿Cuándo planeas decírselo? —cuestionó, Rinko. La mantenía cogida de las manos.

—No lo sé —dijo, apenada—. Los síntomas todavía no son notorios.

—Ay hija, menudo problema —se quejó Rinko—. Lo que podemos hacer…

Su madre lo había notado.

Ryoma no supo que decir en ese momento. La noticia fue como una broma, pero no podía porfiarle a Sakuno porque la había escuchado claramente. Vio que su madre le soltó las manos en símbolo de nerviosismo, lo que causó que la muchacha volteara lentamente hacia él.

Se preguntó si su padre trató de lanzarle una indirecta cuando se encontró con él.

—Ryoma-kun —musitó, Sakuno.

—Sakuno… —Se acercó hacia ambas mujeres—. ¿Q-Qué dijiste?

—P-Parece que surgió un mal entendido. —Se rió Rinko en forma nerviosa, improvisando la situación. Giró hacia su nuera, pero la vio mordiéndose el labio y bajando la mirada—. Porque mejor no lo discutimos en otra ocasión. Todavía tenemos la celebración de…

—Mamá —interrumpió, Ryoma—. Déjanos solos.

—Pero hijo, este tema… —Quiso continuar hablando, pero nuevamente su hijo le advirtió que los dejara solos. Dio un suspiro profundo y tuvo que aceptar —. Está bien. Estaré con tu padre en la reunión.

Siguió el camino de su madre que se fue por la otra parte de la casa. Dio unos pasos seguros hacia su esposa para seguir con el interrogatorio, pero ella comenzó a lloriquear. Cogió su propio rostro entre las manos.

—L-Lo siento, Ryoma-kun —expresó, Sakuno, entre lágrimas—, debí decirlo antes, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo. No sé si es el momento adecuado para tener un bebé, si estamos listos o no, si con tantos viajes podremos hacernos cargo de las responsabilidades —gimoteó.

Sin saber que decir aún, las palabras se le enredaron en la lengua. Tuvo que poner una mano en la frente para saber que aún estaba en la casa de su padre y no se trataba de un sueño.

—Entonces, ¿sí estas embarazada? —preguntó como si no lo hubiese oído. Era una sensación extraña que le pedía volver a escucharlo.

—S-Sí. —Movió las manos de su rostro, y limpió algunas lágrimas que no dejaron de caer—. Hace una semana lo comprobé.

—¿Una semana? —preguntó. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía un idiota por no responder de otra manera.

—Sé que debí decirlo antes, pero… —titubeó—. No sabía que pensar, y por lo que le comentaste a Nanjirou-san de no sentirte listo para tener un hijo…

En ese instante, sus pensamientos sin sentido frenaron en su interior, y se sintió más listo que nunca para hablar. Ahora lograba entender muchas cosas, de por qué Sakuno no le dijo la noticia mucho antes. Le carcomió la conciencia saber que su esposa estuvo en un mar de dudas en esa semana, sólo por una equivocación.

Recordó ese día muy bien, pues su padre lo llamó en horas de la mañana para saber cómo estaba, pero entre muchos de sus comentarios desatinados, le preguntó por primera vez, cuándo tendría la dicha de volverlo abuelo. Su respuesta simplemente fue un rotundo 'nunca', y le explicó la razón de no sentirse listo de convertirse en padre, así que no soñara con convertirse en abuelo porque no pasaría. La única diferencia, fue que se lo dijo en son de callarle la boca, hastiado de su actitud. Nunca supo que Sakuno hubiera escuchado la conversación.

—Espera. —Se acercó a ella y la tomó de ambos hombros—. ¿Cuándo escuchaste eso?

—H-Hace una semana. —Bajó la mirada.

—Mierda… —resopló, Ryoma—. Entonces fue eso.

—No supe que pensar y tuve tantas dudas que los días se pasaron sin darme cuenta.

Se culpó por haberle dado tal respuesta a su padre sólo para molestarlo, porque no lo sentía realmente. Escucharla decir que estaba a la espera de su primer hijo, lo hizo mover algo en su interior, tanto así que se quedó petrificado y sin palabras.

Era una alegría inmensa que no le permitía a su boca explicárselo.

—Tonta. —En ese momento la abrazó. Se inclinó sobre ella, y escondió su rostro sobre su cuello—. Tienes la mala costumbre de adelantarte a mi respuesta.

—No planeamos esto y… —Respondió el abrazo, aún con lágrimas.

—Repítelo de nuevo.

—Pero… yo…

—No digas más —la calló. La apretó con más fuerza—. No necesito saber más.

—No entiendo —titubeó.

—Repite la noticia de nuevo.

Una ligera pausa se formó entre ambos.

—Ryoma-kun, estoy embarazada —gimió a causa del llanto—. V-Vamos a ser padres.

No podía explicarle a su esposa lo especial de ese día.

—Gracias, Sakuno.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ryoma-kun.

La escuchó una vez más.

Ya no será sólo su cumpleaños o vísperas de navidad, si no el anuncio de su primer hijo.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Sólo puedo decir que culpo a las novelas por hacerme escribir esto, pues intenté hacer un día especial para los personajes.

De todas maneras, fue mi regalo, o mejor dicho, regalo de Sakuno para Ryoma ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


	25. Trenzas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Trenzas-.-**

Admiró las largas trenzas.

Sakuno sonrió ante su reflejo frente al espejo de su mesa de noche. Las trenzas estaban a cada lado de su rostro, llegaban hasta muy cerca de su cintura y terminaban con dos cintas color rosado. Esa había sido su apariencia desde que tuvo uso de razón. Todas las noches, después de bañarse, se daba la tarea de armar cada una de las trenzas para así dormir tranquila. Aunque se sintiera muy cansada después de las actividades del día, no podía faltar a esa costumbre.

Le trajo muchos recuerdos de infancia.

Cuando era pequeña, su abuela la sentaba en su regazo, y con la ayuda de un cepillo, solía peinar el cabello castaño muchas veces. Notaba su felicidad cuando comenzaba a armar las trenzas, y le colocaba cintas de diferentes colores cada mañana. Era como una especie de ritual. Cada trenza podía tomarle unos minutos, pero pareciera que hubiesen transcurrido muchas horas, pues siempre terminaban con alguna historia o una anécdota de juventud de su abuela. Era muy divertido compartir momentos juntas.

La situación cambió cuando ella creció y el tiempo con su abuela se redujo. Ahora se encontraba en el primer año de escuela, no necesitaba que alguien más hiciera las trenzas por ella, y tomó por costumbre atarlas de esa manera. Hasta ese momento le pareció la forma correcta de manejar la situación, pues si llevara coleta, moño o cualquier otro peinado, sería indiferente a los demás. Era libre de escoger que hacerse en el cabello. Sus días de escuela transcurrieron normalmente.

Hasta que Ryoma se quejó que su cabello era muy largo.

Muchas veces pronunció que su "postura era errónea y que su cabello era muy largo". Obviamente lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones para que pudiera mejorar sus habilidades en el tenis, y tal vez le dio crédito a sus palabras, ya que no por nada era un prodigio con doce años; sin embargo; no estaba segura qué sentir cuando le mencionaba esa frase.

¿Realmente funcionaría mejor si no tuviera el cabello tan largo? ¿Ryoma lo diría en serio o se trataba de una broma? ¿Debía prestar atención a su consejo?

Incluso, esa semana que bailaron en su cabeza todas aquellas preguntas, trató de variar de estilo de peinado, para probar posibilidades. Después de mucho tiempo, por primera vez trató de hacerse un moño en la cabeza, pero fue el peor error que pudo cometer; terminó con una pelota de tenis en la frente porque el moño se soltó en medio del entrenamiento, y no la dejó ver por dónde iba. Era mucho cabello para soportar la redecilla en el cabello. Algo similar ocurrió cuando se decidió hacer una coleta, cada segundo tuvo que mover el cabello hacia otro lugar pues le molestaba a la hora de usar la raqueta; ese día, terminó sentada en una silla durante el entrenamiento porque no le dio a ninguna pelota.

Por si fuera poco, entre los fracasos por arreglar el problema, Ryoma le echó en cara su falta de seriedad en el juego y siguió obteniendo la misma frase de él. No parecía apreciar su esfuerzo.

Suspiró ante los recuerdos de esa semana.

Vio nuevamente a la Sakuno sonriente en el espejo, y se preguntó cómo sería no tener las largas trenzas de siempre, pues no llevar el cabello largo significaba deshacerse de ellas. Estaba segura que las memorias no se borrarían de la mente, pues aún podía escuchar los cuentos de su abuela cada vez que se sentaba en su regazo. Los eventos del pasado no cambiarían así tuviese un florero en la cabeza. Todo se mantendría intacto.

Asintiendo, llevó la mano hacia la mesa de noche y cogió las tijeras que ahí se encontraban. Ella quería mejorar en el tenis. Quería avanzar con su entrenamiento y no quedarse más en la silla.

Tal vez, toda costumbre debía terminar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Sakuno-chan! —gritó Tomoka.

Sakuno detuvo su caminata hacia la puerta principal de la escuela para voltear al llamado de su amiga. Tomoka vino corriendo hacia ella, muy sonriente y saludándola a viva voz.

—Ohayo, Tomo-chan —sonrió.

—Te veo diferente —expresó, con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

—¿E-En serio?

—Tus trenzas… —Señaló con el dedo— tienen listones de girasoles.

—Sí —aceptó—. Mi abuela me los regaló ayer en la noche.

—Son muy bonitos —agregó—. Como quisiera tener el cabello largo —hizo un puchero con la boca—, pero demora mucho en crecer.

—Crecerá, Tomo-chan —dijo, suavemente—. Toma su tiempo, pero crecerá.

—Tienes razón. —sonrió. Iba a reanudar el paso, pero entonces vio el reloj, y sorprendida, añadió—. ¡Necesito ir primero a la sala de profesores! Te veo en el salón de clases.

Asintió ante la abrupta salida de su compañera. Apretó el libro que llevaba entre los brazos y echó un vistazo hacía los listones de girasoles que tenía en ambas trenzas. Las largas trenzas seguían ahí.

Esa noche, no pudo deshacerse de su cabello. Por más que intentó usar las tijeras, caían al suelo cada vez que llegaban a alguna de sus trenzas. Entre varios intentos fallidos, su abuela llegó y le hizo entrega de los listones de girasol; le dijo que había crecido mucho pero que, a sus ojos, seguía siendo la misma pequeña que se sentaba en su regazo, sin importar el tiempo que pasara.

No. No era el momento para deshacerse de sus trenzas. Había tomado una decisión.

Caminó unos pasos por las puertas de la escuela, dispuesta a dirigirse hacia el salón de clases para llegar temprano. En su paso por la reja, chocó con alguien, y el libro que llevaba en el brazo, cayó al suelo. Por inercia se acomodó el flequillo. Notó a la persona que le pasó el libro rápidamente.

—Ryoma-kun —se sorprendió.

—Toma, se te cayó —dijo, despreocupado.

Titubeó. No pensó encontrárselo tan rápido.

Debía hacer algo.

—¡No me rendiré! —exclamó.

—¿Ah? —Se mostró confuso.

—Sé qué a Ryoma-kun no le gusta mi cabello largo porque es un impedimento en mis entrenamientos, pero… —expresó, en una mirada segura a su compañero— no me desharé de ellas. Le mostraré a Ryoma-kun que puedo mejorar, incluso con la "molestia" que debe generar mis trenzas. ¡Alcanzaré a Ryoma-kun! —finalizó.

Hubo una ligera pausa.

Lo notó sorprendido a causa del monólogo que hizo en medio de la entrada de estudiantes, pero no lo dejó responder. Caminó dentro de la escuela en pasos seguros, mientras mentalmente se avergonzó por el intercambio.

Pensó que todo acabaría en se instante, pero sintió un peso extra. Detuvo el paso, y alzando la mirada, vio que el libro, que dejó olvidado con su compañero, estaba sobre su cabeza. Ryoma se lo devolvía de una manera poco usual.

—Ryuzaki.

Un sonrojo se formó en el rostro, y esperó por su inminente veredicto.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Está bien —dijo, en una sonrisa de medio lado—. Te quedan bien los listones de girasoles en las trenzas. —Bajó la visera de la gorra.

—¿Eh?

No la dejó hablar porque Ryoma empezó a caminar hacia la escuela. Quitándose el libro de la cabeza, asintió sonriente ante la respuesta.

Ryoma había aceptado sus trenzas.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Creo que esto nació porque siempre es difícil deshacerse de un recuerdo, y más si tiene relación a algo físico ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


	26. Verano

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Verano-.-**

Ryoma sonrió complacido por su decisión.

Se encontraba recostado en una silla de playa, una gran sombrilla lo protegía del sol a esas horas de la tarde, la brisa marina refrescaba la húmeda piel a causa del calor en época de verano, y por último, dos pontas heladas estaban sobre una pequeña mesa portátil, colocada al nivel de la arena. Pareciera como si todo hubiese sido preparado con anticipación, pues no dejó pasar ningún detalle para disfrutar del sol y la playa, pero en realidad, ese plan surgió de improviso.

Un plan entre Sakuno y él.

Exactamente ese día cumplían seis meses de salir juntos, y pensaron que sería buena idea hacer algo diferente. Entre muchas opciones, tuvieron que elegir la más refrescante, pues gracias al sol de verano, las altas temperaturas no dejaban caminar a gusto por las calles, a menos que eligiesen estar entre cuatro paredes con el aire acondicionado las veinticuatro horas. Enrumbados en tal idea, prepararon todo lo necesario para salir a una playa cercana, pues no había mucha gente un día de semana; sería más relajante. El calor no lo molestaba mucho de todas maneras, sobre todo, cuando se hablaba de alguien que entrenaba a diario, así cayera un tifón en medio de la pista de tenis.

Cuando llegaron, se instalaron cerca del mar y algo alejados de algunos muchachos que al parecer, decidieron jugar ese día por la playa. Concentrándose en la cita, ocurrió algo que no estuvo previsto en su lista, Sakuno se sacó la polera y dejó a relucir un bañador tipo _bikibi_ color blanco ycon estampados de flores. Aunque se dejó la falda, la parte de arriba fue lo suficientemente perturbador para hacerlo mirar repetidas veces, y girar la vista avergonzado. Nunca le ocurrió algo similar. La sensación era completamente diferente a cuando la veía usando las prendas de siempre. No recordaba bien si usara algo parecido cuando asistieron a la escuela Seigaku, pero no había punto de comparación. Sakuno de doce años quedó atrás para dar paso a su novia de diecisiete, con todas las formas en su lugar, no muy exagerado, pero sí muy firmes.

Culpó la procedencia de su sangre Echizen.

Alargó la mano hacia la mesita y tomó una ponta. Aprovechó el tiempo mientras esperaba a que Sakuno llegara, pues mientras él colocaba la sombrilla para evitar morir de insolación, ella se aventuró hacia las tiendas a varios metros, para comprar más bebidas frías. Felizmente el tiempo pasó rápido y la vio correr hasta su posición.

Estaba a punto de obligarla a que se pusiera la polera.

—Ryoma-kun. —Sakuno respiró agitada—. Fue todo lo que pude encontrar. —Le mostró la bolsa con varias bebidas—. Día de semana no hay mucho movimiento por aquí.

—Así es mejor —asintió. Apoyó más su espalda en la silla, tomó la ponta que estaba sobre la mesa y se la dio—. Aprovecha que está fría.

—Gracias. —Sonrió.

Se limitó a beber de su refresco, mientras Sakuno dejó la bolsa a un lado, se sentó sobre la otra silla reclinable a su lado, y jugó con la lata en su mano. La notó nerviosa sin motivo aparente. A su parecer no pudo pasarle nada extraño en el trayecto hacia las tiendas. Inadvertido de su inquietud, se recostó nuevamente en la silla.

—R-Ryoma-kun —llamó, Sakuno, nerviosa.

—¿Qué sucede? —Volteó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Mmm m-me preguntaba si… —Hizo una pausa. Había practicado lo que diría durante el transcurso del camino. En un suspiro, añadió—: ¿P-Podrías echarme la crema para el sol en la espalda? —cuestionó en una hilera de palabras.

La bebida se fue hacia otro lado, y tuvo que toser varias veces para no ahogarse. Se preguntó si se trataba de alguna broma.

—¿E-Estás bien?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que si podrías… —Se detuvo. Pensó nuevamente y un sonrojo invadió su rostro—. Mou… no me hagas repetirlo —se avergonzó.

Tosió por última vez antes de tragar con dificultad.

La situación era completamente extraña. Sakuno en su sano juicio no le pediría algo semejante, o el calor los comenzaba a afectar. No era que no quisiera aceptar su pedido, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo.

Se quedó mirando al vacío antes que un pensamiento interrumpiera sus cavilaciones.

" _Cuando tu futura novia esté en bañador, te pedirá tácitamente que le eches la crema para el sol. Hazlo. Siempre habrá una manera de desatar el nudo de la espalda y hacerlo parecer un accidente. Sólo ten cuidado cuando son menores de edad, no querrás que la policía los pille"_

Viejo de mierda que no se guarda nada.

—C-Creo que mejor no —titubeó, Sakuno.

—Está bien —aceptó de inmediato.

—Es que me da un poco de vergüenza.

—Da igual. —Apresuró la situación. Por algún motivo sintió que debía presionar para que no declinara la sugerencia—. ¿Dónde está la crema?

—S-Sí.

Siguió el asentimiento de su novia, se paró de la silla y dio unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba; se sentó a su lado y obtuvo la crema para el sol de su mano. No era alguna clase de pervertido como su padre para aprovecharse de la situación, así que le pidió que se volteara para que le aplicara en la espalda. Sacando un poco de la crema blanca del frasco, lo esparció en la mano, y estuvo cerca de tocar la piel de Sakuno, si no fuera porque la mano le tembló. Negó con la cabeza para no pensar.

Maldijo a su adolescencia que no lo dejaba ser él mismo.

Cuando por fin se animó a dar el siguiente paso, la mano quedó inmóvil en la espalda de Sakuno. La sintió tensarse a causa del leve toque. Por lo menos sabía que ambos estaban en iguales condiciones de extrañeza total por tal acción. Sin nadie más que lo juzgara por sus acciones, continuó con la tarea de embadurnar la piel. Sus dedos estaban fríos a causa del nerviosismo interno que supo controlar, y cada vez la crema blanca desaparecía en la tersa piel. Era muy tibia.

Entrecerró los ojos, una idea había llegado a la mente.

—¿T-Terminaste? —cuestionó al sentir que se detenía.

—Espera.

La primera capa había quedado como una transparencia en la espalda de su novia. Tomando más crema del frasco, esta vez lo puso en sus dedos, y empezó a echarlo sobre la piel, con una única diferencia. Ya no lo untó de forma uniforme por toda la espalda, si no que con los dedos, hizo una figura. La crema blanca quedó como en alto relieve.

La imagen era idéntica al dibujo que hiciera Sakuno en una de sus pelotas de tenis hace tantos años. Era su propio rostro, con una mirada de perfil y con la gorra que lo caracterizaba siempre. Había quedado como el tatuaje de un Ryoma versión pequeño sobre la piel de su novia.

Si lograba que caminaran, muy cerca a los muchachos que seguían jugando, sabrían que esa chica era suya.

—Ya está. —Se limpió las manos con la toalla cerca, y se paró de la silla.

—Gracias, Ryoma-kun —dijo, sonriente, Sakuno.

—Vamos por unos helados —sugirió de inmediato.

—Pero todavía no he terminado de…

—Lo harás después.

Tomó la mano de Sakuno para llevarla hacia las tiendas.

El verano cobraba un nuevo significado.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Me llevó tiempo sazonar este cliché :v

La imagen a la que me refiero es la que dibujó Sakuno en la pelota que le entregó a Ryoma. Parecía un Ryoma versión chibi :3

¡Gracias por leer!


	27. Autobús

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

Adv: AU

* * *

 **-.-Autobús-.-**

Ryoma fijó la vista en el asiento vacío.

Hace exactamente un mes que el asiento de la primera fila del autobús, lucía de la misma manera. En cuarenta minutos que tomaba su viaje hasta la universidad, muchas personas subían y bajaban del autobús, pero nadie parecía interesado en sentarse ahí; siempre ocupaban los lugares aledaños. Tal hecho generó en él un inexplicable sentimiento de abandono, pues hizo más notorio la falta de una persona en especial que antes lo ocupaba, pero que ya no se encontraba ahí.

La chica de largas trenzas.

Desde que comenzó el primer semestre de universidad, cogió la costumbre de tomar el autobús cerca de las siete de la mañana, para así llegar a la primera clase. Con el difícil maestro que le tocó, el horario no tuvo mayor variación; era una persona apegada a la rutina de todas maneras. Con su mochila de raquetas al hombro, se sentaba siempre en la última fila, se acomodaba la gorra sobre los ojos, y muchas de las veces se quedaba profundamente dormido. En aquellos cuarenta minutos nada le llamaba la atención, incluso el paisaje urbano detrás la de luna contigua, le pareció aburrido. Hasta que en una parada, la chica apareció.

Se sentaba en la primera fila, sin nadie a su lado, con una mochila al hombro y con las largas trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza. Se preguntó varias veces, cómo una muchacha podía tener el cabello tan largo, pero obviamente no obtendría respuesta; eran cuestiones de mujeres de las que no merecía opinar. Sólo pudo pensar que para el rostro afinado que tenía, le quedaba bien. Cuando comenzaba a cavilar en pensamientos de ese tipo, de manera automática bajaba la visera hacia sus ojos para dejar de verla. Se cruzaba de brazos, miraba hacia otro lado, pensaba acerca de lo que haría en clases, o inclusos de sus entrenamientos, para olvidar que la muchacha seguía sentada ahí.

Cada vez se le hizo una costumbre mirar su comportamiento.

Los primeros días de abril, llegaba con un vestido de flores, una cartera y un libro rosado. Se sentaba lentamente, miraba por la ventana, sonreía unos momentos como si hubiese visto alguien conocido, pero volvía la vista hacia el libro para concentrarse en su lectura. Desde la parte de atrás, la notaba muy interesada en el libro mientras repasaba las hojas. A veces, la emoción lograba hacerla reír, y cubría los labios para evitar ese sonido estrepitoso, pero delicado de su risa; hasta se disculpaba con la persona del otro asiento o al conductor, que la lanzaba una mirada curiosa por el espejo retrovisor.

Sentía una sensación extraña, como si nunca hubiese visto a alguien reírse. Era como una brisa fresca que le llegaba al rostro y despertaba sus sentidos. Algo nuevo después de muchas veces de ver por la ventana o dormitar en el asiento. Hizo que la rutina de levantarse temprano, cambiarse de ropa y salir del apartamento, se volviera más interesante. Inconscientemente, las actividades se acomodaron de una manera especial que le permitieron llegar a la parada a esa hora, y desde entonces, siempre se la encontraba.

No sabía por qué, pero se sintió ansioso por verla nuevamente.

Para su fortuna, se encontraron cada día a la misma hora. Ella subía en una parada posterior y bajaba antes que él. Como era de esperarse nunca se acercó, o se cambió de asiento. No supo de quién se trataba, ni mucho menos conocía su nombre. Las largas trenzas se convirtieron en la característica propia que le atribuyó para reconocerla. Todo se modificaba en ella, de vestir, de actitud, pero nunca soltó aquellas trenzas. Incluso pudo notar que su ánimo cambiaba en conjunto con su manera de vestir. Colores claros cuando la veía sonriente, y entre oscuros cuando pensaba demasiado y miraba concentrada el libro entre las manos. Era un ser emocional que seguía sus propias reglas.

La conocía como la chica del autobús.

Recordó que sólo en una ocasión cruzaron miradas. Al parecer la muchacha olvidó de apretar el botón para descender; entre afligida y nerviosa, tuvo que correr hasta la parte trasera del autobús y encender la luz para que el transporte parara. Muchos de los pasajeros se quejaron ante la intempestiva frenada. Después de gritar una disculpa al conductor, viró hacia él. Fue algo que lo dejó helado de pies a cabeza. Los ojos de la muchacha de trenzas estaban de color rojo, como si hubiese llorado, lo cual le pareció extraño, porque cuando subió no lucía triste. Absorto entre pensamientos, la chica le dirigió una sonrisa corta antes de descender por las escaleras del autobús y correr hacia la calle. Ensimismado, se paró del asiento, pero la puerta se cerró. El conductor le preguntó que si bajaría también, pero negando con la cabeza y bajando la visera de su gorra, se sentó nuevamente.

Desde ese día, hace un mes, no la volvió a ver.

Hasta ahora se preguntaba por qué le había sonreído. No encontró una razón por la que no decidiera subir al autobús. Siempre que pasaban por la parada, echaba una mirada hacia las personas de afuera, pero era en vano. Ni una noticia de ella. Los días volvieron a ser aburridos. Los pasajeros, la ventana, la ciudad. Todo igual. Sólo esperar que llegara a la universidad. Nada interesante otra vez.

Miró el asiento. Un cuerpo bloqueó su campo de visión.

Pestañeó varias veces para poder identificar al extraño que se atreviera a sentarse en ese espacio. Sorprendido, notó las dos trenzas y la cabellera color castaño. Una rosa amarilla adornaba un lado donde terminaba el flequillo de la muchacha. No supo interpretar si estaba de buen humor, o debía esperar que la tristeza de la última vez la inundara. El libro rosa entre sus manos le dio una pista de su estado de ánimo.

Era ella, no había duda.

Esta vez dejó de lado cualquier pensamiento que le impidiera moverse. No necesitaba aquellas voces en su cerebro que le impedían acercarse. Tomó fuerte la mochila de raquetas sobre su hombro, caminó entre los asientos contiguos. Personas curiosas siguieron su andar por el autobús hasta la primera fila, pero no le importó.

Sin siquiera llamar la atención de la muchacha, se sentó pesadamente en el lugar vacío, y dejó la mochila a un lado. La hizo asustar por el movimiento brusco, pues apartó la vista del libro y lo pegó a su pecho. Sin otra advertencia le habló.

—Mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen —lanzó.

Volteó a verla, insistente.

—S-Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki —expresó, tímidamente.

—¿Puedo quedarme a tu lado?

—Adelante —le sonrió.

Ahora conocía el nombre de la chica del autobús.

El asiento vacío, siempre le perteneció a él.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto no es un drama que Sakuno termina en un hospital o algo así XD Me gustan los finales felices :3

¡Gracias por leer!


	28. Lluvia

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Lluvia-.-**

Maldijo por no revisar el pronóstico del clima.

Ryoma tomó un descanso en un supermercado cercano. La lluvia cayó en mal momento cuando pretendía llegar rápido con la bolsa de compras, pues su novia lo esperaba en el apartamento para que terminara de preparar la cena tradicional que le prometió hace un par de días. Decidido a seguir antes que la lluvia se pusiera peor, tomó un respiro, y se echó a correr nuevamente entre las calles. Quería llegar a salgo o, por lo menos, que pescara una pulmonía a causa de la tormenta que se había desatado.

Hace sólo una semana llegó a esa ciudad de Europa para seguir con los entrenamientos que tenía programado, y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir con Sakuno. Su abuela no fue impedimento para que lo acompañara a ese largo viaje que duraría medio año. Estaban a un paso del compromiso, así que no le vio problema. Aunque tuviera que asistir a una serie de torneos, podrían tomarlo como unas vacaciones, y dar paseos por algunos países.

Nunca pensó que el clima empeorara de esa manera.

Maldijo nuevamente al casi resbalar por un charco de agua, pero por fin llegó al complejo de apartamentos. Traspasó la puerta principal, siguió por el elevador y marcó el piso que le correspondía, el décimo. Mirando a un lado, se sorprendió cuando vio su reflejo en la luna del elevador, pues estaba completamente empapado. Sacudió su cabello para que dejara de gotear. Tenía que cambiarse lo antes posible.

Cuando llegó hasta el piso que le correspondía, tomó el pasillo de la derecha y sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta del apartamento. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta.

—Sakuno —gritó—. Traje lo que me pediste.

Dejó las bolsas sobre la barra de la cocina. No recibió respuesta.

Miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía muy ordenado, diferente a cuando salió del apartamento. Algo parecía hervir en las hornillas de la cocina, la pequeña sala estaba reluciente y la mesa decorada para dos personas. Le extrañó que Sakuno saliera de improvisto cuando la tormenta nocturna estaba en sus peores momentos.

Ella odiaba las tormentas.

—¿Sakuno?

Un relámpago le respondió e hizo que las luces se apagaran. Lo único que le faltaba.

Se movió desde la cocina hasta la parte de la lavandería. El desorden lo ayudó en ese momento porque tuvo que sacarse las ropas mojadas, y se acercó a la torre de ropa doblada, encima de la lavadora. Presuroso, cogió lo primero que encontró, se cambió rápidamente, volvió a la cocina y cogió las llaves para salir.

Un relámpago más iluminó el apartamento, sólo que esta vez, vino acompañado de un de un lamento. Un ligero, pero audible lamento. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su novia seguía en el apartamento.

Dejó las llaves en la mesa del comedor, mientras avanzaba hacia la habitación. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y lo primero que percibió, fue un bulto entre las colchas. Sakuno debía estar ahí, presa del miedo que generó los relámpagos a causa de la tormenta. Caminó por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama, y sin decir palabra, se hizo espacio en el respaldar, para sentarse a su lado. Nunca supo por qué su novia le temía a las tormentas, pero sería una ocasión para preguntárselo, pues estaban en un país que llovía a borbotones y las tormentas era cuestión de todos los días.

Sin esperarlo, la colcha se movió a un lado. La cabeza de Sakuno salió entre la ropa de cama. Estaba abrigada hasta el cuello.

—R-Ryoma-kun —lo llamó temblorosa.

—Descansa hasta que pase la tormenta.

—M-Me siento mejor cuando estás aquí —le sonrió.

—Ven —pidió, con simpleza.

Le estiró la mano, haciéndole la seña para que dejara su posición. Le tomó unos segundos procesar su pedido, pero se deshizo de todas las colchas y salió de su refugio. Sintió la mano femenina y la apretó para que se sentara a su lado. Sin intención que sucediera, el sonido de un relámpago alarmó a Sakuno, e hizo que se arrojara hacía él, abrazándolo.

Lo bueno es que ya no temblaba.

—¿C-Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí? —preguntó, alarmada.

—El temporal estará así por unas semanas —intentó explicar—, pero nos mudaremos a otra ciudad en, planeo, un mes.

—¿Tanto? —se quejó, aun hablando contra su pecho—. No creo que pueda resistir.

—Es un poco de lluvia —expresó en tono de burla, a pesar del buen susto que se llevó su novia.

—En realidad, la lluvia no me desagrada; los agregados, sí.

—Entonces… —La tomó de ambos hombros para separarla de él—. ¿No puedes disfrutar de la lluvia por un poco de relámpagos?

Un relámpago más iluminó la habitación, sólo que esta vez, Sakuno no volvió a asustarse, por el contrario, le sonrió.

—¡Ryoma-kun! —dijo, divertida—. Esto no es una clase de filosofía.

—Al menos funcionó.

—Es que… —Hizo una pausa, se sonrojó al instante—, ya te dije que me siento mejor cuando estás aquí.

—Mmm… —siseó, interesado—. Eso se puede solucionar.

Usó las manos sobre sus hombros, y la jaló hacia él. Le beso sin esperar una respuesta, pues su objetivo siempre fue que olvidara los relámpagos o cualquier otra cosa que le generara miedo. Si manifestaba que su presencia le hacía sentir mejor, entonces se quedaría a su lado.

Sólo se escuchó a la lluvia chocar contra la ventana.

Se quedarían en la habitación mientras durara la tormenta, o por lo menos, hasta que se acordaran de la cocina.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Un cliché para amenizar :3 Nos acercamos al final de este "Mes RyoSaku"

¡Gracias por leer!


	29. Hombre Lobo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Hombre Lobo-.-**

—Sakuno… —Ryoma, hizo una pausa—. ¿Vas a seguir?

—Lo siento —se alertó, Sakuno—. Olvidé mi línea otra vez.

—¿Cuántas veces van?

—Perdí la cuenta. —Jugó con los dedos índices, nerviosa.

—Mejor repasemos tus conversaciones —suspiró, Ryoma.

Sakuno siguió el paso de Ryoma hasta sentarse en el sillón.

Leyó incontables veces el cuento para que pudiera seguir las líneas sin equivocarse, practicó todas las noches para ubicarse en el escenario, y hasta se probó el vestuario que utilizaría para la presentación. Todo estaba casi listo para la actividad de teatro que tendría este fin de semana. Era consciente que debía contrarrestar el nerviosismo, concentrarse bien en el personaje que interpretaría; sin embargo, era la quinta, octava, o décima vez, que olvidaba lo que debía decir.

Se suponía que era la protagonista.

No quería fallar ahora. Debía pensar en los niños que verían la representación del cuento. Tal vez no era una gran obra artística, y mucho menos, de algo que encontrarían en uno de los mejores teatros de la ciudad, pero tenía mucho valor para ella. Se trataba de su participación en el orfanato de la ciudad, del cual estaba muy feliz de formar parte.

Como parte de las actividades extracurriculares del instituto, relacionadas a ayuda social, se inscribió como voluntaria para asistir a una serie de eventos desarrollados en el orfanato de la ciudad, y entre muchas de las opciones, le pareció interesante unirse al grupo de teatro. Durante dos meses compartió ensayos con sus compañeros de equipo, y la fecha elegida para su presentación estaba muy cerca. Ella no era la extroversión andando, pero se sintió muy feliz estar rodeada a de niños y hacerlos soñar con diversos cuentos.

Para esa presentación en especial, al inicio, el grupo de teatro iba a impostar un cuento de su preferencia, pero el entusiasmo colectivo fue tan grande, que dejaron a los niños elegir. Bajo la premisa de poner muchos libros sobre la mesa para que vieran cual les llamaba la atención, se sorprendieron cuando vieron el título. Ellos esperaban algo más inocente o hasta un cuento de princesas, pero los niños estaban muy felices por la portada llamativa del cuento.

" _El hombre lobo"_

El grupo de teatro suspiró aliviado al notar que se trataba de una versión para niños, así que no hubo mayores problemas. Se eligió el material para la escenografía, los vestuarios, accesorios, y principalmente, los actores. Ella sería la joven señorita que nunca pensó encontrarse con un hombre lobo en medio del bosque, y un compañero del grupo, haría el papel del hombre lobo que estuvo a punto de comérsela. Por lo menos, para ser un cuento para niños, parecía a acorde a la inocencia de los pequeños.

Todo fue acorde a lo planeado hasta ese específico día.

Estuvo muy relajada en una de sus citas con Ryoma, cuando no tuvo mejor idea de preguntarle por una línea en específico del cuento, y ella no supo que responder. Desencantada por su seguridad, intentó llamar a su compañero de grupo para que la ayudara con sus diálogos, a lo que Ryoma le quitó del teléfono, aludiendo que no necesitaba a nadie. En medio de sus acciones por recuperar su móvil, se quedó sin palabras cuando se ofreció en ayudarla.

Ryoma tenía aversión por el teatro.

Acomodándose en el sillón, echó un vistazo a su novio, específicamente a los dos orejas que estaban colocadas en su cabeza. Se rió por lo bajo y volteó la vista hacia otro lado para que no lo notara. Aunque se negó muchas veces, lo convenció con sólo decirle que su compañero de teatro lo hubiera usado, para que la práctica pareciera más real. Tal vez las orejas no eran de lobo en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero su actitud podría rivalizar con la de uno.

Sintió mariposas en el estómago.

¿Dónde estaba el teléfono para tomarle una foto?

—Entonces… —agregó, Ryoma, repasando las hojas del guion—. ¿En qué línea tenías problemas?

—Mmm… ¿Todo? —expresó, dubitativa.

—¿Es en serio? —Volteó hacia ella—. ¿No era un párrafo?

—Mou… lo estaba haciendo bien —se quejó—, pero al pensar que faltan dos días, me bloqueo y olvido lo que aprendí.

—En ese caso… —Ryoma, suspiró—. Hubieras elegido las clases de pintura y evitabas salir frente al público.

—Es que quise compartir con los niños y verlos reír por el cuento —explicó, inocente. Jugó con la parte final de una trenza—. Me siento feliz cuando ensayo y sé que lo verán, pero…

—¿Entonces por qué dudas? —cuestionó, en una actitud molesta, pero tratando de ser lo más sueva posible, y añadió—: Si te gusta, sólo hazlo.

Se sorprendió ante las palabras de su novio y no supo cómo responder. No era una buena forma de motivación, por lo menos desde la opinión de los especialistas, pero si le hizo remover algo en su interior. Era una frase simple pero con mucho significado. Si estaba segura que lo quería hacer, ya que por esa razón eligió entrar de voluntaria, entonces no debía temer.

Si los niños disfrutaban de la presentación, ella también lo haría.

— _Che'_ … no lo quise decir de esa manera —interrumpió, Ryoma.

—No. —Negó con la cabeza—. Tienes razón —le sonrió.

—¿Mencioné que no me gusta el teatro? —cuestionó, dejando a un lado el libro.

Sintió su mirada sobre ella, y esa curvatura sarcástica en los labios. Tragó con dificultad al notar lo adorable que se veía con las orejas en la cabeza.

—Lo intuí —respondió con simpleza—. Gracias, Ryoma-kun.

Le empezó a sudar las manos porque quería acercarse más a él, pero tuvo que dejarlo para otra ocasión porque la puerta se abrió, y su abuela entró rápidamente, quejándose por el tráfico en la ciudad. Ni bien pegó el ojo hacia Ryoma, hizo una mueca de sorpresa y miró su reloj de pulsera. Se sintió abrumada porque recién era las siete de la noche, pero sabía que su abuela era estricta cuando se trataba de visitas a la casa, sobre todo cuando era su novio. Sus costumbres del siglo pasado seguían perennes.

Después del intercambio de saludos, ambos se levantaron del sillón.

—Los jóvenes deben estar en sus casas —agregó, Sumire, al cruzarse de brazos.

—Ryoma-kun estaba ayudándome con el guion del teatro —dijo, Sakuno.

—¿Hasta estas horas de la noche?

—Todavía es temprano —murmuró, Ryoma. Con los brazos en la nuca y en posición despreocupada—. De todas maneras, ya me iba.

—Te acompaño a la puerta.

Sakuno interceptó a Ryoma de un brazo y se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida. Su abuela a veces exageraba, y no quería que le pidiera cumplir un horario para que su novio la visitara, así que sería mejor que se vieran después.

Cuando Ryoma se encontró afuera, en voz baja le dijo que se encontrarían al día siguiente, más temprano de ser posible, para que le siguiera ayudando con sus líneas, pues aún no se sentía muy segura.

Intercambiando despedidas, cerró la puerta y emitió un suspiro.

—Abuela. Todavía era temprano —se quejó en un puchero con los labios.

—La hora es la hora —comentó, Sumire, aparentemente molesta—. Aunque, tengo una pregunta.

—¿Ahora qué pasó? —dijo, Sakuno, escéptica.

—Lo que Ryoma tenía en la cabeza, ¿eran orejas?

Una cara de sorpresa se formó en el rostro.

¡Las orejas que le había dado para que representara al lobo!

—¡Lo olvidé! —gritó—. ¡Ya vengo!

Ignoró el llamado de su abuela, corrió hacia la puerta e intentó seguir el camino de Ryoma. Sólo esperaba que nadie lo haya visto.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Tuve problemas con este tema pues no estaba muy segura, y casi no lo escribo, pero ya está nxn. Después de recordar que Ryoma salió de princesa en una obra de Rikkaidai con Sanada de príncipe, pues supuse que tendría alguna clase de aversión al teatro XD.

Gracias por leer, y este es el antepenúltimo OS.


	30. Festival Cultural

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Festival Cultural-.-**

Se sentía muy feliz por estar nuevamente ahí.

Sakuno caminó entre las personas que miraban interesadas los puestos de comida. Estuvo tentada a detenerse como ellos porque todos los platos se veían apetitosos, pero prefirió seguir su camino. Volvería más tarde cuando se disipara la gente y pudiera comer más tranquila. Todavía tenía mucho que recorrer de las instalaciones de la escuela. Quería participar de algunos de los juegos que estaban más adelante, entrar a la casa del terror y ocupar una mesa en el _cosplay café_. Muchas actividades interesantes que debía aprovechar ese día.

El festival cultural de la escuela Seigaku.

Era un momento nostálgico. Tuvo que pasar casi cinco años para que volviera a pisar su antigua escuela, pues ahora que estaba en secundaria, a un paso de ingresar a la universidad, no existía un lazo tan estrecho que la hicieran volver. Su abuela hace mucho tiempo se retiró de ser entrenadora y convirtió sus días en un indefinido descanso, lo cual hizo que el lazo se extinguiera. Sólo quedaron los recuerdos de haber pasado alguna vez por Seigaku, muy aprehendidos en su memoria.

Si pudiera contarle a algún alumno, las miles de experiencia que pasó en ese lugar, el tiempo quedaría corto. Cada año las personas iban y venían a la escuela, pero en ese recorrido, se llevaban algo con ellos. Ella lo hizo. Adicional a las memorias de niñez y juventud, porque estuvo tres largos años en Seigaku, pudo llevarse el mejor regalo de todos. Conocer a su novio Ryoma Echizen. Cometería un crimen con sólo pensarlo, pero si Ryoma nunca hubiese pisado la escuela, no lo hubiese conocido. Es más, ahora vivirían alejados en diferentes países. Quien lo diría.

Él fue la razón por la que se animara a asistir al Festival. El día anterior, mientras ella mimaba a Karupin cerca de la alfombra, vio a su novio releer un artículo de tenis sobre una torneo distrital. Como era una revista mensual que sólo llegaba hasta esa parte de la ciudad, seguro que le pareció interesante ver de qué trataba. Cuando rompió la hoja para guardarla y llevar a reciclar la revista, ella notó que en la parte posterior había una publicidad de la escuela Seigaku, invitando a los lectores a participar del Festival cultural que se realizaría en una fecha determinada. Después de todo, las escuelas del medio tenían la costumbre de invitar tanto a personas de otras escuelas, como a interesados en general para que pudieran asistir.

La fecha en la publicidad mencionaba específicamente ese día, por lo cual le pareció demasiado coincidente o hasta un mensaje del destino. Quitándole la hoja a Ryoma, le mostró la publicidad del evento, casi exigiéndole que debieran asistir. No le tomó mucho tiempo convencerlo, pues muy a su estilo le dijo, que no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que no aceptara. Por supuesto que no lo creyó, porque notó el entusiasmo en sus ojos. Sonriente, asintió, y ese día, muy temprano, se encontraron en la puerta principal.

Ahora que lo recordaba, ¿dónde se había ido Ryoma?

Miró sobre las cabezas de los asistentes, y no parecía identificarlos. Era lo único que le faltaba. Sabía que era imposible que se perdiera en su propia escuela después de tantos años re recorrerla, pero seguía siendo despistada para perder de vista a Ryoma. Estaba segura que le dijo algo que no prestó atención.

—Siempre tienes la mala costumbre de perderte.

La voz de Ryoma la sorprendió. Tuvo que voltear para verlo caminar hacia ella, y suspiró feliz ante el comentario que esperaba.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Te dije que iría por unas crepes.

—¿Eh? —Una gota viajó por la frente—. T-Tienes razón.

—Fueron los dos últimos. —Le entregó una crepe de fresa—. Si no me apresuraba, hubiera esperado una hora hasta que llegaran más.

—Gracias, Ryoma-kun.

Estaba a punto de comer el postre que su novio le entregó, cuando sintió su mano sujetándola. Sin explicaciones sólo le mencionó que había encontrado a alguien mientras esperaba. Sólo le dio tiempo de asentir, y Ryoma la asió del brazo para ir caminando a paso rápido entre las personas.

Dejaron el área de comidas, siguieron por la parte donde se encontraba el gimnasio e identificó un par de rostros conocidos en medio de las personas. Momoshiro Takeshi acompañado por Ann Tachibana.

La nostalgia le invadió una vez más.

—Momoshiro-sempai, Ann-chan —llamó, sonriente. Ambos muchachos se sorprendieron y les saludaron inmediatamente—. ¿Cómo han estado?

—¡Muy felices de verlos! —gritó, Ann, emocionada—. ¡Qué coincidencia!

—De todos los lugares —rió, Momoshiro.

—Ann-chan, ¿alguien más de tu antigua escuela está contigo? —preguntó, Sakuno.

—Bueno, no —rió, nerviosa—. Sólo llegamos los dos…

—Como decirlo. —Momoshiro se rascó la mejilla—. Mi hermano menor está en la escuela, así que acepté su invitación.

—Es una buena noticia —comentó, Sakuno.

—Momoshiro-sempai —intervino, Ryoma—. Espero que no haya perdido práctica.

Sakuno siguió el llamado de Ryoma y vio que señaló la parte izquierda de donde se encontraban. Una cerca más allá, descansaban las pistas de tenis. Seguramente fue su intención inicial cuando la llevó hacia ese lugar para encontrarse con su compañero.

Contuvo una risa al saber que no había cambiando en nada, ninguno de los dos.

—Siempre estoy listo para un partido de tenis —acotó, Momoshiro.

—¿En lo único que piensan es en jugar tenis? —cuestionó, Ann, cruzándose de brazos—. No tienen remedio.

—Tal vez debería ser incluido a las actividades del festival cultural —comentó, Sakuno.

—Pidamos prestado un par de raquetas —dijo, Ryoma.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —agregó, Momoshiro.

Sakuno siguió el paso de ambos que se dirigieron hacia la oficina administrativa para pedir sus tan ansiadas raquetas. Nunca hubiese planeado que su excursión al festival terminaría de esa manera.

De todas maneras, seguirían haciendo grandes memorias.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **N/A:** Cómo ya estamos cerca del final, quise rememorar algo con este OS. El tiempo pasa y en algún momento queremos volver a esos días de escuela tan queridos nxn.

Gracias por leer este penúltimo OS.


	31. Pantalones Rotos

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

 **-.-Pantalones Rotos-.-**

—¿Qué hora vendrá mami?

—Cuenta hasta cien.

—Que aburrido, ¿puedo salir al jardín?

—No.

—Entonces iré.

—¡No corras fuera de la casa sin pantalones!

Su grito quedó en el vacío.

El pequeño se escabulló por la sala, fue directamente hacia la mampara que daba al jardín y salió por una pelota de tenis que estaba tirada en medio del pasto. Se puso a jugar con ella como si no le importara que alguna persona, que pasara por la reja principal de la casa, lo viera. Era un pequeño diablillo de cinco años que hacía lo que quería, pasando por encima de sus órdenes.

Movió la cabeza negativamente. Volvió a su quehacer de seguir cosiendo los pequeños pantalones para que su hijo los usara nuevamente.

Fue el momento exacto que debía echar la culpa a Sakuno por consentirlo tanto y hacerlo rebelarse a tan corta edad. Sonrió de medio lado. Culpar a su esposa siempre era un espacio de entretención personal, porque sabía que no era cierto. Ambos fueron los causantes de tan directa actitud por parte del pequeño, pero no le importaba. Después de todo, era su primer hijo. No escatimaron en brindarle todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, o hasta incluso más.

Aceptaba que lo estaban consintiendo mucho, pues estaba a un paso de comprarle el _pony_ que tanto quería, pero Sakuno no lo dejaba.

Desconcentrado en lo que hacía, y viendo al pequeño que había decido entrar nuevamente, se pinchó el dedo con la aguja.

— _Fuck_ —maldijo. Se llevó el dedo a la boca en un acto reflejo.

—Papi dijo una mala palabra.

Volteó hacia el pequeño que caminó hacia él mientras llevaba la pelota de tenis en la mano.

¡Genial! Lo único que faltaba. El renacuajo también sabía inglés a su corta edad.

—Escuchaste mal —evidenció. Vio el punto rojo que dejó la aguja—. Dije, _fall_ … de caer.

—Mentiroso —se rió.

—¿Por qué mejor no te sientas tranquilo en el sillón?

—Quiero a mami.

—No debe tardar —explicó. Le revolvió el cabello entre rojizo y castaño—. Termino de coser, y seguro llega.

—Papi no sabe coser.

—Hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

—¡Quiero seguir jugando en el jardín!

El niño gritó entusiasta, escapando nuevamente de sus manos y corriendo hacia la mampara.

Suspiró por su ánimo inagotable y desesperanzado por el hilo que se abría sin dirección en la tela del pantalón. Se le daba mal los quehaceres de la casa. Él también llamó mentalmente a Sakuno para que llegara rápido. Vio la hora en el reloj de pulsera, y sólo transcurrió una hora desde que se fuera, pero pareciera como si se hubiese tomado todo el día.

Esa tarde, Sakuno decidió ir al supermercado por unos cuantos comestibles, pero argumentó que si alguno de los dos la acompañaba, terminarían por comprar cosas que no necesitaban o la gerencia del supermercado los demandaría por causar estragos en el lugar, principalmente en el área de juegos. En una explicación completa de una hora y a pesar de los llantos de su pequeño hijo, su esposa salió muy rápidamente de la casa en uno de los autos, indicando que no le tomaría mucho tiempo.

Como a él se le daba bien cuidar niños, la casa terminó de cabeza. La ropa seguía regada en las habitaciones, los juguetes desperdigados por la sala, y la sala de lavado continuaba llena de burbujas. No tuvo idea por qué empezaron a jugar con la lavadora, pero a su hijo le parecieron divertidas las burbujas de jabón. Buscando algo más inofensivo que hacer, se trasladaron hacia el jardín para enseñarle algo de tenis. Comenzaron a entenderse un poco más, pero la paz no duró mucho tiempo, pues el pequeño trastabillo con una piedra, cayó en el pasto, y terminó por rasgarse el pantalón con la rama del árbol. Aunque lloró por el susto, felizmente no se hizo ninguna herida.

Caerse con una única piedra de todo el jardín, estaba seguro que lo había visto antes.

Trasladándose dentro de la casa, fingió que le curaba el supuesto dolor de rodilla, para así calmarlo. Pretendió deshacerse del pantalón porque aparentemente no tenía solución; nada le costaba comprar una docena de pantalones más y problema resuelto, pero la voz del pequeño lo alertó en su camino hacia el tacho de basura.

" _Mami me hubiera dado un dulce y cosido sin problemas los pantalones"_

Fue como un golpe a su orgullo.

Estuvo a punto de responderle que ella no era mami, pero el pequeño se las arregló para decirle muchas cosas más que lo hicieron pensar dos veces. Él debía coser esos pantalones. Aunque nunca pensó que el pequeño comenzaría a correr por toda la casa sólo con una camiseta y en paños menores.

Ya le daba igual. Era un niño libre después de todo.

—¡Papi! —gritó, el pequeño, emocionado—. ¡Es el auto de mami!

Suspiró aliviado.

Escuchó la puerta de la cochera abrirse automáticamente; supo que Sakuno había llegado. Su hijo entró a la casa corriendo. Tomó posición al lado de la puerta a esperarla. Tal vez le hubiera dado ciertos celos por el comportamiento de su hijo, pero él también quería que Sakuno entrara.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a su esposa con una bolsa de compras. El pequeño fue el primero en saltar hacia sus piernas.

—¡Mami!

—Que recibimiento —se exaltó Sakuno. Rió ante la emoción de su hijo y lo cargó sin problemas—. ¿¡Qué paso con tus pantalones!?

—Jugamos en el jardín y se rompieron.

—¿Te hiciste daño?

—Nop. —Negó con la cabeza—. Los pantalones sí, pero papi los arreglará.

—Ya veo… —sonrió—. Entonces, ya que me demoré un poco, traje los ingredientes para preparar un pastel.

Se limitó a escuchar la conversación madre e hijo, que se sorprendió por el efecto que Sakuno tenía en el pequeño. Sólo bastaba con escuchar la voz de su madre para que calmara el remolino que llevaba dentro. Entusiasmado por la palabra pastel, Sakuno lo bajó de entre sus brazos y fue directamente hacia la pelota de tenis que dejara en el jardín.

Se acercó a ella y le hizo entrega de los pantalones a medio coser.

—No digas nada —demandó. Se rascó la mejilla, ansioso. Le dio un tic en el ojo al escuchar la risa de su esposa—. ¿Qué es gracioso? —se quejó.

—Aunque está todo de cabeza, hiciste un buen trabajo —explicó, sonriente —. Por lo menos encontré las paredes y el techo.

—No sé por qué presiento que lo hiciste adrede. —La miró sospechosamente—. ¿Salir por una sola bolsa de compras?

—¿Eh?... Ryoma-kun. —llamó, un poco insegura—. ¿Ahora te das cuenta que el _pony_ es mala idea?

Iba a refutarle sobre su extraña forma de hacerlo aprender una lección, cuando la voz de su hijo los interrumpió. Nuevamente se arrojó contra las piernas de Sakuno.

—¡Mami! ¡Vamos a preparar el pastel!

—Primero vamos a bañarte y cambiarte. —Lo levantó en brazos y le entregó la bolsa a su esposo—. Ya vengo.

Vio como los dos se alejaron de la puerta y caminaron hacia las escaleras.

—Sakuno —interrumpió, antes que subiera. Ella volteó inmediatamente—. Hablaremos más tarde de esto.

—Bajo y hablamos.

—Ahora no. —Sonrió de medio lado—. En la noche.

Su esposa se sonrojó. No tuvo tiempo de responderle porque el pequeño se movió entre sus brazos y llamó su atención para que se apurara.

Le pareció una solución razonable.

Sí tenía demasiado para consentir a su hijo, entonces con un hermanito, aprendería a compartir.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

N/A: Sobre el OS: Me pareció interesante el título, y elegí esta opción. Me pregunté cómo sería Ryoma cuidando de su hijo, y cosiendo sus pantalones. Siento que con este final, comienza algo nuevo para ambos, por muy ficticio que parezca porque es un fic. ¿Notaron que no le puse nombre al niño? Pues no me siento preparada para ponerle nombre, mejor que lo diga Konomi. XD. Sólo me animé a que fuera "niño".

Es así como doy terminado el "Mes RyoSaku". Sé que me pasé una semana, pero cumplí con la entrega de todo el mes ;) Me siento satisfecha con el resultado porque salió como lo planee, con casi todos los resúmenes iniciales e ir cambiando de puntos de vista con cada OS (lo admito. soy friki del orden). Estoy muy feliz por haber llegado hasta aquí porque me demoro en actualizar y fue un gran reto hacerlo en tan poco tiempo (por lo menos para mí).

Espero que les haya gustado y no dejen de apoyar a todas las escritoras, que esperan un comentario de su parte ;) Hagamos que este fandom no muera y haya movimiento siempre. Junto con el grupo haremos todo lo posible.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


End file.
